Coping
by smccrack11
Summary: In the years following the Second Wizarding War, Draco watches his world crumbling around him. He is overwhelmed with guilt for his part in the war. His family had lost almost everything. He feels himself reaching the brink of his sanity when he meets a witch who offers him a chance for redemption.
1. Chapter 1

Draco could not sleep.

The nightmares had been back. As real and vivid as always.

 _He was in the Room of Requirement, and everything was burning. He clung to Potter's back, watching as the towers of objects collapsed around him. The fire was spreading quickly, unbelievably quickly. He turned back, the familiar face of Vincent Crabbe, screaming as he was engulfed by flames. He reached out, but he couldn't touch him, Crabbe's face morphed, becoming white, snakelike, with those cold red eyes...the muggleborn girl, Granger was there now, and the woman in black was crouched over her, she shrieked as the woman in black cut into her. MUDBLOOD. Then there was Dumbledore, pleading, with his sad blue eyes. He reached out again, and Dumbledore was falling, flung backward. He screamed, and the air was penetrated by a cold, high pitched laugh._

Draco stood, rubbing his eyes. His mother had assured him that the nightmares would stop in time. It had been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and still he woke every night in a cold sweat. He went into the bathroom, dashing his face with water. A pale, yellow light was beginning to creep through the windows. He lowered his head to the cool porcelain of the sink and sighed.

"Draco?"

His mother stood in the doorway, wringing her hands worriedly. The Malfoys were still unused to their new surroundings. The manorhouse had been abandoned. Too many wicked memories. They had been lucky, he supposed. Others had gone to Azkaban, or worse. His family had retained their wealth, though none of the respect they commanded before the war. The purebloods who had sympathized with the Dark Lord saw them as traitors. The others, well, tolerated them. Everyone knew what his mother had done, that she had saved them all. She had protected Potter from the Dark Lord, saved his life. He had turned on the Death Eaters in the castle. Even his father had been allowed to remain free, though broken.

"Draco, it's only five thirty." His mother sounded strained, worried. She had held them together since the war, while he and his father were falling apart.

 _"He took the Mark." the wizard in the black robes had looked disgusted._

 _"He was SIXTEEN!" His mother cried, "He never killed anyone! Never hurt anyone! He is guilty of nothing!"_

 _"Only cowardice." The woman beside the first judge had scoffed._

 _Then Potter had entered, the hero, and begged leniency. Draco stood, hollow, while his mother had wept gratefully. Potter didn't have to do that. He didn't have to tell anyone._

"I know." Draco said tiredly. "Why are you awake, mother?"

She came to him, placing a cool hand on his forehead.

"Do you feel ill?" She asked, still worried.

He shook his head. "It's just the nightmares again."

She sighed heavily.

"I can make you something? To help you sleep?"

Draco shook his head. Before, he had given in, taken the potions, but after the dreamless sleep it had all come crashing down again. The memories had flooded back, as bitter as the first time. At least in his dreams he knew what had happened. He hadn't woken, thinking he was still in his own home, before the war. Thinking everything was back to normal again.

"I can't go on like this, mother." He said quietly, his eyes closed so he didn't have to watch her reaction. She pulled him into a fierce hug. Sometimes he forgot how small and frail she was, she wrapped around his waist with her thin, shivering arms.

"It's alright, Draco." She said softly. "He's gone. Everything is alright now. We're safe." He looked down now, opening his eyes, and stared into her pale face.

"I know." He said, wrapping his arms around her, taking care not to touch her with his scar. "We got what we deserved. Better than we deserved."

He looked down. The mark on his arm had faded after the Dark Lord's death. An ugly reminder. It would never fully heal. He never touched it, never allowed it to be touched. On some level he was frightened that if he did, the Dark Lord would be summoned back from the dead.

 _I'm a monster._ He thought quietly, holding his mother tightly.

...

Draco waited until the light had begun to creep over the horizon in earnest. His mother had gone back to her room. He dressed quietly, putting on his white dress shirt and clean gray slacks, his black overcoat. Without glancing in the mirror he made his quietly out the door. The small London townhouse had been a godsend, far from the rest of their kind, but close enough to the ministry that he could walk. He took a brief detour, making his way toward the river. The stray dogs watched him as he passed, blinked blearily at him. They had grown used to him in the passing years.

The riverside was still reasonably deserted. Draco stood for a moment, looking out over the water. The muggles across the way had begun to light their shop windows. As the light crept over him he thought again of Crabbe. Almost instinctively, he looked behind his left shoulder, as if expecting to see the boy there, but no one was on the path save himself. Draco turned back to the river. It was cold. He would be numb moments after he hit the water...

He looked over his shoulder again. Something had moved in his peripheral, he had thought he heard the hint of a whisper...but no one. He was alone. He looked back at the river, almost longingly, but the moment had passed. He readjusted his bag over his shoulder. He didn't deserve the simple way out.

Draco walked to the Ministry in the crisp London air. He pulled his dark coat more tightly around himself. It was autumn, and it had, surprisingly, not rained in days. The leaves had been swept from the walks, but now and then he heard one skittering behind him.

Upon entering the Ministry he bought a strong cup of tea from the kind witch at the cart. She didn't seem to know who he was, or else didn't care. He stepped into the elevator and got off at level 5, making his way to his small, doorless office near the rear. He had been lucky, with his connections abroad, and had managed to secure a job in the International Magical Office of Law. He looked quietly over the empty office. He liked being the first to arrive, so he didn't feel watched as he entered. At his desk, at least, he could bury himself in work. He could prove himself. When he had first started working, a year before, someone painted the words "Death Eater" across his desk. He had been able to wave it away with his wand, but for weeks after he had made eye contact with no one. Now the office was used to his presence. He did his work well, he was punctual and polite, he ruffled no feathers. So far, things had gone better than he could have expected.

Draco was already through his second case when the office began to fill. He gave a friendly nod to those he had learned were receptive, but mostly kept his head down. Mr. Dervey, his boss, entered at his usual time, looking crisp. He was an older wizard, not particularly concerned with Draco's prior affiliations. He smiled as he passed. on the way to his larger rear corner office. Draco returned to his desk, busying himself, not looking up again. An hour later he jumped lightly at the knock on his open doorframe. Mr. Dervey had returned.

"Malfoy, a word?" He said brusquely. Draco stood, following him. Mr. Dervey frequently brought his team members in to review cases. Draco had been working through international property management, a particularly hot item with the new markets now open.

"Sir?" Draco asked, seating himself in his usual chair as Mr. Dervey took the large, leather chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"It's a rather delicate little case, Draco. Just came to my desk. An interesting one. An English girl, a recent graduate from Beauxbatons. I believe her sister attended Hogwarts. The girl has an interesting knack for spell creation, but the fellows at the Improper Use of Magic Office are making a stink about it. Apparently she created a spell strikingly similar to Imperius, used it this morning somewhere in the city. Halstadft is in a state."

Draco looked confused for a moment. "Similar to the Imperius, sir?"

Mr. Dervey barely glanced up. "A fairly clever spell. When the victim...or recipient, I suppose, is making a choice it pushes action. Not exactly compelling the person to behave, but in spite of what some administrators would have us believe, apparently the Ministry is firmly against anything that influences choice." Mr. Dervey smiled slightly at his own joke.

"But surely, sir, that spell is not our department."

"The French, it would seem, have grown most protective of our pupil. Beaubatons faculty are making a bit of a stink. She received a warning about two hours ago, of course, but she is insisting on taking her cause higher. She feels suggestibility in itself is not worthy of sanction." Mr. Dervey looked boredly at the file before passing it on to Draco.

"Take a look, will you? Of course if the spell is fundamentally different Improper Magic doesn't have a leg to stand on. It would be nice to have this solved as quickly as possible. We don't want the French Ministry taking matters into their own hands here."

Draco nodded, taking the file. He could already hear an argument forming in his head. The question of whether the spell was Imperius or not was a simple one to answer. If the body and mind were not controlled then the spell was no more dangerous than a love potion. However, patenting such a spell did seem dangerous. He looked at the file. Naturally, the Greengrass family.

He sent off a few concise memos to the Improper Use of Magic Office, as well as a quick line to the his colleague working on patents. The memos flew out, each to their place, while he began his reading.

"Astoria Adele Greengrass. Age: 18. Recent Graduate from Beauxbatons Academie. Passable, though unremarkable academics. Parents: Richard and Miriam Greengrass. Sister: Daphne Marie Greengrass. Single. Blood Status: Pureblood. On file: Warning (1), Improper Use of Magic Office."

He looked briefly over the photograph, the girl stuck her tongue out at him. It was out of date. The girl looked to be about 11, presumably before she left for the continent. She had dark hair, with freckles and thick eyebrows. He glanced at it only a moment before turning back to his work.

...

Draco took lunch at the small open air cafe around the corner, warming his hands on his mug of tea. He had just about finished when he felt someone behind him.

"Pardon me, but are you Draco Malfoy?" The woman's voice was unfamiliar. That always made him nervous. He turned, taking in the gray coat and dark hair twisted back from the woman's face. She was young, with incredibly dark eyes. He noticed a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, your office told me I could find you here." She reached out to shake his hand and he obliged. Her own hands were covered in thin black gloves.

"Please, have a seat." Draco gestured to the chair across. She stood, uncertainly, staring at the small wooden chair.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you cold?" She asked, looking at Draco, his hands now shoved deep into his coat pockets. "There's a lovely little teahouse down the way a bit. It might be warmer?" She smiled disarmingly.

Draco glanced at his watch. The tea house was considerably more comfortable, but often frequented by less friendly Ministry employees. He had felt unwelcome, even in the muggle establishment. He was about to decline when the woman was at his arm and he was walking down the street. He shook his head, once again he had that strange feeling of a missed opportunity to escape.

The teahouse was softly lit, and Astoria mercifully chose a table tucked away in a corner. Draco could feel eyes on him as he moved past the filled tables, but he did not look up. He had learned not to engage. Astoria took off her coat and gloves quickly, and had ordered for both of them before Draco had a chance to sit down. She smiled at him easily.

"Much better. Better tea too, I'll wager. The thing I have missed most about England is the tea." She said, flashing a smile at the muggle waitress who brought their cups.

"So." She said, turning back to Draco once the waitress had moved away. "What can you tell me about my case?"

Draco sighed. "Not terribly much, I'm afraid. You are right of course, in your deposition. Improper Use of Magic doesn't apply here. Your spell, while certainly...interesting...is not the Imperius Curse. Now, whether the spell is worthy of a patent, or whether sanctions should be placed on it's use, is not entirely in my hands." He looked across at her. She did not seem at all surprised or perturbed.

"You say my spell is interesting. What do you mean?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, frankly Miss Greengrass-."

"Astoria, please. You're my lawyer, not my undertaker."

"...Astoria," Draco cast about for the words. "Your spell could be used to...darker purposes."

She winked, "And of all people I didn't think you would object."

Draco turned white. He looked down at his tea, drinking it too quickly and burning his tongue. He didn't say anything until he felt her hand over his.

"I've said something to upset you, haven't I?" She asked quietly. Draco turned his face to the wall. "I only meant it as a little joke. Everyone knows you were on the right side in the end."

He looked at her, feeling his shame and anger rising. "Do they?" He asked, eyeing her warily.

Astoria put her head down, almost touching her tea cup and she squeezed his hand again. He was tempted to pull it away, but did not.

"I'm truly sorry, Draco. Believe me, I didn't mean it about dark magic. I was only making a little joke."

Draco stared at her, and she lifted her head slightly to look back at him. "Besides," she said, "My spell can't be used for dark magic. It can only push a person one direction on a choice they were already going to make." She brightened. "You for instance."

"Me?"

"Well you're here at the tea shop with me, aren't you? And you were so considering not coming." She had a mischievous glint in her eye Draco did not quite like.

"You mean you..." he lowered his voice, " _pushed_ me to come here? Miss...Astoria! You've already had a warning."

She reached into her pocket and came out twirling a black wand.

"Daphne's." She said lightly. "She hasn't had a warning yet, has she?"

"Well she has NOW!" Draco hissed. Astoria's face fell as she tucked the wand away.

"Fine." She said quietly, downcast again like a scolded child. "I won't do it again. Not until you've worked things out with the Ministry."

Draco sighed, taking another swig of his tea. "Good." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?" A voice at their table made them both turn. Astoria again broke into her bright smile at the newcomer, a familiar bushy-haired witch.

"Hello!" She said, extending her hand. "Astoria Greengrass."

"Hermione Granger." The witch shook her hand firmly, turning to Draco. "Malfoy. It's been a while."

"That is has." He said, looking up to meet the witch's eye. "How are you?"

"Quite well. How are things at International Law?" She asked, peering at him worriedly.

"Quite well." Draco echoed hollowly. Astoria looked back and forth between them.

"You know each other." She said delightedly.

"Yes." Hermione said, still peering at Draco. "We were in the same year at Hogwarts. Malfoy, I was wondering. Ronald and I...well, we have just been wondering how you've been getting on. Molly ran into your mother in Diagon Alley last week, and she..." She blushed, casting about for the right words. "I was wondering if you wouldn't like to come to dinner this week." She glanced at Astoria. "You can bring Astoria too, of course. Harry and Ginny will be there, and well..."

Draco opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. He vaguely saw a splotch of orange hair further in the teahouse, glaring at him.

"We would be delighted." Astoria cut in smoothly. "Tomorrow? Six o'clock?"

Hermione smiled uncertainly, though she did not look relieved. She bowed her head slightly in farewell and moved away. Astoria looked up at Draco, seeing him staring at her, his mouth still slightly agape.

"Haven't you ever been told that is an excellent way to catch flies?" She asked.

Draco closed his mouth, shaking his head. "Why did you..."

"You see?" Astoria asked, "I don't even need the spell." She stood, quickly collecting her things, leaving Draco alone at the table. He realized too late that she had already paid the bill.

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother stop this." He sighed. "You know I can't go." Narcissa stood, brushing out his black slacks, while Lucius Malfoy sat in the corner, staring out the window.

"Of course you can!" She said, continuing to neaten his slacks. "The Greengrass' are good family. It would be good for you to start dating again. And if Harry Potter is extending you an invitation you must go."

"But-."

"No, Draco." His mother's eyes flashed. "He has done our family so many good turns. And one good turn deserves another. You already said you would go, and you are not breaking your word. Lucius?"

Lucius turned toward them distractedly. "Your mother is right, son."

Draco stared mournfully at his father, then he took the slacks from his mother, going toward his room.

"For the record, I did not say I was going." He grumbled. "And Miss Greengrass is my client. This is not a date."

He slammed the door and immediately regretted it. Neither of his parents took well to loud noises. He dressed slowly, and had just finished with his cuffs when Narcissa knocked lightly at his door.

"Draco?" She looked relieved when she saw that he was dressed. "I am glad you're going." She said softly.

"Mother, why are we doing this? And what did you say to the Weasley woman?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Draco...you were right the other night. We cannot go on like this. I can't watch you hiding away." Her voice was distant, sad. "All our old friends..." She sighed. "Potter had been good to us. I'm asking you to just try." She placed a cool hand on his cheek, turning him to face her. "For me."

Draco grimaced. "What did you tell the Weasley woman."

"Exactly what you told me. If she took it upon herself to tell the Granger girl and the others, that's her affair. I can't have you threatening to-."

From the front room, they heard a rhythmic knocking.

"Hello." Astoria smiled when Narcissa answered the door. "Mrs. Malfoy? I'm Astoria."

Draco stiffened in the next room. His mother was chatting easily with the young witch, and he looked again at his father, still staring out the window.

As Astoria and his mother entered, Draco noted that it was the happiest he had seen his mother in over three years. He looked at Astoria. She was in a simple black dress, her dark hair down, cropped neatly just below her chin. She smiled, looking him over, and took his arm, waving to his parents as she steered him to the door. Once outside she apparated him directly to Granger and Weasley's apartment building.

"Astoria." Draco said sternly, "Before we go in I would like to make a few things clear. You cannot volunteer me for activities or speak for me, and you cannot use that infernal spell again. Not on me or anyone else. I've sent my report to the Department, but I don't know if it has gone through yet."

Astoria looked at him curiously a moment. He stared back at her, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement, but she merely turned and made her way into the building. Draco shook his head, following.

Hermione answered the door, looking more enthusiastic than Draco was sure she felt. Ron hovered behind her, looking at him suspiciously. When they entered, Harry and Ginny were already in the kitchen with glasses of wine. Harry turned, smiling at Draco and Astoria nervously.

"Hello." He said. "Glad you could make it." Astoria extended her hand to him and Ginny in turn, speaking easily. Draco fell into stilted conversation with Hermione, who was politely pretending to be curious about his work. Ron, meanwhile, watched from the corner of his eye like a hawk. Draco tried not to look at him, focusing instead on the pattern of the tiled floor.

Astoria turned, mid-laugh, toward Ron.

"Do you know I think I've met more Weasleys in the past week than I had ever known even existed?" She asked, glancing between Ron and Ginny. "Why just the other day I was in your brother's shop! Delightful. I met Bill, of course, a year or so ago, when Fleur came back for vacation near Beauxbaton. Such a lovely little girl they have together."

Ron looked at her curiously, as though she were an alien.

"You weren't at Hogwarts, then?" He asked.

Astoria shrugged, "I'm afraid not. Though I've always fancied myself something of a Slytherin." She said wistfully.

Ron choked into his wine and Ginny gave him a hearty pound on the back.

"Slytherin?" He coughed. "Why Slytherin of all houses?"

Astoria peered into her wine glass thoughtfully. "I suppose I like to think I'm ambitious." She said slowly. "I've invented loads of spells, you know."

"You sound more like a Ravenclaw." Harry laughed.

Astoria waggled her eyebrows at him, "Oh but all of my spells are wicked. Would you like to see?"

"Astoria..." Draco said warningly.

She looked at him. "Oh not that one, Draco. Just another little one I've been working on. Now hold on." She took out her wand, examining it carefully. Then she gestured to Ron, handing him a galleon. "Here, hold this." She went to the white table cloth, placing her glass of wine on it and standing directly between Ron and the table.

"Now," She said, "Get the galleon into the glass of wine without spilling a single drop."

Ron looked quizzical. "What...like toss it in?"

"Of course!" She said, shaking her wand at him. Hermione looked nervously at the table cloth, but said nothing.

"Astoria, please." Draco whispered. She ignored him, flicking her wand twice.

"Well come on." She challenged Ron.

He gave an apologetic look toward Hermione, then threw the Galleon in the air.

" _Feliscus"_ Astoria whispered, flicking her wand twice again. The galleon sailed over her right shoulder and they her a small plop and a tinking of glass. Astoria stepped aside, revealing the galleon in her wine glass standing over the pristine tablecloth. Hermione sighed, relieved.

"It's...it's...lucky!" Ron said, sounding ecstatic.

"Precisely!" Astoria beamed. "Liquid luck in a charm. Of course it only works for about a second. Took me four years, that. I was never one for potions, but I do love charms." She winked at Ginny and the girl beamed, immediately pulling her to the side to discuss her own bat-bogey hex. Hermione listened interestedly, while Ron and Harry laughed and began to reminiscing of Felix felicus. Draco looked over Harry. It was strange, he supposed, to see how _happy_ they could all be. Especially Harry. _But_ , he thought darkly, _he no longer has the Dark Lord in his head. Now it's just me._

The dinner passed amiably. Astoria listened to Ron and Harry's tales of Auror training with great interest, as well as Hermione's forays in elf justice and Ginny's plans to join a Quidditch team now that she had graduated. Draco spoke softly with Harry and Ginny in turn, discussing Quidditch and magical law. At the end of the evening even Ron seemed to have stopped hovering over Draco, talking animatedly to Astoria about trolls.

As they left the apartment building Astoria turned to Draco. "Well, I didn't once speak for you or use that _infernal_ spell. I'd say by your standards tonight was a roaring success." She adjusted her scarf carefully over her hair.

"Get home safely." She said softly, before turning on her heel with a wink and apparating away, leaving Draco in the street, utterly confused.

That night, he did not dream of fiendfyre. He dreamt of galleons dropping into vials of liquid luck, and a dark haired girl laughing.

...

It had been three days, and still Draco had not seen Astoria Greengrass. The case had been dropped with the Department of Improper Magic, but now her spell was a subject of interest to other agencies. Draco had owled her, telling her when her warnings had been expunged, and had received no reply. He sat at his desk, his mind had wandered mid-sentence, and he had lost his place in the deposition he had been reading. He stood, considering going to the tea cart again when he caught a glimpse of shiny dark hair passing by his office.

"Astoria?"

The woman turned, and her face brightened with recognition

"Draco? I thought you worked here." Daphne Greengrass smiled vaguely at him. Draco blushed at his mistake. Daphne looked very like Astoria, though with longer hair and no freckles across her pale skin. She had been his year in Slytherin, though they had never been particularly close.

"I'm sorry, Daphne, I thought you were your sister." He mumbled apologetically.

She nodded. "It happens. She's the reason I'm here, actually." She held up her wand. "Apparently I need to get a warning erased. It seems I may have _foolishly_ used a spell that was banned." She narrowed her eyes slightly and Draco felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sure I can get that taken care of." He said quickly. "Please, come in." He gestured toward his office. Daphne looked at it and wrinkled her nose slightly before entering.

"I am grateful, you know." She said, standing by his desk as he began to jot off a memo to the Improper Use Department. "For you taking care of Astoria's little problem. I'm afraid she has been given a rather long leash."

"Of course. I was happy to help."

"She's a bit of a handful I'm afraid. Always off who knows where at all hours. My parents are practically frantic." She said, pursing her lips. "It's a mercy I have Greg now, to confide in."

Draco looked up sharply. "Greg Goyle?" He asked, trying not to sound agitated. Daphne smiled, fluttering the fingers of her left hand. Now Draco noticed the diamond on her third finger.

"C-congratulations." He smiled thinly. He hadn't spoken with Goyle in years. He was surprised, he supposed, to know Goyle was moving forward too, like Potter. He felt strangely abandoned.

"Thanks." Daphne said, looking down at her ring and tilting her head so it reflected in the light.

She ducked as a memo flew past her head. Draco expertly caught it and handed it to her.

"There you are, that should be receipt enough to clear your wand." He cleared his throught. "Give Goyle my best, would you?"

"I will." She paused at the door a moment. "Oh, and if you see that sister of mine before I do, tell her I expect her on Saturday, and that if she 'borrows' my wand again I'll curse her into next Tuesday." She smiled and flounced off. Draco felt strangely winded.

Draco grabbed his coat and his hat, making excuses to his coworkers as he passed. He didn't look up again until he was nearly home, standing once again on the familiar spot beside the Thames. He looked again at the water, thinking of Goyle. Somehow, he felt betrayed. He was grieving Crabbe alone now. Goyle would go off and have a perfect home life with Daphne Greengrass and the other purebloods. They would go to parties he used to be invited to, spend weekends with friends he used to know. He sighed heavily, sinking to a bench, ignoring the sounds of the muggles moving about him.

"Rough day?" A soft voice made him look up. Astoria stood in front of him. Her hair was down again and she was wearing a bright red coat. She smiled, seating herself on the bench next to him.

"You want to talk about it?" She whispered. Draco shook his head, and she nodded, sharing a long moment of silence with him.

"Your sister came in today."

"Yeah?" She asked, picking idly at one of the buttons on her coat.

"You really shouldn't have taken her wand."

She sighed, looking at him. Her face was open, irritated.

"She shouldn't have left it out then." She said simply.

Draco hunched his shoulders.

"Astoria, why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

He looked up at her. She was staring back at him, her eyes oddly bright.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

She stared back at him for a moment, then shivered. "Come on." She said, extending her gloved hand. "It's cold out here."

She led him, dazed through the streets. It seemed only a moment before they were at the door of his town house. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Draco blinked before taking out his keys and pushing open the door.

His mother was not there, she must have gone out shopping. He led Astoria into the sitting room. As always, his father was there, staring out the window. He didn't look up when they entered. Draco stood awkwardly for a moment before removing his coat. Astoria glanced at Lucius uncertainly before doing the same and handing her coat to Draco.

"I'll make some tea." She said softly.

She made her way to the kitchen. Draco looked after her, uncertain of whether or not to follow. He listened as she tinkered with the kettle and opened a few cabinets. He turned back to his father, watched him a moment before taking a seat in the opposite chair. Astoria glided back into the sitting room carrying a tray. Draco watched as she silently poured out the tea. She placed a cup in front of him, black, then reached out and put a cup in front of his father.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked hesitantly. Lucius jolted, as though waking from a dream, and turned toward her vaguely.

"How do you take it?" She asked, gesturing toward the steaming tea cup. Lucius stared at her a moment, looking confused.

"Lemon." He said quietly, going to turn back to the window.

"That's how I always take it." She smiled, placing a lemon slice in his tea and settling in the chair next to him with her own cup. Draco watched her, feeling embarrassed. For some reason, he did not want her to see his father, speak to him. Not like this.

They sat quietly, Draco watching as Astoria quietly drank her tea. She did not stare at him or his father with her face strained with worry the way his mother did. She stood, walking to the small radio in the corner and switching it on, turning the knob through channels until a light, classical sonata filled the room. She smiled up at Draco, looking pleased with herself, and returned to her tea. An odd calm had washed over the room. The three sat, listening to the music, Lucius still distant, Astoria with her eyes hooded, and Draco sitting stiffly, trying not to look at either of them.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Astoria said again after a moment. Again, Lucius turned toward her dazedly.

"You've hardly touched your tea." She said gently. Lucius stared down at the cup where she was pointing, then looked up at her. He reached down, hesitantly, and took the tea cup, sipping it lightly. He turned back to the window, holding it in his hand.

When Narcissa came home she had been delighted to see Astoria there. The two women spoke quietly, even with the music, discussing Astoria's family.

"Of course, with my sister's engagement, mother is a wreck. She has been wanting to plan our weddings since we were born." Astoria laughed lightly. Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, to Greg Goyle. I didn't take to it at first, but they seem well-suited to each other."

Narcissa glanced at Draco. "We used to know Greg quite well." She said nervously.

"He seems content to let Daphne have her run of the place. I think father is just looking forward to getting her out of the house. She has fairly taken over the place with her planning." Astoria took another sip of tea. "They're having an engagement party, Saturday, I believe." She smiled brightly at Narcissa. "Perhaps you and Mr. Malfoy could come?"

Narcissa stiffened slightly. "I don't know if that would be appropriate." She said slowly. "We haven't received an invitation."

"Nonsense." Astoria said lightly. "I have just invited you. I'll speak with mother about it. She'll be delighted."

Narcissa glanced at Draco again, then back to Astoria. "Perhaps." She said, smiling thinly. Draco watched as her eyes slid to Lucius, who had now finished his tea, though he continued to hold the cup close.

Astoria waved off Narcissa's offer to stay for dinner. She took the tray into the kitchen, and Draco could hear the dishes as they magically washed themselves in the sink. When she came back through she hugged Narcissa warmly, before turning to Lucius.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Until I see you again." She smiled.

"Good evening, Miss Greengrass." He said softly, not turning.

Narcissa's eyes widened. She pressed Astoria's hand again, with great feeling, before turning to Draco.

"See Astoria to the door, will you?" She asked. Draco nodded, walking into the front room, Astoria followed behind him and allowed him to help her into her coat.

"Your sister told me to be sure to be there Saturday." He said as she donned her gloves. "I suppose that is the engagement party?"

Astoria pulled a face. "Yes, I suppose she'll be wanting me to make an appearance." She said, eyeing Draco steadily. "I don't have an escort." She said finally, after a moment of strained silence.

"Astoria, I-." He began. She raised a gloved finger to his lips.

"Let me put it this way, Draco. Without an escort I will _not_ be attending, and my sister will be very displeased." Her eyes were twinkling. "Furthermore, I would be disappointed."

"I don't think Goyle would want me there." Draco said finally. He was relieved when she didn't ask him why, instead she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, clicking her tongue. When she looked back at him, her eyes were challenging.

"I think you spend to much time worrying what other people think of you." She said. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. He blushed deeply, feeling a stone sinking in his stomach.

"I'll see you Saturday." She whispered, before stepping out the door, leaving a gust of cold air where she had been standing.

...

The invitation came, as Astoria had said, by owl the next morning.

 _Dear Malfoy Family,  
Charles and Anita Greengrass invite you to join them in celebrating the union of Daphne Greengrass and Gregory Goyle this Saturday, the twelfth of November at the Greengrass Estate at eight o'clock. Repondez s'il vous plait.  
Many happy returns.  
Anita._

The invitation shimmered in curly gold writing, above a small golden unicorn, which pranced merrily to and fro across the bottom of the card. Their names and Anita's signature were added to the card in green ink. The snowy owl who had brought it sat haughtily on the breakfast table, blinking brightly at Narcissa as she read the invitation aloud to Draco and Lucius.

"It's a pity we cannot go." Narcissa sighed, looking over to Lucius, who was picking absentmindedly at his breakfast.

Draco didn't reply. He merely stared at his breakfast. He knew how much his father's condition had pained his mother, how isolated she had been. Still, he could not in good conscience speak to her about it. Lucius's silence, his listlessness, had not improved in the passing years. If anything, he had grown worse. Still, he thought, acknowledging Astoria the day before had been something, however small. H had, in his small way, acknowledged her. Draco found himself reflecting on that as his mother began to clear the table. Another, smaller envelope had come alongside the invitation. Draco had seen his own name in crisp, uniform capitals. When Narcissa was in the kitchen, Draco slowly tore through the envelope with his thumb.

 _Don't overthink it. I'll be the one in the green dress.  
Love,  
Astoria_

He stared at the note for a moment, pondering. He only just slipped it into the pocket of his trousers as Narcissa returned.

"Draco?" She spoke hesitantly, and he looked up, meeting her pale eyes.

"Is Astoria...I mean, will she be coming again?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Draco said. And in all truth, he did not.

...

The Greengrass family lived in a large manorhouse with extensive gardens. Draco stood at the gate, looking over the stone facade of the house. It was, perhaps, not as stately as Malfoy Manor had been. A soft, golden glow shone from the open windows. Draco adjusted his tie. He could see the figures moving in the windows, could hear the light music wafting through the air. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the stone path.

A small house elf wearing a blue toddler's dress answered the door. He presented his invitation somewhat hesitantly, but the creature merely took his hat and coat and directed him down the hall. When he came to the double doors he stopped. The music on the other side sounded oddly sinister. He wondered, briefly, if this was not some elaborate trap. The pureblood families were not fond of the Malfoys, and while the Greengrass' had never associated with the Dark Lord, openly or otherwise, he had always known where their sympathies had rested. Still, thinking of Astoria, here easy laugh, her friendliness toward Granger and the others, he somehow couldn't imagine her luring him there, even if she had used her strange suggestibility spell on him once. Still, some small part of him told him to turn back, to go home. He was just about to do so when the door opened.

Theodore Nott stood there, his arm slung over the shoulder of a familiar girl with mousey brown hair and an upturned nose.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson gasped, stopping short to stare at him. "I didn't know you were-." She stopped short, closing her mouth. The three stood awkwardly for a moment before an older man with slightly graying hair stepped behind them.

"Ah! Young Master Malfoy!" The man shook Draco's hand pleasantly before glancing and Pansy and Theo, still frozen in the doorway.

"Well come in, boy. No use loitering in the corridor." He gently steered Draco around his former friend and girlfriend and into the ballroom.

The room was brightly decorated with glittering lights, and small rosy orbs were floating from guest to guest. Trays, laden with drinks, seemed to be circling the room lazily of their own accord, the rear doors were thrown open, allowing a balmy breeze that felt unusual for late autumn to drift into the room. The man handed Draco a glass of champagne that seemed to have appeared out of thin air and guided him toward the long table laden with finger foods.

"Hideously expensive, all of it." The older gentleman drawled, seeing Draco's eyes moving over the decor. "Can't understand why we had to invite half of Britain, but I suppose if we didn't we would be eating canape for months."

"Father! You found him!" A familiar voice rang from across the room. Draco looked up, slightly embarrassed.

Astoria, true to her word, was wearing a silken emerald gown which hugged her figure tightly and brought out the warmth in her milky skin. She made her way across the room, her arm spread wide. She lightly kissed the older gentleman on the cheek before turning to Draco, her eyes glittering.

"You came." She breathed, smiling radiantly at him.

Her father coughed lightly and she turned back to him, looking pleased.

"Daphne is looking for you, you know." She said. "She's going on about some sort of announcement?"

"Oh dear." Mr. Greengrass said, his face falling. "Do you suppose it's too late to slip out the back?"

Astoria shrugged. "You'll only make things worse for yourself if you do. I'm afraid they know where you sleep." She laughed.

"Vultures, she and your mother both." He hissed, before quietly excusing himself and once again shaking Draco's hand.

Astoria lightly touched Draco's elbow, smiling up at him.

"So you decided to walk into the lion's den, as it were." She smiled, guiding him toward the open garden doors. "I was worried you would lose heart and I'd have to face the evening alone." She quirked a brow at him. "I would have been very disappointed."

"Well I'm glad not to disappoint." Draco said stiffly. He took a quick gulp of his drink, pretending not to notice the eyes following them as they crossed the room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pansy, staring at him openly. He tried not to look about the room for Goyle.

Astoria led him out onto the veranda, which was mercifully empty.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. He was grateful she wasn't peering at him, the way his mother and Granger had when they were worried. Instead, she toyed with a small vase of flowers. When he didn't answer immediately she sighed.

"You don't have to tell me, you know." She whispered, looking down. "But I do care that you're alright."

Draco stared at her until she looked up, meeting his eyes.

"You don't even know me." He said. She winced slightly, and he realized he had spat the words at her. His tension had gotten the better of him.

"No...perhaps I don't." She whispered. She leaned heavily on the low stone wall of the Veranda, still looking at her hands.

"I know you are smart, Draco, Daphne always said so." She said quietly. "I know you took the mark for You-Know-Who. I know your father went to Azkaban. I know you regretted...everything. I know..." she paused for a moment. "I know a week ago you wanted to jump into the Thames."

Draco stared at her. "H-how?" He stammered.

She looked up at him now, her eyes spilling over.

"I saw you, Draco. Why do you think I got that warning from the Ministry that morning?" She asked.

"You mean you used the spell on me...before?" His eyes widened with realization. That was why he had been given the case. That was why she had found him at the cafe that afternoon. Astoria sighed.

"You looked so sad..." She murmured. "Like you hadn't a friend in the world." She was braced for him to yell at her, for him to storm away, but he merely sank beside her onto the stone wall. She wiped her face on the back of her hand, and he hunched down, putting his head in his hands. For some reason he felt like crying too.

"How did you know what I was going to do?" He whispered, strained.

"I didn't." She answered. "But I was afraid of what you might do. I knew the spell wasn't necessarily legal. Madame Maxim had warned me not to use it before, but seeing you there...I felt I needed to do something. Something that would last."

"So that's it then." He said bitterly.

Astoria moved beside him, placing her hand over his and pulling it away. He looked up at her and felt a jolt. She looked so fragile, frightened even.

"You aren't here tonight because I am trying to save you, or because I'm afraid of what you might do." She said firmly. "You're here tonight because I wanted you here. No tricks. I wanted to see you again." She placed her other hand softly on his cheek.

"Oh! Excuse me." They both jumped at Pansy's voice. She stood at the door, her eyes dark. Draco stood quickly, leaving Astoria seated, her hand raised.

"I believe your father is about to make an announcement." Pansy sniffed. "If you aren't too _busy_ out here, I'm sure Daphne would like you to be there." She glared at the other girl before turning and storming back into the house. Astoria stood and tidied her dress distractedly. Draco waited, watching her. When she looked up he extended his arm, and she smiled weakly.

"I see what you mean about the den of lions." He muttered as they made their way back inside.

The guests had crowded around the small platform where the band had been playing. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass stood at the head of the room, Mrs. Greengrass looking tearful. Draco and Astoria stood at the rear of the crowd, watching as Mr. Greengrass cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Hello, my friends, honored guests." He coughed lightly. His eyes landed on Astoria and Draco and he winked. "We are here tonight to celebrate the beginning of a new chapter for our family." He gestured to his right, and Daphne Greengrass, dressed in a sparkling white gown, stepped onto the podium, arm-in-arm with a tall, broad-shouldered man. Draco stiffened.

"My daughter, Daphne, has, at long last, announced her engagement to Gregory Goyle." Mr. Greengrass boomed. In the applause that followed, Draco watched a smug smile pass over the broad-shouldered man's face. In the passing years, Goyle had grown a rather sleek mustache, and he seemed even brawnier than Draco remembered. He held onto Daphne's hand possessively, as if he were afraid someone might try to snatch her away. Daphne, for her part, looked thrilled. She flushed and blew a kiss at the crowd as their applause died down, and he heard Astoria snort lightly at his side.

"We are delighted that the Greengrass family shall soon be bonded with that of the Goyles." Mr Greengrass said, raising his glass to a small, brooding corner of the room where Draco recognized Goyle's mother and sister. They looked somewhat ill and out of place in the sparkling ballroom. Mr. Greengrass took a deep drink, saying a few more, slightly less intelligible words about fidelity and honor before there was another deafening applause and the band again began to play.

Astoria turned to Draco.

"I think I need a drink." She whispered, and he nodded. She plucked two glasses of champagne from the floating tray as it passed, handing one to Draco and grinning wickedly. Daphne and Goyle were making their way through the crowd now, him shaking hands while she flashed her ring delightedly. Draco tried to move himself and Astoria to the side as they approached, only to be intercepted by Pansy and Theo.

"Well, Astoria. I had _no idea_ that you and dear Draco were so terribly close." Pansy said, her voice dripping with too much sweetness. Theo snorted beside her.

"Draco handled a case for me in his department." Astoria answered, smiling at him. "He saved me quite a bit of trouble."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Ah yes, Daphne mentioned your little...indiscretion. I suppose I should be glad to know the ministry doesn't allow just anyone to go around inventing curses." She took an exaggerated sip of her champagne. "But I suppose we aren't as _indulgent_ as they are in France."

"Perhaps not." Astoria said through gritted teeth. "Though it seems to me Britain might be slipping. At Beauxbaton we would never allow a pig with a wand to call itself a witch."

The color drained from Pansy's face.

"You're lucky that your sister is my dear friend," She hissed. "Otherwise I might teach you a lesson in manners."

"She'd be grateful." Astoria glared back at Pansy. "She never did seem to manage that herself."

Pansy's face smoothed into an indulgent smile. "I hope I didn't strike a nerve, dear. It's such a pity," She drawled, looking back at Theo. "Such a fine family being forced to welcome the black sheep back into the fold."

Draco felt Astoria tense beside him and he placed a warning hand on her shoulder.

"Pansy," He whispered. "Knock it off."

Pansy smiled up at him. "Why Draco, I'm surprised at you." She purred. "I had always thought you had better taste. Still, I suppose I suppose a lot has changed." She quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me, how is your father? I'm sure he and your mother are ever so cozy in their new little hovel."

Astoria's wand was at Pansy's face in an instant.

"Shut it." Astoria whispered, her voice venomous.

"Astoria!"

The four whirled, seeing Daphne and Goyle before them, both looking horrified. Astoria quickly tucked away her wand.

"I'm sorry, Daphne." Astoria said quietly, looking at the floor as her sister glowered at her.

"You promised me you would behave tonight." Daphne growled, and Draco subconsciously took a step back. "I would hope your definition of _behaving_ isn't drawing your wand on my friends."

"I said I was sorry." Astoria muttered.

Draco looked up, his eyes meeting Goyle's.

"Malfoy." Goyle offered his hand stiffly. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Congratulations Goyle." Malfoy replied, shaking the other man's hand firmly. Daphne was still scowling at her sister, and Draco felt oddly protective. The music was slower now, a waltz, and he took Astoria's hand.

"Come on," He said tightly, "Lets dance."

Astoria allowed him to lead her away from her sister and the others to the dance floor. He placed his other hand lightly on her waist and began to twirl her about slowly. She was still staring at the ground.

"Don't let her get to you." He muttered, and Astoria looked up at him dazedly. "Pansy has always been, and will always be a vicious bitch."

Astoria smiled slightly.

"Did you really used to date her?" She asked, peering up at him through her lashes.

He chuckled darkly. "Shocking as it may be, even I make mistakes." He spun her lightly away, and back to him.

"Are you certain you aren't making another one now?" She asked. Her eyes were bright again, almost teasing.

"Perhaps." He said, smiling back at her now. "But this is the best of them."

...


	3. Chapter 3

Astoria and Draco sat in a dark corner of the veranda, listening to the music drifting through the open doors. She leaned her head on his shoulder, twirling a leaf between her fingers. The guests had begun to leave, and only a few remained, still turning on the dance floor.

"Draco?"

He looked down at her glossy head, she was still twisting the leaf in her fingers.

"Yes?"

"Did you kill anyone?" She asked softly. Feeling him stiffen. "You don't have to tell me. I know you don't like to talk about it."

"Didn't they tell you?"

She sighed, dropping the leaf and letting it flutter through the ground.

"I'd like to hear it from you."

He turned away, looking over the dark garden, then back at the girl leaning against him. She was oddly still, waiting for him to answer.

"No." He said softly. "I never killed anyone. I tried..." His voice caught. "I never could do it."

She sighed, leaning her head more heavily on him.

"He called me a coward." He whispered. "The Dark Lord felt that I was...weak. Like my father." His voice darkened at the memory.

Astoria shifted, looking up at him. Her dark eyes were earnest.

"That doesn't make you weak, Draco." She said softly, catching his hand. "Not being able to do...not doing what he told you does not make you weak."

"I didn't stop him either."

She looked at his hand for a long moment before speaking.

"Real courage is not just charging into the fray." She said slowly. "Real courage is protecting those you care for, not fighting the battles you cannot win." She turned her eyes back to him. "If you had tried to stop him he would have killed you. Killed your parents too, probably." She said tightly.

He nodded. "Maybe it was bigger than us, though." He said. "Maybe I should have been willing to give all that up."

She sat up from his shoulder, her eyes burning.

"I'm glad you didn't." She said fiercely. "I'm glad you didn't die because of him."

He was about to look away when her hand went behind his neck and pulled him into her. Her mouth met his hotly, and he sat, frozen for a moment before putting his hands in her hair. She pressed deeper into him, moving her lips over his softly. He tightened his hand, taking a fistful of her hair and kissed her back ferociously. He felt as though a well in his chest was opening, as though he had been gutted. He shifted, pulling her body into his to fill that space. She breathed into his mouth, and he inhaled her, tasting the sting of champagne on her lips, mixed with something unplaceable. As he pulled her in one of his hands moved to her waist, and she arched her back into him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, running it over her bottom lip, and she gasped lightly, tightening her hands in his hair. She moved a hand to his cheek pushing him away softly, placing a final, sweet kiss on his lips.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment after she pulled away and felt her sigh before nestling into him.

"Promise me you'll never say that again." She whispered. "Never tell me that you wish you died."

He was silent for a long moment before looking down and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. He didn't speak, but wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into his chest.

...

The next morning he awoke from a pleasant dreamless sleep. His lips felt swollen, and he reached up a finger, running over them lightly. He had left Greengrass Manor well after midnight, saying his farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass rather hastily before Astoria had dragged him out the door. There she had kissed him again, softly, before turning back into the house. He rose, donning his dressing robe and making his way down to the table for breakfast.

Narcissa looked up and smiled as he entered.

"Good morning." She said, pouring him a cup of tea. "How was the Greengrass'?"

"Pleasant." He said quietly, before looking over the paper. "Anything interesting?"

She sat, unfolding the paper. "Do you remember that Parkinson girl you used to see?"

"Pansy." He said sourly. "She was at the party. Why?"

His mother turned to a page and held the paper up to him.

"She is being seen at St. Mungos. Apparently some time early this morning she began to show the strangest symptoms. Started sprouting black wool, like a sheep, all over her face. The Mediwitches are baffled. It's a curse they haven't seen before, and apparently they can't seem to reverse it." She looked at Draco steadily. "Was she quite well when you saw her?"

Draco tried not to choke on his tea, grabbing the paper and skimming through the article.

"She was..." He said, finding himself wishing the article included a photograph. "Excuse me, I have an appointment." He said, standing suddenly.

"But it's Sunday!" Narcissa cried. "And you aren't even dressed yet! Sit down, Draco. Eat something."

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry mother, haven't the time!" He rushed upstairs, pulling on a gray jumper and slacks. He paused, looking in the mirror. His hair had fallen over his eyes, and he tidied himself, slicking it back neatly before he went to the fireplace, tossing floo powder into it.

"Greengrass Manor!" He called, feeling himself being pulled into the floo network.

He emerged, coughing, to find himself in a sunny kitchen. Two house elves looked up at him, seemingly shocked.

"I'm here to see Astoria." He said, looking from one to the other. They glanced at each other before the smaller one, the one who wore the blue child's dress answered.

"Miss Astoria is in the dining room, sir. Through that door." She pointed at the door opposite the fireplace, and Draco thanked her quickly, excusing himself. When he entered he blushed deeply. All four members of the Greengrass household, in addition to Goyle, stared up at him from the breakfast table. Daphne and her mother looked shocked, while Mr. Greengrass only looked confused. Astoria beamed.

"Hello Draco." She said brightly. "Have you had breakfast?"

Draco felt his face growing hotter.

"N-no. I'm sorry to interrupt. I thought-." He trailed off lamely. The five looked at him a moment longer before Mr. Greengrass stood.

"Well come, sit. Can't be zipping around on an empty stomach. Bad for the digestion." He winked, pulling a chair from the corner and placing it between himself and Daphne. Draco walked slowly and sat, more embarrassed by the minute, as the house elves came and brought him a plate.

"Astoria, you should have told us you were having company." Mrs. Greengrass said sternly as Mr. Greengrass heaped food onto Draco's plate.

"I'm sorry mother," Astoria said, smiling. "It must have slipped my mind in all the excitement last night." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at Draco, and he smiled back at her before thanking Mr. Greengrass for for pouring his tea.

"Can't fault her. I could barely stand this morning." Mr. Greengrass said cheerily. "All that dancing. I suppose I'm not as young as I used to be." He winked at Mrs. Greengrass across the table and she tutted at him.

Daphne glared around the table at each person in turn, including Goyle, who paled under her stern gaze. Finally she placed her tea cup down forcefully, Draco was surprised it did not shatter.

"Mother," She said, her tone icy. "Would you tell Astoria that, if she continues to behave as she did last night, she will not be receiving an invitation to my wedding."

Mrs. Greengrass looked between her daughters nervously, while Astoria appeared completely unconcerned.

"I'm right here, Daphne, you can tell me yourself."

Daphne sniffed and did not answer. Goyle took her hand and did his best to scowl.

"Now girls, please." Mr. Greengrass said. "I won't have you two bickering in front of our guest. And no one is uninvited to anything." He returned to his plate, looking pleased with himself.

"But father!" Daphne whined. "She pulled her wand on Pansy last night! Nearly cursed her right in the middle of my party!"

Mrs. Greengrass gasped, but Mr. Greengrass merely looked up at his younger daughter.

"Shameful way to spoil a good party." He said slowly, "What did she do?"

"She was rude." Astoria said simply.

"Rude!" Daphne shrieked. "Rude! Coming from you!" She looked furious. Draco scooted his chair slightly away from her and smiled a little when Goyle did the same.

"Daphne..." Astoria said warningly.

"No! I'm tired of this! You come back after seven years and immediately start hurling curses around like some sort of _freak_!" Daphne shouted. "You associate with blood traitors and filth, you steal my wand, you almost ruin my engagement party! And now you call my friend RUDE?" She was standing now. Goyle had retracted his hand and looked uncomfortable. Astoria looked up, tears in her eyes.

"She did all that for me." Draco said quietly. "All of it. She was worried about me. I have been...having a very difficult time." He looked up at Astoria. "Astoria has been trying to help me. She took your wand because she needed to use that spell to help me, and she'd already had a warning. And Pansy..." He faltered. "Pansy attacked my family last night. Said some very cruel things. Astoria was only trying to help."

The table went silent. Daphne sat down, looking slightly embarrassed, while Goyle and the Greengrasses stared at Draco. He glanced down at Astoria to see her beaming at him.

"Well..." Mr. Greengrass said finally, clearing his throat. "That settles that. Daphne, I think you owe your sister an apology."

Daphne looked up, her face streaked with tears. Then she stood and dashed from the table, slamming the door. Goyle sat awkwardly for a moment before he too stood.

"I'll go...uh...see if she's alright." He said. He looked at for a moment, pausing as though he wanted to speak before lumbering after Daphne out the door.

"Well there goes that." Mrs. Greengrass said, casting her eyes about the room. Astoria stood, taking Draco by the arm as she passed him and pulling him along behind her. She took him up the stairs and into a large, frilly bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Draco said softly.

She looked at him for a moment then threw her arms about his neck, kissing him fiercely. He swayed, trying to regain his balance and kissed her back.

"Thank you." She whispered, pulling away. "You didn't have to do that."

He looked down at her, fighting a smile. "And you didn't have to do...whatever you did to Pansy."

"The black sheep?" She asked innocently. "That was nothing."

"They can't fix her you know. St. Mungos. You may have to reverse the spell yourself." He said sternly. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"They haven't tried much then. All they have to do is shear her." She laughed. "Spells aren't always the answer."

"Don't tell me you invented that spell yourself too." He laughed softly.

"Of course not. Hermione told me."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You and Granger are exchanging secrets now?"

She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, shrugging. "I like Hermione. She's...talented."

"She's muggle born you know."

"What does that matter?"

"Your sister would say it matters a great deal."

She rolled her eyes. "Blood status is not the beginning or the end of my interest in a person." She peered up at his face. "Does it matter to you?"

"It...it used to. Now I think...I'm trying Astoria. A lifetime of anger isn't so easily overcome." Draco looked at her, shaking his head, a small smile playing across his lips. "She punched me in the nose once, you know." At Astoria's raised eyebrows he clarified. "Granger."

"Did you deserve it?"

"Probably. I was thirteen at the time."

She pulled a face. "I would have punched you in the nose too, I suppose. Just for being thirteen. I'm sure you were a prat."

He bent, kissing her again softly. She reached up on her tiptoes, sighing as he wrapped an arm about her waist and pulled her closer. His fingers ran up her jawline, playing with a strand of her short hair, and she nipped him playfully as he twisted the lock about his finger.

"Did you come all this way just to congratulate me on Pansy?" She asked breathlessly as they broke apart.

"No, I came all this way to see you." He whispered. "I was afraid you'd disappear again after last night."

She tilted her head at him, raising an eyebrow. "You thought I'd run away from you?"

"You wouldn't be the first." He said darkly.

Astoria pursed her lips, thinking. "Draco," She said firmly. "You need to leave the past to the ghosts."

"What if it's not so simple?"

She sat down in the small chair beside her bed. "Draco, just sit for a moment, please. You don't have to think about it right now."

Draco shook his head. "I can't forget. Every time I look into their faces...I see what I am. A coward."

Astoria took his hand. "Come on." She looked about the room. "I need to show you something."

...

She had taken him everywhere. The National Gallery, where he had marveled at the stillness of the muggle paintings, the British Museum, where he had laughed while she pulled faces at the sarcophagi. She had taken him by underground the the East End, pointing out beautiful old buildings and making up (he thought) colorful histories for each of them, then she had pulled him into a small Indian restaurant, delighting in his inability to stomach spicy foods and laughing as he tried to decipher the meaning of the foreign muggle art adorning the walls. Not once did they pass a witch or wizard.

Draco sat now, in the chair in Astoria's room at Greengrass Manor. He watched her, a glass of wine of wine dangling from her finger tips while she glared at the game of Wizard Chess between them. Her pieces were revolting, distrustful of her after she had directed her bishop to his death. She was not very good.

"There." She said, pointing her knight to a new space. He looked up at her sourly before dutifully making his way to the square, beginning to tussle with Draco's nearby bishop.

"Astoria..." Draco asked, looking at her. Her hair was still mussed from the wind, and her clean white jumper hung off her shoulder to one side. She was breathtaking.

"Mm?" She asked, not looking up from the board.

"Why me?" He asked, haltingly. "Why are you doing all this for me? I mean, you hardly even know me."

She didn't answer immediately. Instead, she furrowed her brow, thinking carefully, her index finger tapping on her chin. Finally, she looked back at him.

"I don't know." She admitted. Then she straightened, stretching. "Do you know when I first saw you, Draco?"

"No?" He questioned.

"Daphne was beginning her second year at Hogwarts. I had gone with my family to see her off. I remember her pointing you out to me, on the platform." She pulled a face. "You were surrounded by your cronies, showing off a new broom. You looked...well...happy, I suppose, but pompous."

Draco nodded, blushing at the memory. His second year, his father had given him his Nimbus 2001. That was the year he had become seeker for Slytherin. He would be lying if he said he was not pleased with himself.

"That was the year the Chamber opened." Astoria continued quietly. "Daphne wrote me. We were...close once. When we were younger. She told me how the muggle borns were being petrified, about the blood on the walls." She looked up at him steadily. "Everyone thought it was you who had opened the Chamber. It was then that I decided I couldn't go to Hogwarts. I begged my father to send me to Beauxbatons instead. I was afraid."

"But you're a pureblood." Draco said, confused.

"That didn't matter. We all knew what it meant. My tutors had told me of the First Wizarding War. My parents had begun to whisper that it was only the beginning. You-Know-Who would be coming back."

She shuddered, continuing. "When I saw you that morning by the Thames, I recognized you. I thought maybe...you were going to jump because you were angry he had lost." She shook her heads. "So many people were, Including Daphne. I didn't know why you were doing it, but I knew I couldn't let you. Then I saw you with Hermione."

She placed her hand over his. "You had changed, Draco. You weren't that pompous little boy anymore. The war had made you different. I could see that you were sorry for what had happened."

Draco felt his face growing hot.

"I hurt so many people." He choked.

Astoria leaned forward, looking him in the eye. "That doesn't matter. You aren't that person anymore. You can't spend your whole life feeling guilty for the person you were."

Draco felt hot tears coursing down his face. He tried to pull away, but Astoria held onto him, looking up at him earnestly.

"You aren't a monster, Draco Malfoy."

...


	4. Chapter 4

_Astoria lay, crumpled, at the feet of the hooded figure. She was panting, clearly in pain. She looked up at the figure and began to scream. The figure raised his wand, his laughter, high and cold, mingling with her screams. "Avada Kadavra!" He hissed, and a stream of green light struck Astoria in the chest. Her head fell back, her face cold, frozen in horror. The figure raised his pale hands and lowered his hood. Draco stood, a wicked smile playing on his lips as he stood over Astoria, now dead. His eyes glowed red._

Draco woke screaming.

He sat, blankets tangled about his legs, on Astoria's bed. He must have fallen asleep there. He looked over at the unfinished chess game on the table. Then he saw something moving toward him,slowly in the dark, and Astoria was there, wearing silken pajamas, her normally sleek hair was sticking up in all directions.

"What is it? Are you alright?" She asked, her voice still husky with sleep.

Draco lowered his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"You...you were dead..." He cried. He felt her arms around him now, surprisingly sturdy.

"It was just a dream." She whispered. "You're alright. I'm okay, see? I'm right here." She rocked him gently side to side as his sobs slowly subsided.

"Where were you?" He asked softly.

"In the chair. You fell asleep, and I didn't want to move you."

"You can have your bed back, you know."

She placed a cool hand on his forehead. "I think we both know that you need to stay here tonight. Don't worry."

"At least stay with me, please." He asked quietly. She looked uncertain for a moment before nodding, and he scooted onto his side so she could lay beside him in the bed. He put an arm over her and buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. As she relaxed, her body melted into him.

"You're okay." She whispered again, kissing his knuckles softly, and he sank into a dreamless sleep.

...

The next morning when Draco woke, Astoria was still sleeping beside him, her arm flung over his chest. He almost laughed, watching as she twitched slightly in her sleep. He reached over hesitantly, sweeping her hair from her face. At his touch she jolted awake, only to sink back into the bed, muttering.

"Go 'sleep." She moaned, turning away from him.

"Not all of us have that luxury I'm afraid." Draco whispered, and she turned, eyeing him blearily. "It's Monday morning, Astoria. I need to go home and change for work."

She sighed, rolling backwards until she was sprawled over him.

"You can't leave if you can't move." She groaned, as he gently pushed her to the side, sliding from under the covers.

"You can stay in bed if you like. I'm just going to..." He edged toward the door.

"Draco!" Astoria's eyes flew open as she hissed at him. He looked up, startled.

She sat straight up, looking at him sternly. "If you think for even a moment that you are walking out of this room, you have another thing coming."

He sighed. "Astoria, I have to go to work. I can come back after."

"That's not what I mean." She snapped. "You can't WALK out of this room. You have to apparate. If my parents know you spent the night you can say goodbye to whatever invitation you have to visit."

Draco blushed, embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have stayed."

"Don't be ridiculous." Astoria stood and pulled him closer. "I slept like a baby. Well, mostly." She eyed him worriedly. "You're just lucky I cast _muffliato_ last night or they would have heard you. Are you positive you can go to work?"

Draco nodded, smiling. "I'm fine. Honestly, having you with me helped." He looked to the clock on her wall. "I need to go now though, I'll be late. I'm sure my mother is furious."

Astoria nodded, going on her toes to kiss him lightly. "I'll take you to the cinema tonight. You'll like the cinema." She whispered. "Six o'clock, alright?"

He smiled and nodded, pulling her into another kiss. When he pulled away, she looked pleased, if slightly dazed.

"I'll see you tonight." He whispered. With a sharp CRACK he was gone, in the front hall of his small house.

"Draco!"

He turned, seeing Narcissa, her face strained with worry.

"Good morning mother." He said softly, trying to push past her to go change.

"Where have you been? Don't tell me your 'appointment' yesterday lasted all night as well?" She hissed, looking positively furious.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry mother. I should have let you know where I was..." He said, his shoulders slacking.

"And where was that exactly?" She whispered angrily. He stared, and she took a few breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Draco, I was worried sick." She whispered. He nodded and she went forward hugging him. "You can't disappear like that."

"I'm sorry, mother." He whispered. "I fell asleep at Astoria's." She looked at him, opening her mouth to speak, but he pressed on.

"And I am going to some sort of show with her tonight."

"I see." She said quietly. "And will you be spending the night with her tonight as well?"

Draco tried his best not to blush.

"No, mother, not if you don't want me to." He looked at her worried face. "It isn't like that you know. We aren't..." He couldn't get the words out, instead blushing furiously.

Narcissa looked visibly relieved.

"Just be careful, Draco."

"I will." He said quietly, before moving past her to his room.

...

Astoria sat in the small cafe, waiting for Hermione Granger. Over the past weeks since she and Draco had started dating, the witches had gotten into a comfortable habit of sharing lunch together, discussing anything but their respective relationships. She spotted the frizzy-haired witch and waved her over to the table, and Hermione looked relieved.

"You always pick the most inconvenient lunch places, Astoria, I was lucky to find the place." Hermione scolded. "I don't see why we can't just eat near the ministry."

Astoria shrugged, "I didn't think you would mind trying something new every once in a while."

"Astoria, I have had the same best friends since I was eleven, familiar is my style."

"Fair enough."

The witches grinned at each other. While neither Draco not Ron were especially pleased by their budding friendship, Hermione was grateful to have found someone to confide in who was not directly associated with the Weasley family. Astoria, similarly, was pleased to be able to discuss something other than Daphne's looming wedding.

"She uninvited me again." She sighed, as the waitress left with their orders.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What for this time?"

Astoria shrugged. "Apparently I was rude to Goyle. I may have implied he didn't have much going on up there."

Hermione laughed, "Ginny told me the same thing about Ron when we started dating. You're just being a good sister."

Astoria shook her head. While Daphne had made a habit of uninviting her at every opportunity, she had begun to spend less and less time at home She spent her days wandering London, meeting Hermione and occasionally Ginny for lunch. She generally spent her evenings with Draco at his house. Mrs. Malfoy had been delighted, and had even converted their small upstairs parlor into a makeshift guest room.

"How is Draco?" Hermione asked, as their food arrived.

"The nightmares aren't improving." Astoria sighed, staring down at her plate. "He still won't try the sleeping potion you suggested. He doesn't trust them."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "Ron had them for a while too, as did George. Mrs. Weasley was frantic." She pursed her lips. "If Angelina had not been so persistent I think George would still be having them."

"It's nice, in a way, to know he isn't alone." Astoria sighed. "Sometimes...I think if I had only been here..."

Hermione snorted. "You couldn't have saved Draco Malfoy back then. Snape tried, so did Dumbledore come to think of it."

Astoria gave a little half smile. "Neither of them had my charms.

The two chatted merrily over their food until the end of Hermione's lunch hour. As they stepped into the crisp, December air outside Astoria cast a small warming charm on her gloves before slipping them on.

"Try to get him to take the potion." Hermione said softly, pressing a small vial into Astoria's hand.

"You're a wonder, Hermione." Astoria said, smiling at the small vial. Hermione had been well-aware of her lack of practical skill in potions, and had been regularly brewing the Peaceful Dreams potion for her since Astoria had confided in her.

Hermione beamed, pleased with the compliment, before they turned down the small alleyway where she apparated back to the Ministry.

Astoria walked for another moment, unsure of where to go next, when she heard a light cough behind her. She whirled, seeing two Ministry Aurors, blocking the alleyway.

"Astoria Greengrass?" The taller Auror asked, his voice official.

"Yes?"

"We need you to accompany us back to the Ministry."

Astoria looked back and forth between the men.

"Am I under arrest?"

One of the men stepped toward her, his wand out.

"You just need to come with us, miss."

Astoria stumbled back, taking her own wand out of her pocket.

"Not until I know what this is about."

The men looked at each other, seeming unsure of what to do.

Then, from somewhere in the shadows Astoria saw a flash of blue light, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Astoria came to herself in a small, dark room. She could hear figures moving about her, whispering, but could see nothing.

"Was stunning her really necessary?" A soft voice asked.

"She took out her wand. With what you told us about her we didn't want to risk..." The voice Astoria recognized as the Auror who had apprehended her sounded nervous.

"That's enough! Go back outside, I will call if I have further need of brute force." The first voice said icily.

Astoria peered around in the darkness, trying to orient herself. The blackness was complete though, her eyes seemed unable to adjust.

"Ah, Miss Greengrass." Astoria jumped as the first voice sounded again, directly in front of her. "I apologize for my colleagues. I'm afraid they are used to dark wizards."

"Where am I?" Astoria asked.

"I'm afraid that one question I cannot answer. Not yet. First we need your discretion."

Astoria felt in the pocket of her coat, finding her wand. " _Lumos."_ She whispered. Her wand warmed in her fingertips, but there was no light.

"That won't work here, Miss Greengrass. We've used a charm so that you are unable to see where you are until you have responded to our offer."

"What offer?" Astoria asked, feeling suddenly frightened.

The voice moved, as though its owner were pacing in front of her. "Miss Greengrass, is it true that you have created a fidelis charm?"

"Yes."

"And that you have further been working on another charm, one that can allow us to transcend the Polyjuice Potion for complete transformation?"

Astoria bit her lip. Her latest project was tricky. Hermione had given her the idea, after telling her how useful Polyjuice had been in their journeys. Astoria had made little headway, the potion was complex, perhaps even moreso than liquid luck. There seemed to be no getting around the need to ingest hair from the target.

"Answer the question, Miss Greengrass." The voice prodded.

"I have been...experimenting." Astoria said slowly. "It may not be possible. You do realize that such a potion would be incredibly useful to the Ministry should you succeed, but very, very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"I had no intention of patenting it." Astoria said, still gripping her wand tightly. She was tracking the movement of the voice. Even if she could not see, she could possibly still escape.

"Of course not. However, the Ministry is very interested in your progress." The voice was still moving, Astoria moved her head slightly, so that she was staring at whomever was speaking with her.

"Who are you?" She whispered, trying to keep her fear out of her voice.

"We are the Unspeakables, Miss Greengrass. We work for the Ministry, but beyond that, we extend magical knowledge for all. You have a very interesting talent, it seems. One that we would very much like to use for our mutual benefit."

Astoria's mind raced. The Unspeakables, she had remembered her father mentioning them. She realized suddenly where she was.

"I am in the Department of Mysteries."

As if a light had switched, Astoria could suddenly see. The man in front of her was small, balding, standing behind a table between them. She was in a little, spare room, clearly used very little. Her eyes narrowed as she looked about.

"Is this your idea of a job offer, sir? If so, I'm afraid your approach is a little lacking."

The man smiled apologetically. "The Aurors were not my first choice. However, given your...ah...abilities, we felt they might be necessary." He took a small pipe from his pocket and fiddled with it nervously. "I'm afraid our department had an incident some years back before the war. We were infiltrated by Death Eaters. Since then, secrecy has become an even greater priority."

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"The Ministry needs to know you are on our side. There are potions, even beyond the Polyjuice, that need to be explored, simplified. Our department has been working at them for years, but I'm afraid its done little good." He looked at her pleadingly. "We need your help, Miss Greengrass."

She glared. "And if I refused?"

He looked down at his pipe. "We'd have to Obliviate you, I'm afraid. We can't have people knowing about this project." He eyed her. "And of course we would insist you cease your research."

Astoria stiffened. It was no choice really. She had no way of knowing how much they would Obliviate. All her spells would likely be taken from her. Perhaps other memories as well.

"What do I have to do?"

He lit his pipe finally. "You can tell no one, of course. Even your family cannot know what work you are doing. It's too dangerous."

Astoria looked down. She should have known not to use her spell on Draco, Madame Maxim had warned her. They must have been watching her for weeks to know about her Polyjuice experiments. Clearly, these were very powerful people. Still, she was being offered an opportunity to continue her work, to be given proper help. She couldn't very well say no.

"Very well," She said slowly, "But I have a few conditions."

The man smiled

...

That night, Astoria lay in her small bed in the Malfoy house. Draco had again refused the sleeping potion, and she knew that soon he would be tossing and turning. She held her breath, thinking of her new duties.

The man, Gary Bulstrom, had been understanding. She would be permitted the use of some pre-approved spells outside the Ministry. Her methods would not be interfered with, and she would be given her own apartment, closer to the Ministry. He had not asked her about her association with a former Death Eater, and she had made no allusions to her relationship with Draco.

She heard a small cry from the next room and rose, going to Draco. He was tangled up in his blankets, still asleep for the moment. She pulled out the small vial Hermione had given her and looked at it. Even if it helped, Draco would be furious. Still, she could not spend her nights watching him suffer, even if it was only in his own mind. She bit her lip and tilted Draco's head back, allowing a small amount of the potion to trickle down his throat. He shuddered slightly then sighed, relaxing back into his deep sleep. Astoria sat at the edge of his bed, watching him. His breathing deepened, and he rolled over.

"Astoria..." He murmured in his sleep.

She bit back tears.

...

 _Astoria sat beside him in an open, grassy field. He watched as the wind played with her hair. She was singing softly, and her voice was low and clear. He looked out over the field, watching the children playing Quidditch below. His father was flying, coaching them, and the children, in their green Slytherin robes, were laughing. He looked down, and Astoria had moved, her head in his lap now. "You see?" She said sweetly. "I told you everything would be alright."_

When Draco awoke, the light was streaming in his window. He heard a light rapping at his door and looked up.

"Good morning." Astoria smiled at him. "How did you sleep?"

He opened his arms, beckoning her. She stepped to him and he pulled her onto the bed beside him, burying his face in her hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" He whispered, and she looked up at him, her eyes bright.

"It's ten, you slept most of the morning away. Your mother has been hounding me to wake you for the last hour."

"I see." He rolled over putting his weight on her.

"Draco!" She yelped, trying to squirm out from beneath him. He leaned down and kissed her softly until she stilled.

"If your mother walked in right now she'd kill us both." She said sternly.

He reached to his bedside table and picked up his wand. She heard the lock click.

"Like that would stop her." She grumbled.

"Hush." He said, kissing her again. She gave in and kissed him back, breathing into him.

"You're wonderful, you know." He whispered into her mouth, and her eyes flew open.

"Draco..."

"I mean it." He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "These past weeks have been...perfect. I don't know where I would be without you."

Astoria stiffened, thinking of him, that first day in front of the Thames. It seemed years ago.

"Me neither." She said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco sat, fiddling nervously with Astoria's hand beneath the table. His mother was in deep conversation with Daphne and Mrs. Goyle about the upcoming wedding. Even his father seemed to be behaving, quietly responding to every question he was asked. It was Christmas Eve. The Greengrass family had invited him and his parents for dinner, and, probably at Astoria's urging, his mother had accepted. He was seated uncomfortably between Astoria and Goyle, trying to look attentive as the women discussed bridesmaid gowns.

"Of course, it will be one of the grandest events in society this year." Mrs. Greengrass said proudly, looking at her eldest daughter. Daphne grinned, squeezing Goyle's hand.

"Oh of course." Mrs. Malfoy gushed.

"Certainly better than those tacky, muggle-style weddings." Mrs. Goyle said, looking down at her wine glass. "I saw in the _Daily Prophet_ that one of those Weasleys is getting married next week as well."

"Another one?" Mrs. Greengrass sighed. "If we don't watch ourselves, half of the Ministry will be Weasleys."

Astoria's grip on Draco's hand tightened, and he ran a finger over her knuckle, trying to soothe her.

"I don't see why they even bother with a ceremony at this point." Mrs. Goyle said, puckering her lips with distaste. "It's not like they can afford it."

Astoria stood and quickly swept from the room, leaving Draco grasping at thin air. The rest of the table turned, watching him as he blushed.

"I don't think she's feeling well, excuse me." He said quietly, rising to go after her.

Astoria was leaned against the wall of the corridor, breathing deeply. When Draco entered she looked sighed, relieved.

"I was afraid you were Daphne."

He leaned on the wall beside her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Don't listen to them, alright?" He whispered, and she turned, smiling at him.

"I'll be good." She said, "I just needed a moment..."

The door opened behind them, and the couple turned to see Daphne, looking tense.

"Are you ill?" She asked, looking Astoria up and down.

Astoria pushed off of the wall. "I'm fine, just a little headache."

Daphne stepped closer to her. "One week. That's all I ask. Just behave yourself until the wedding. After that, go marry a Weasley yourself for all I care." She gave Draco a scathing look and he glared.

Astoria pulled Draco past her sister and back into the dining room without a glance.

"Ah, feeling better?" Mrs. Malfoy asked with a strained smile.

"Much." Astoria said, sitting back at her place. Draco tried to fight to urge to shout profanities at Daphne when she re-entered, smiling sweetly as though nothing had happened.

"So Astoria," Mrs. Goyle said, turning to the younger woman. "I suppose we'll be hearing wedding bells from you soon enough, eh, Narcissa?"

Draco choked on his drink and Astoria made a small, strangled noise, biting back a laugh.

"I think it may be a little soon for us to discuss this." Narcissa said, looking over at her son, whose face had gone pink.

"Have I shown you the centerpieces, Mrs. Goyle?" Daphne cut in. Draco looked up, surprised, to see Astoria staring gratefully at her sister. The women went back to their chatter, while Mr. Greengrass appealed to Draco, Goyle, and Lucius to accompany him to the parlor for a brandy.

...

"Sorry about that, dear boy." Mr. Greengrass said, seating himself beside Draco on the sofa and handing him a rather large brandy.

"It's..." Draco looked up, watching Goyle staring into the fire. "I only mean Astoria and I..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Mr. Greengrass said kindly. "Though I am sorry we had to abandon Astoria to those clucking hens." He glanced up at Goyle. "Except for Daphne of course." He said, rather louder, and Goyle turned, his face stoney.

"'S alright." He said simply, looking over the two men on the sofa.

"Astoria is quite taken with you, I must say." Mr. Greengrass continued, sniffing at his brandy idly. "Of course she doesn't think I've noticed."

"Why do you say that, sir?" Draco asked, eyeing the older man. Astoria had always spoken fondly of her father.

"She's very private you know." Mr. Greengrass answered simply. "Was even as a child. I was troubled by her decision to study in France, you know. Of course, that all changed. I don't know that I've ever been so grateful for anything in my life, actually."

The atmosphere of the room shifted, uncomfortable now. Though no one would say it, the war loomed over them like a dense fog. Goyle stared uncomfortably at the paintings on the walls, careful not to make eye contact.

"Daphne was always the careful one, kept her head down. She makes friends easily. One of her better qualities." Mr. Greengrass said, staring into the fire. "But Astoria...she saw too much, heard too much, even as a child." He looked up at Draco, almost pleadingly. "I don't think I could have bared to watch what the war would have done to her."

Draco thought of Astoria, her hair in disarray, watching over him at the foot of his bed, soothing him through his nightmares. Somehow, she had kept whatever small innocence he had seen die many times over at the hands of Voldemort. He shuddered. He could not imagine Astoria in the Dark Lord's hands, what he would have done to her. Still, he thought of the strong little woman, her face full of rage as she confronted Pansy.

"She's stronger than you might think." He whispered, sipping his brandy. Mr. Greengrass considered him for a moment.

"Perhaps she is." He said quietly.

After a moment Draco moved to the window, looking out over the darkened grounds. He could hear his mother laughing in the next room. It warmed him to think of her there, with Astoria watching over her.

"Draco," He looked up, seeing Goyle standing awkwardly, while Mr. Greengrass, back on the sofa, earnestly attempted to entertain his father. "I was...I'd like to talk to you."

"Alright." Draco said slowly, looking up at the hulking man who was once his closest friend.

"I know we aren't...we don't talk much anymore." Goyle shrugged awkwardly.

"No..." Draco said slowly.

Goyle glanced back over his shoulder and lowered his voice. "It's good to have you around again. I mean to see you." He looked pained. "I didn't have a chance to tell you at the engagement party when I first saw you. You must have thought I was being a git. Daphne didn't want..." Goyle spoke haltingly, his brows drawn as it every word was a struggle. "She uh...well, Astoria and her don't get along so great, you know."

"I had noticed." Draco said, hearing his voice, strangely acidic, echoing back at him.

Goyle looked up at him, startled. "Listen, I'm not good at this sort of thing. Daphne, she's good with talking, but I can't..." He sighed. "Things have been really hard for all of us these past years. I guess you and me, we kind of lost track, huh?" He looked up at Draco hopefully.

Draco stared at him, trying to comprehend. "What do you want, Goyle?"

Goyle rubbed his hand over his face, looking highly uncomfortable. "Draco, Daphne is the most important thing in my life. She saved me, you know. I was in a bad way after..." He halted. "After Crabbe. She was there for me. She was the one bloody good thing I ever got in my life. The one thing I got all on my own." He shook his head. "I'm not much good at...well...anything, and I keep thinking I got so lucky. I'm afraid I'm going to screw all of this up, and only one person ever really made me feel..." He squared his jaw. "Listen, I want you there. You were my best mate and, and if I start to screw things up I want you there with me."

Draco stared at him for a moment. He had hardly thought Goyle capable of deep emotion. Even when they had been friends, back at Hogwarts, Goyle had always been quiet, doing as he was told. He had been trusting, to a fault perhaps, and Draco had thought that after Crabbe's death he had lost that trust. Looking now into Goyle's face he saw those strange, dull eyes, alight with faith. He was doing as he had always done, for seven long years. He was relying on Draco.

"Of course I'll be there. I'm going with Astoria." Draco said, trying to fight the rush of emotion rising in his throat.

"It's not just that." Goyle said, shaking his head.

"I'm asking you to be my best man."


	7. Chapter 7

Goyle and Daphne stood, watching Astoria and Draco playing cards from the doorway. Astoria was soundly beating Draco, while Narcissa sat, her hand protectively on Lucius's knee, listening to the older women drawling on about the latest news in London society. Astoria was roundly beating Draco at every turn, and not being particularly graceful about it.

"Did you ask him?" Daphne asked quietly, looking at her fiance. Goyle continued to watch the pair. Draco was shaking with quiet laughter as Astoria mocked his hand. He had seldom seen him so happy, even when they were children.  
"I did." He said quietly.

"And?" Daphne peered into Goyle's face, but as always he was unreadable.

"He'll do it." Goyle almost smiled. "Practically fell over when I asked him."

Daphne frowned. She had hoped Draco wouldn't agree. Ever since that morning when he had told them about his troubles, when he had defended Astoria, Goyle had been different, worried. She knew how deep his devotion to Draco was. Deeper, perhaps, than his love for her. She had been resentful at first, but then Pansy had told her of her plan. It sickened her to watch the relationship between Astoria and Draco blossoming. Draco belonged to Pansy, he always had. She glared over at her sister, she had taken everything, abandoned Daphne to the reign of the Dark Lord, not caring at all for their family, she had not even returned to them during the war. She had hid away on the continent until it was safe to return.

"He seems happy." Goyle said, looking at the other couple, breaking Daphne's bitter train of thought.

"I don't know what it is about you Greengrass girls," Goyle looked down at her, his eyes glowing with admiration. "You bring out the best in all of us."

Daphne shook her head, turning back to Astoria. She was whispering now across the card table, her eyes alight. Draco was staring at her with a sort of sick devotion.

"We certainly have our charms." She said quietly.

...

Astoria sat in the window seat, watching the snow swirling outside Greengrass Manor.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She whispered, as Draco moved behind her. The family had retired to their rooms. The Malfoys had departed, Narcissa eyeing Draco meaningfully as she stepped into the fireplace behind Lucius.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning for Christmas breakfast." He said, wrapping his arms about her.

"That feels like a long way away." She sighed, settling back into his chest.

"I could stay..."

She laughed, slapping his arm. "Your mother would murder you. And me for good measure."

"I wouldn't let her."

She looked up at him. His face was slightly pink from the wine, and his eyes were burning into her. She felt a strange stirring in her stomach. "I don't like spending the nights away from you."

"Don't worry. I'll dream of nothing but holly and mistletoe," He pulled a face. "And any other seasonal rot."

She stiffened. She had not given him the potion. "I still worry." She said slowly, looking back out the window. Draco shifted, seating himself behind her and pulling her closer. She reached up, toying with a loose lock of his flaxen hair.

"Draco...there's something I need to tell you..." She braced herself. The potion. She had to come clean, to warn him about the nightmares. He leaned down, inhaling her hair.

"I think I love you." He whispered in her ear. She felt a warmth running up her spine. "I feel it may be traditional for me to say that first, Miss Greengrass."

"Draco..." She whispered.

"And traditionally, I think this is when you tell me that you love me too." He tilted her chin, bringing his lips softly to hers. She felt breathless, winded.

"I do." She breathed.

He kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "You had me worried for a moment."

She sank back into his arms, nuzzled beneath his chin. She had never felt so completely protected. She looked down at his pale arm, seeing the dark scar where his mark had been. He never let it touch her. She swallowed, reaching out to touch it. "Did it hurt?" She asked softly. He flinched, moving his arm away from her involuntarily.

"Yes." He replied. "He wanted it to hurt."

She was silent for a long moment, staring, and finally Draco shifted.

"Goyle asked me to be his best man."

She let out a small shriek of laughter. "GOYLE?" She fell back, snickering.

"Why is it so funny?" He asked, watching her. She turned to face him, still grinning.

"It's not, it's just...I'm sure Daphne just _loved_ that." She giggled.

Draco shrugged. "I agreed. At least I'll get to be up front, close to you." He winked.

"And Pansy." Astoria said, stifling a giggle.

Draco tugged a small handful of her hair playfully. "Try not to curse her again, alright?"

"No promises."

Draco laughed. "At least not during the ceremony, eh?"

...

Draco awoke with a pile of presents at the foot of his bed, and with a fresh cup of tea on his nightstand. Clearly, his mother had been in early. He looked down at the bright packages, more than he had been used to since before the war. A small, neat package from his mother contained a wallet, which seemed to grow to accommodate his entire fist when he opened it. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass had given him a silver watch, with a small emerald serpent snaking around the edge, keeping the time. A package from Goyle and Daphne contained a silver tie and matching cufflinks. He looked over the three remaining packages, all in bright red wrapping and signed with a neat "A". He ripped into the first one, finding a miniature set of travel wizarding chess. The next held a small book entitled _Weird Wizarding Law_ , and the final contained a smart gray hat.

"For your tours of London."

He looked up, seeing Astoria seated in the small chair in the corner of his room.

"Astoria!"

"Hush!" She scolded, moving closer to him onto the bed. "Your mum doesn't know I'm here." She smirked, wriggling into the covers beside him.

"This is the best present of all." He whispered, pulling her closer. She slapped his arm lightly.

"This is purely practical. It's cold out there." She muttered, burrowing closer.

"I suppose you want your present?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. She frowned.

"Well now I just feel greedy. Is this a Slytherin thing?"

He laughed, standing and going to his wardrobe. He pulled a small, gold-wrapped box from the bottom then returned to the bed, setting it in her lap.

"Took me about an hour to pick it out." He said, watching her unwwrap it.

Astoria gasped, staring down at the box. A delicate, silver necklace decorated with a small phoenix pendant shone up at her. The little bird was so beautifully carved it seemed alive.

"There's a note." He said, nudging the box. Astoria pulled out the folded paper.

 _I was lost in darkness  
_ _And like a cleansing flame you burned through me  
And through you I am reborn. _


	8. Chapter 8

_The man walked, to and fro between the rows of seats, his nose held in the air, as though her were trying to catch her scent. Astoria held her hand over her mouth, trying to slow her breathing, pressing herself deeper behind the pillar. They were in a train station, clean and white. Somehow, this man brought filth with him. Everything he touched reeked of death. Something made a small noise behind her, and the man whirled, his dark eyes searching. Astoria felt her heart quicken wildly as he stepped toward her hiding place._

 _It isn't real._ She thought quietly. _I'm safe, I'm fine. Don't panic._

Still, her mind rebelled against her. _As the man stepped closer she could smell the blood on his coat. She shrank away from him, but his eyes flickered at the movement. In a moment he was standing over her, his hand outstretched, grappling at her wrist._

"Enough!" She heard a man's voice shout, just as the pain shot up her wrist.

Astoria fell forward on the cool, black tile of her experiment chamber in the Department of Mysteries. Her head was spinning, and she tried to collect herself so she would not faint. The young man stooped, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. She winced as he touched her hand and looked down, seeing the scratches across her palm.

"Nice timing." She said breathlessly, holding out her hand for the man to see. He took out his wand and ran it over her palm, sealing the shallow cuts before her eyes.

"Damn it Astoria why didn't you signal me! You're no use to us dead." George Weasley shouted. He had been enlisted, much like her, to the Department of Mysteries for his unique inventing capabilities. In his time away from the store, he had been experimenting with her. He looked her over, his normally merry face strained with worry.

"We need to find a way to keep the traveller safe." He glared at the corner of the room, where the skull stood on the small table, smiling at them hideously. "The spell isn't ready, nowhere near ready. We can't keep going on like this. If we do you'll die."

"Why George, you do care!" She laughed. The old man looked up at her, tight-lipped.

"Don't take this lightly, if we don't get you out of there in time you'll go with them through the veil." He shook his head, sighing. "We shouldn't be doing this, we aren't ready. There are souls that should not be called upon."

"This is what the Ministry wants, isn't it? After the Polyjuice debacle-."

"NO!" George yelled, stomping his foot. "We aren't ready. Astoria, we need to have a guard. Something that will keep the traveller safe. We can't just keep sending you down to these...these monsters..."

Astoria shrugged. "They have no power here. If you get me out in time..."

"It won't be you." He said firmly. "It will be the Aurors. They have the magical training to deal with-."

"Magic doesn't work there, you know that. If we had picked anyone but Grayback I would have been fine..." She looked up at the young man pleadingly. "They're just ghosts, George. They can't hurt us anymore."

"This begs to differ!" He cried, gesturing to the small flakes of blood left on her hand.

Astoria looked down. "I've tried it every possible way, Finn. If we are entering the place in between we can't shield ourselves, there are no barriers, no spells that can protect us."

"Only one person has ever come back before, Astoria. Only one."

She shrugged, "Harry is the exception. He was meant to come back."

"And we weren't meant to go there at all." He went to the table, reaching out to touch the skull before thinking the better of it. "If we are ever going to understand that place, purgatory, whatever you want to call it..."

"Hell." Astoria said softly.

George ignored her. "We need to talk to Harry. We need his help."

"He isn't supposed to know." Astoria said firmly. The Unspeakables had a rule. Not even the Aurors could know what went on in Level 9. Not even Harry Potter.

George let out a long sigh, placing the skull none-too gently back into its silver case.

"We're going too far, Astoria. If we keep crossing over, sooner or later something will come back with us."

...

"Where could she be going?" Pansy hissed. Daphne looked over at her friend, pacing up and down the room. Astoria had disappeared again, even with the tracking spell they had placed on her.

Daphne sighed, fingering the soft lace of her veil, hung over the arm of her chair. "I don't know, Pans. She must know she's being followed. Don't worry," She continued to watch her friend, pacing the room. "we know is that she isn't going to see Draco."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? She spends almost every night in his house, probably in his bed, and you tell me _not to worry_ that she disappears for hours at a time. What the hell am I supposed to do if I can't even track the little bitch?"

Daphne prickled slightly at the word. "Don't call her a bitch." She said quietly.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Daph, you call her that all the time." She drawled, flopping onto Daphne's bed.

"I'm her sister. I'm allowed. If anyone heard you..."

Pansy laughed, "What? They'd agree with me! The girl is practically begging to be thrown out of polite society." She looked down, picking at the hem of her skirt. "You know..." She said slowly. "It's only a matter of time before she brings you down with her."

Daphne stared. Pansy never threatened her outright, but she edged closer the more time passed.

"And Draco." Daphne said, trying to sound unconcerned.

"You leave Draco to me." Pansy smirked.

Suddenly, the tip of Daphne's wand began to glow red. Both women jumped up.

"The tracker has her. Central London." Daphne said, quickly throwing on her coat. Pansy nodded, donning her own wool cape.

"Let's see what she's up to."

...

"George, I need to be getting home." Astoria said, stepping toward the door of the little pub.

"I just got you a beer." He said pleadingly, placing a hand on her arm. "Come on."

"Won't Angelina be worried?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. He gave her a knowing look.

"She's grateful to have me out of the shop. Thinks it's making me go batty. Now sit down, at least have a drink." He looked up at her, almost sadly. "I don't want to go home yet. Not after that."

Astoria sighed, George had wanted to try the spell to see Fred again. They had waited at the station as long as they dared, but he had never come. In a way, it was a comfort, knowing he had moved on. She had never met George's twin, but seeing the pain in his eyes when he was brought out, she knew he must be suffering.

Astoria looked about. George had steered them to the pub almost without her realizing after work. As the waitress set down their pints, her sense of guilt heightened. Draco would not have been pleased to see her there in present company, and she couldn't very well tell him she was out with a co-worker. Not when her very workplace was the Ministry's most guarded secret.

"I need to go. I have a date." She lied quickly. Draco was out with Goyle and some of the other Slytherins for the bachelor party. With the wedding only two days away, they were seeing each other less and less, too busy with the preparations. It was a miracle she was able to slip away for work at all.

"With the Death Eater."

She glared. "Don't call him that. The war was a long time ago."

"Maybe for you." He mumbled. "Please Astoria. Just finish your drink. Or are you not allowed to associate with us blood traitors?"

Astoria sat, fuming, and took a long gulp of her beer. "You know it isn't like that." She grumbled. "I'll stay, but no more cracks about Draco. You know I won't hesitate to hex you."

George put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, truce." He said. "So do you want me to contact Harry?"

"Hush!" Astoria looked around guiltily, moving closer to George. "We can't discuss that here! Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"As fun as that might be, it's a muggle bar, Astoria. No one is going to hear us." Seeing her scolding look, George shrugged. "Fine. No Draco, no work. Is there anything I am permitted to say, milady?"

Astoria snorted. "Perhaps the weather, my health, and the excellence of your beer."

George chuckled, the mood at their table lighter now. "Speaking of your health, you still have some blood." He said, taking her hand and wiping at it with his thumb. "That's really disgusting you know. Tangling with a dead werewolf and not even washing up after."

Astoria laughed loudly. A few of the muggles turned to stare and she blushed. "You're a real pain, you know that George?"

His eyes sparkled as he lifted his pint. "I do my best." He laughed. "Cheers."

...

Pansy and Daphne watched as Astoria sat in the dark pub, laughing across the table at George. He reached over, looking at her hand and wiping something away. Astoria blushed deeply. Pansy looked over at Daphne.

"Well," She smiled. "This may work out even better than I thought."

...

...

 _Hey everyone! Thanks for the continued reading and support. I wanted to make a little comment: I know George is supposed to be running his shop, but come on, he's the only real inventor we get to see in the HP Universe, and I felt a NEED to write George. Plus plotting Pansy.  
_ _As to the spell they are working on: Harry made it to the place between at King's Cross station, I figure that's exactly the kind of thing the Department of Mysteries would be keen on, especially after Harry told them he was able to speak with Albus there. I imagine contacting the dead while there, if you manage it, would be a very exciting prospect. Sadly, Fred didn't come speak to George there, probably because he knew (wherever he is) that it would drive George mad, much like the Mirror of Erised._

 _George is very much with Angelina, so don't worry, his relationship with Astoria is strictly platonic._


	9. Chapter 9

Draco looked over himself in the mirror. He had not worn his dress robes since the Yule Ball. He had not believed until now how much the years showed on his face, granted, now wearing the silver tie and links Daphne and Goyle had given him, he looked grown. But more than that, he could see the beginnings of haggard lines, worry creasing his brow. He sighed. The handle clicked and he turned, seeing Goyle in his fine black robes, looking more massive and intimidating that ever. They looked at each other for a long moment before Goyle grinned sheepishly.

"Just like old times, eh?" He said, pulling two glasses from behind him. Draco watched as he poured two heavy fingers of firewhiskey. Even at the bachelor party, Goyle had barely had a drink.

Goyle handed him the other glass.

"To Crabbe." He said gruffly, looking away from Draco toward the floor. Draco felt a tembling in the pit of his stomach. Crabbe should have been here. He would have said something idiotic about them looking like a gaggle of girls in their dress robes. Just like he had the night of the Yule ball. Draco swallowed, but even so, his voice shook as he raised his glass.

"To Crabbe." The clinking of the glasses sounded hollow, and the two men drank deeply. Goyle shook his head, as though trying to rid himself of the memories.

"Well at least you're here." He smiled, pounding Draco on the back and almost knocking him to the floor. Draco laughed hollowly, wishing Astoria were there to muss his hair or to hold his hand. She was in the next room, with Daphne and Pansy. Theodore Nott walked into the room, looking at the two men questioningly before spotting the bottle of firewhiskey.

"For courage, eh?" Theo said, laughing and taking Draco's glass, pouring himself a large drink. "Nervous, Goyle?"

Goyle shook his head, but his brow was creased with worry. Draco could sense his tension, and it seemed Theo could too.

"Well don't be, mate. Daphne's a top notch girl." Theo winked. "Still don't know how you managed that."

...

Draco stood between Goyle and Theo at the end of the aisle as the snow fell softly around them. Mrs. Greengrass was already sobbing in the front row, and Mrs. Goyle reached over and patted her knee awkwardly.

A beautiful sound, like bells of pure silver moving in time, began to permeate the room. Goyle looked over at Draco, his eyes red, and Draco nodded, giving him a tight smile. The procession was starting.

Pansy came first, in her long silver gown. She stared into Draco's eyes as she moved down the aisle, and he tried not to look at her. Seeing the witch coming toward him, her eyes hungry, he felt a shiver of revulsion. Then there was only Astoria.

Draco felt that he heard the whole room gasp. Her hair was clipped back, with silver beads decorating the glossy locks. The silver of her dress seemed to flow over the ground. She was flushed in the cold, prettier than he could have imagined possible. She caught Draco's eye and he grinned, and unthinkingly he grinned back. The soft blue moonflowers of her bouquet reflected in the white hollow of her throat. She moved to the other side, then the music changed, a deeper, warmer bell ringing out.

Daphne was lovely. Her hair was piled high on her head, and her dress seemed to glow, whiter even than the snow. The gown had clearly cost a fortune. Draco saw Goyle take a shaking breath at the sight of her, and reached out, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Goyle smiled, never tearing his eyes away from Daphne.

The Ministry wizard muttered over them, waving his wand over Daphne and Goyle's clasped hands. Draco looked over in time to see Astoria wipe away a stray tear. She was staring at her sister, her eyes bright.

Then it was done. Draco took Astoria's arm, leading her after the couple down the aisle.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

Astoria nodded, "It was perfect." She whispered. "All that planning, and it was absolutely perfect. She looked so beautiful." She whispered.

Draco leaned in. "Not as beautiful as you."

Astoria laughed, wiping at her cheeks again. Daphne and Goyle were busy greeting the guests, while sweet music began to drift from the ballroom, beckoning them. The party made their way into the warmth of the room, seeing the ceiling, hanging with silver draperies, whirling over them like moving stars. Astoria moved to a small table with Draco, but just as they were about to settle in, Daphne looked up, waving Astoria over. Astoria gave Draco a small shrug as she went to her sister. He watched her moving over the dance floor, almost in time with the music.

He looked up as a woman sat across from him, momentarily startled.

"Pansy?" He said quietly.

"Hello Draco." She purred, leaning into the table.

"What do you want?" He looked after Astoria, seeing her caught in deep conversation with Daphne. Pansy took his cheek in her hand and turned him back to face her.

"I was merely passing. It's been quite a while since I've had a chance to talk to you _alone._ " She simpered at him, and Draco stared at her, hardly believing her boldness.

"I must say, my feelings were quite hurt after that little girlfriend of yours pulled that nasty trick on me." She said slowly, trailing one finger across the table toward him. Draco leaned away from her.

"You should leave, Pansy." He said, his face dark. She pouted.

"Now, Draco, I'm only hear to give you some friendly advice." She leaned further across the table, only inches away from him, her silver dress was moving dangerously low. "Your Astoria Greengrass, well, she may seem like a good little girl, but I must assure you she is not." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "There's a lot you don't know about her, Draco, and I would watch myself if I were you."

"Stop." He glared. "Just stop, Pansy. I'm happy. Leave Astoria alone."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well I _would,"_ she drawled. "But I feel it's my duty, as your friend to warn you that while you may be oh-so devoted to your little romance, Miss Astoria certainly is not." She smirked. "Ask her about the Weasley boy. They were getting _very_ cozy the other evening."

"Excuse me." Astoria's voice came from behind them. Draco sighed in relief as Pansy moved back from him, he eyes sliding to Astoria. For a moment she looked furious, but then her face smoothed into polite disinterest as Pansy stood.

"Let me know if you ever come to your senses, Draco. I'll be waiting." Pansy said, giving Draco a silky smile before sweeping quickly past Astoria. Draco looked after her a moment, then turned back to Astoria, who looked slightly amused.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"She's just trying to stir up trouble." He muttered.

"Let me guess, she's trying to lure you away from me. For your own good, I'd imagine."

Draco looked her over. She seemed completely unperturbed by Pansy's presence at the table now. Somehow it seemed unnatural.

Draco glanced at her, worriedly.

"Astoria...may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

He swallowed. "What do you do, I mean while I'm at work? Pansy said something, and well...I realized we never really discussed it."

Astoria's face drained, she looked at him seriously.

"Draco, do you trust me?"

He watched her face, she looked terrified. "I do." He said slowly.

She closed her eyes, "Then please trust me when I tell you that I cannot answer that."

His eyes widened. "But-."

"Draco." Her voice was hard. He looked at her, her dark eyes boring into him and he nodded slowly.

"Excellent." Just as quickly as her mood had become serious, she was light and jovial again. She pulled him to the dance floor.

 _That Weasley boy._


	10. Chapter 10

Draco took a deep breath. He paced outside Ron and Hermione's apartment, still in his dark dress robes. He had left the wedding early. Every time he held Astoria, he could not help but picture Ron Weasley. He saw Pansy smirking at him with each move he made. Astoria had been worried when he wanted to leave. She had tried to stop him. _Perhaps she knew._

Draco rapped at the door forcefully. He just needed answers, to prove that Pansy was lying once and for all. Then Ron Weasley was there in front of him, looking surprised, and-was it his imagination?-frightened.

"We need to talk, Weasley." Draco said darkly. Ron mussed his hair and smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh yeah? About what, Malfoy?"

"Astoria." Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

Ron shrugged. "She finally come to her senses and leave you, then?"

Draco snapped. In a moment he was at Ron's throat, holding him tightly against the wall. Ron wheezed, grappling at his pocket for his wand. Then Draco heard a shrill cry from the apartment.

" _STUPEFY!"_ In a moment Draco was thrown back, dazed, while Ron sank to the floor, gasping. Hermione stood over Draco, her wand pointed at his face.

"You absolute _fucking_ prat." She hissed. "Don't you DARE touch him."

Draco looked up. He knew the tears stinging his eyes were moving down his face, but he didn't care.

"He..." He choked. "He...Astoria..."

Hermione looked confused, lowering her wand slightly.

"That bastard tried to kill me!" Ron yelped, seeing Hermione's sudden shift in mood. She turned, looking him over, before returning her wand to Draco, mere millimeters from his nose.

"What about Astoria?" She growled.

Draco found he couldn't say more. Instead, he collapsed, his head sinking into his hands.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ASTORIA?" Hermione shrilled.

"Pansy...saw him and Astoria together." Draco glared at Ron. "She won't tell me...why."

"I never-." Ron started.

"Shut it." Hermione barked. She stared at Draco. "When?" She asked, her voice dangerous.

"Two nights ago. I was at Goyle's party. It must have been then." He stared up at her helplessly, but her wand arm was relaxing again.

"Ron was with me two nights ago." She said slowly. "We were all at Mrs. Weasley's. You can ask anyone. He never left my side."

Draco shook his head. Pansy was lying. She must have been. But then, why was Astoria so defensive?

"Except..." Hermione mused quietly, almost to herself, then she turned, staring at Ron. "George."

Ron leapt to his feet. "George is with Angelina!" He said quickly. "He would never...he was working that night!"

Hermione shook her head, "But Angelina said he wasn't at the shop..."

Draco stared back and forth between them. Ron looked shocked, Hermione, more than anything, looked angry.

"Get him here." She whispered through her teeth. Ron opened his mouth to argue, then turned away, back into the apartment. Hermione too turned on her heel without looking back down at Draco, but leaving the door open for him to follow. He did, though shakily. Ron threw a fistful of floo powder over the fire. "WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES." He shouted up the chimney. After a long moment of silence, a coughing, ginger figure stepped out of the fireplace.

"What izzit Ron, it's practically midnight. Scared me and Ang half to death." He said, shaking the soot off of him. Draco made to move toward him, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Where were you two nights ago?" She asked coldly.

George stared at her, glancing back to look over Draco. "What is this an inquisition?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Answer the question. We know you weren't in your shop. Where were you."

"I was out with a few mates." He shrugged. "So what?"

"Were you out with Astoria Greengrass?" Draco asked, his eyes trained on George's face.

An emotion Draco couldn't place flickered over George's face, but he composed himself quickly. "Yeah. I was. We grabbed a pint. Why? You her jailer now?"

Draco almost flung himself at George, but Ron grabbed him by the scruff, throwing him back. Hermione raised her wand, but this time to George.

"Listen here George Weasley. Astoria is my friend, but so is Angelina. I swear, if you're messing about on Ang, I'll-."

"Steady on!" George cried, raising his hands. "It isn't like that at all, Astoria and I we-we're just friends."

"Then why wouldn't she tell me she was with you?" Draco hollered past Ron. George looked up, his face strained. All of them stared at him for a long moment.

"Bloody hell." He exhaled softly. He stared at Draco. "She didn't tell you cause she can't, alright? Just like I can't tell you."

"I don't understand." Ron said, looking over to Hermione. She also looked confused.

"You CAN'T tell us?" She asked softly, trying to find meaning in his words. George stared back at her full of admiration. Trust Hermione to pick up on his cues.

"I am officially not permitted to tell you what I do." He said. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. Ron turned to her, glowering.

" _Why_ is this so important?"

Hermione was pale. Draco could see the muscle in her jaw leaping as she thought. She was trying to restrain herself, but seeing the way her eyes darted between Ron and George, he could tell she was building herself into a frenzy. He had seen it before, at Hogwarts, when Snape would overlook her or...whenever he spoke to her really.

"You can't." She whispered, looking mournfully at George.

"I am." George said simply, glancing at Draco. "As is Astoria."

"Whatever this is, if it involves Astoria I have a right to know." Draco growled. Hermione and George both stared at him. Hermione looked deeply troubled, while George seemed merely irritated.

"Why? Why would a Death Eater care if just another witch were to die?" George hissed. Draco started, shocked, only to see Hermione of all people leaping to his defense.

"George..." She held out a hand, trying to silence him.

"NO!" George shouted, glaring at Draco. "He doesn't deserve anything. He has no right to anything." He spat at the ground and Ron made a small noise of protest.

"I love her." Draco whispered.

"I loved my brother." George said coldly. Then he turned, stepping into the flue, and in a whirl of flames he was gone. Hermione stood, her hand still outstretched, watching the flames die down.

"If you love her, you should know." She whispered, still staring at the flames. "Only one Department in the ministry demands a vow of secrecy. She went to the small spot on the floor where George had spat at Draco, cleaning it away with a flick of her wand.

"You should go."

...

The next morning, Draco made his way to the Ministry. When he boarded the elevator down to his level, he instead stepped off at the second level, wandering the offices for a time before spotting familiar, messy black hair.

"Potter." He called softly, and the young man turned. "I need a favor."

...

"Personal files are private, Malfoy. I can't let you see Astoria's file. It would be a breech of trust." Potter said slowly, after Draco explained his situation. "If you're so concerned, why don't you ask her?"

"There's..." Draco looked about guiltily. "There's a vow of secrecy, Granger said. She knows, but she will not tell me."

Harry looked sympathetic. Draco had been different since meeting Astoria. They had even come by his home a few times. Harry frowned, tapping his wand on his desk.

"Malfoy, I simply can't just hand her file over to you because Parkinson made you worry." He said it kindly, though firmly.

Draco cast his eyes about the room, Ron was watching them with interest, though he didn't approach.

"I'm also her lawyer, isn't there some allowance for that?" Draco pleaded. "Harry..." Harry looked up. Draco had never called him by his given name. "Please. I care deeply for Astoria. I don't want anything to ruin what we have. If she's in trouble..." He trailed off, unable to even put his fears into words.

Harry sighed, furrowing his brow. Finally he looked up at Draco, warningly.

"Because you are her lawyer." He said quietly, then he stood, going to a table at the end of the room, muttering and waving his wand over it. He returned holding a deep green file. "You didn't get this from me." He said quietly. Draco took the file, opening it immediately. He scanned through, much of the information was about her family, her known whereabouts during the Second Wizarding War, facts Draco was already aware of. Harry looked over his shoulder curiously as he flicked through the pages.

"There." Harry said quietly, pointing at a small box in the corner of one the the pages. Draco read it quickly.

 _Employer: Ministry of Magic. Level 9._

Draco turned to Harry, his eyes wide.

"Level 9..." He whispered.

"The Department of Mysteries." Harry confirmed, staring at the file. Draco handed it back to him, feeling queazy. Employees in the Department of Mysteries were not allowed to discuss their work. Those who did often disappeared with no explanation. The Ministry had stopped allowing interns in the Department after a nasty incident years before, though no one seemed to know specific details. Since the Second Wizarding War, the Department of Mysteries had become more dangerous, the names of employees kept secret to avoid another break-in.

Draco collapsed into the chair across Harry's desk, trying to calm himself. Astoria was developing spells based on potions, it seemed so clear now that the Ministry would have gotten to her immediately after they became aware. He felt ill.

"You can't tell her you know, you know that, right?" Harry said quietly. Draco looked up at him, his face filled with shame.

"Why did I listen to Pansy?" He whispered. "I've put her in danger, even pulling her file..." He trailed off, and Harry shook his head.

"Mr. Weasley used to tell me about unspeakables." He said. "She'll be alright. Just don't...don't press it."

Draco nodded, but Harry stared at him a moment longer.

"You said she is working with George," Harry looked about the room. "George borrowed my cloak a few days ago."

"What cloak?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "My invisibility cloak. It renders the wearer completely undetectable. Even in death." He whispered. There had been rumors circulating the department, Aurors going missing in the Department of Mysteries. Those that did return spoke only of the veil. Harry looked up, giving Draco a strained smile.

"Don't worry about her, Malfoy. She's tough."

Draco nodded, quietly thanking Harry and making his way back to the elevator. He had almost endangered her terribly, asking too many questions. If he hadn't gone to Potter, who knew how many people would become aware. He made his way numbly to his own office. Even if he didn't know, she was in terrible danger. People didn't survive long in the Department of Mysteries. He felt ill thinking of losing her. Astoria had exposed herself, the Ministry had found out about her spells because of him. He stared at the files on his desk, trying to distract himself from thoughts of her, of what life would be like if she suddenly disappeared. Somewhere, levels below him, Astoria was working at some mysterious spell. Thinking of her down there, surrounded by the greatest evils known to wizarding kind, he began to shake.

...

 _Hey everyone!_

 _Sorry for going a while without updates, it has been busy out in the world. Don't worry though, the next two chapters are prepared and will come out later this week._

 _I wanted to take a moment and say thank you to my reviewers. Your encouragement means the world to me, and I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so far._


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright everyone, you all know this story is rated M, and it's finally time to live up to that rating. WARNING: this chapter contains adult themes and situations. Read at your own risk._

...

Astoria ran her hands over the fine fabric of the cloak. It felt like a whisper between her fingers. When she looked down, her hand was completely invisible.

"Are you sure this will work?" She looked up at George. He stiffened, but kept his back to her, working with the remains.

"Even if it doesn't, this is the safest test possible. Dumbledore wouldn't hurt you, but he's the most likely to detect your presence. If the cloak doesn't fully shield you we will know after this."

Astoria took a deep breath. In life, she had never met Albus Dumbledore. Now, in death, she would be the first to see him in many years.

George turned, his wand at the ready. "Remember, do not speak until you know if he can detect your or not. After that, ask only about You-Know-Who."

"I understand." Astoria moved to the marked spot on the floor and donned the cloak. George set his sights firmly upon the ground, keeping his wand at the area right above his and Astoria's mark. He began the spell.

Astoria closed her eyes, feeling the rush as the veil opened around her. When she opened her eyes, she was in the clean white of the station again. A man, younger than she had anticipated, with long Auburn hair paced before her. He seemed to know he was waiting for someone. He continued pacing as she watched, seemingly unaware of her presence.

"Is someone there?" He asked softly. His voice was kind, but warning.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Astoria asked haltingly, and he whirled on the spot where she should be standing, peering right through her.

"Who are you?" He asked slowly. "Why can I not see you?"

Astoria slowly lowered the hood of the cloak. She imagined she was a frightening visage, a head floating over nothing.

He stared at her a long moment. "You're Astoria Greengrass." He said simply.

"I am." She said. "How did you know someone was here?"

"I was called." He shrugged. "To be called to the place between means someone is coming. How did you get here?"

 _Shit._ Astoria thought. There was no way to make her presence truly undetectable. She watched the young man before her, still pacing slowly. "That isn't important, Professor. I've come to ask you some questions about Tom Riddle."

He sighed. "Of course. I imagine there are still many aspects of his life-and his death-that remain unanswered. My pensieve can only tell so much."

"What can _you_ tell me?" She asked quietly.

He stared, "Nothing that would help you, my dear. In life, Tom became a monster, in death there is no telling what he has become. I suppose that is what you wish to know?"

"My department is going to reach out to him, as I am doing with you now." Astoria answered. "We hoped you could help us. There is so much we don't know, so much we need to know. We need to make sure nothing like him ever happens again."

Dumbledore stared back at her, his eyes sad. "There will always be men like Tom Riddle, though perhaps none as horrible. He had power, charm, looks, intelligence. His greatest power, and his greatest weakness in the end, was his inability to love. Without that he never would have gained all that he did."

"You told Harry Potter that he could not love because he was born under a love potion. Is that true? Do you know the potion?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Try as we might to explain, there is no explanation for his evil. He feared himself more than anything, because he felt he was born from the weakness of his mother and father. Merlin, the greatest Wizard, perhaps of all time, was born from a love potion, but he was not wicked. All that I know is that Tom Riddle became what he was very young, and once that began there was no stopping it."

Astoria could feel the time passing. It was dangerous to remain on the other side for too long. Soon, George would call her back.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there anything you can tell me that might help? Please? I need to go soon."

In a quick step, Dumbledore was before her, inches from her nose. "Fear is Tom's greatest motivator. Perhaps, in death, he fears nothing. Though I believe there is little waiting for him here except fear. If that helps you, use it." He stared at her for a long moment. "But I advise you not to call upon him. He is powerful. He knows more of death than perhaps any wizard who has ever lived. Calling on him brings him closer to your world, and trust me..." He stared at her pleadingly. "You do not want that."

...

Draco didn't know what to say to Astoria. All he knew was that he had to see her, to make sure she was alright. He was supposed to meet her later that evening, but when he got off work he immediately apparated to Greengrass Manor. Goyle and Daphne had already left on their honeymoon, but one of the house elves told him Astoria was upstairs. He knocked at her door, his mind frazzled, disorganized. He couldn't lose her, but she couldn't stop what she was doing. No one quit the Department of Mysteries.

Astoria answered the door and smiled at him brightly.

"Hello! I thought we weren't meeting until after dinner?" She said, looking over him. "Are you alright?"

Draco looked over her, in her soft gray dress. For a moment he was breathless. He felt he had never truly appreciated how pretty se was. Unthinkingly, he stepped forward, sweeping her up to meet him. He kissed her hungrily, hearing the door slam behind them as he walked her backward into the room. She gasped, kissing him back softly, trying to speak, but he only pressed his lips into her more insistently, opening her mouth and trailing his tongue between her lips. He picked her up, carrying her blindly further into the room. She twined her legs about him. He fell over her onto the bed, kissing her softly along her jawline.

"Draco, what's gotten into you?" She gasped, pushing him away to look him in the eye. He stared back at her, willing himself to answer, to apologize.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

Slowly, he lowered his head, trailing his lips over the hollow of her throat. He felt her breath catch and her back arched into him slightly. His hand trailed down to her leg, he could feel the heat of her body through her black stockings, and he moved up, pressing his thumb sharply along the edge of her hip bone.

Her breathing was ragged now, her eyes wide, then she was kissing him back with equal ferocity. His breath hitched as he felt her fingers loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt deftly. He allowed her to pull it off of him and toss it to the floor before pushing her deeper into the bed. His hands slid over her waist, pushing her skirt up, fiddling with the band of her stockings. She cooed into his mouth and he pulled back, staring at her.

Her hair was in her eyes, her dress pushed up about her hips. Her chest was heaving as she looked at him, running her eyes over his bare chest.

"Astoria..." He said, cautiously, trying to regain control.

"Hush." She whispered, and she slowly pulled her dress up over her head. He watched, mouth agape, as she removed it, then her white bra. His eyes took her in, nearly naked before him, then she began to undo his belt. He placed a hand on hers.

"I didn't come here to do this." He apologized.

Astoria stared at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"Please don't stop now." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to keep his voice under control. She looked a him challengingly before pulling his slacks and boxers off in one graceful motion and throwing them to the side, beside her dress. Her eyes wandered over him, and she lifted a finger, trailing it down from his collar bone to his hip. He shivered at her touch, and she craned her neck, placing a soft kiss just below his ear.

"I'm sure." She breathed.

He softly pulled at her stockings, running his hands slowly down her legs, hearing her gasp. She took his hand, pulling him back up, and he settled his body over her, tangling his fingers in her hair. For a long moment they kissed, more deeply than they had before. Draco could feel the tension building in him, having her pinned beneath his body. Her skin was hot, almost burningly so, and he could feel a jolt in his groin as her hips rocked softly beneath him.

Then her hand found him, her fingertips gliding softly along the length of his shaft. He shuddered, sinking his head into her throat and inhaling deeply, he began to trail soft kisses along the crest of her shoulder. Her legs fell apart and one of his hands moved down, pressing over her breast and gliding down her belly. She groaned softly as he moved his palm down between her legs, his fingers toying with her. Her hand gripped his shaft and he groaned softly as she began to slide her palm up and down, teasing him. He dove, meeting her lips, feeling her mewling softly into his throat. The space between her legs was warm, inviting, and he slid a finger cautiously into her, feeling her hips buck slightly to meet him.

"Draco..." She whispered softly into his mouth, and her hand moved up, her fingers splayed over his chest. He rocked his palm, his fingers moving deeper into her, watching as a warm blush spread over her chest.

"I need you." She whispered, pushing her hips to meet his hand. He felt himself twinge in her hand. She was pulling his cock closer to her, directly above her entrance. He picked up the pace, swirling his finger inside her, hearing her gasp as he went deeper. Her mouth met his fiercely, and she nipped lightly at the crest of his lip. He withdrew his hand, taking himself in his hand and positioning over her. Her breath caught as she felt the head of his cock pressing into her, then, ever so slowly he pushed into her, feeling her tighten around him.

He pulled his head back, looking her in the face, she was relaxing around him, and her eyes slid closed as he moved deeper into her, meeting resistance. Her face tensed, and he moved her hands, pressing her wrists into the bed, pinning her wrists. He pulled back slightly and she moaned softly, her eyes closed. His eyes moved up over her, her pale skin was pink now, flushed. Her lips were swollen, and her mouth went slack. He leaned down, kissing her softly, then thrust into her. She let out a little cry and he felt her tense around him, blocking him. Slowly, he pulled out, a trail of red trickled down her leg. Her eyes were open, burning, as she looked at him.

"Don't stop." She whispered. He nodded, releasing her wrists, and she guided him back into her. She was tighter now, her legs shaking slightly as she shivered.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, and she nodded slowly, pressing her hips up to meet him. He rocked into her, allowing her to adjust to him. Her hand trailed softly over his back as he pressed deeper into her. He moved back, pressing into her again, allowing her to fall into his rhythm. She tightened her legs around him and rolled to the side, holding him close. He could feel the peaks of her breasts pressing into his chest before she leaned up, sitting astride him now. Slowly, she began to move, rocking him inside of her. He stared, the flush was creeping up her face now, and he groaned, throwing his head back as she lowered herself onto him, taking him completely, and ground her hips into him. She was moving faster now, beads of sweat gathering at her temple, he reached up, cupping her breast in his palm as she let out a low, breathy moan. Her entire body was tensed over him, and he could see every muscle shuddering.

He felt his body tensing and began to buck harder into her, in time with her movements. The tension was gathering at the pit of his stomach, and he closed his eyes, losing himself to the feel of her, soft and warm around him. She let out another cry and he felt her tightening around him, her body shuddering. The sensation was too much, and with a final sharp pull he felt his tension releasing into her as he came. His hands found her hips and he gripped her to him as he bucked into her, faster. He could hear himself crying out now and her hand fisted in his hair as she leaned forward. He slowed, feeling drained, and she collapsed on top of him, panting. He rolled her softly to his side, pulling out of her, and lifted a hand to her bangs, clinging to her face from sweat, and smoothed them to the side. She moaned and moved closer to him, shivering slightly as the cool air passed over them. They lay for a moment, catching their breath, then she smiled up at him softly.

"You should have told me." He whispered, his eyes moving down her body to the pool of blood between her legs. She leaned up, kissing him softly.

"Does it matter?" She breathed, looking worried, and he laughed quietly.

"As long as you're alright."

She burrowed her head deeper into his chest, sighing.

"I'm more than alright. I'm..." she cast about for the right word. "Perfect." He sighed, twisting a lock of hair between his fingers.

"Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe they agreed to this!" George spluttered. He stared at the small, resolute witch before him as she laid out the remains. You-Know-Who was little more than ashes. "It isn't safe, Astoria!"

"There are more important things than being safe." She said quietly, moving her wand slowly over the ashes.

"Why are you willing to risk it all for that prat?"

Astoria glared at him. "I have a life outside these walls, George. I can't keep living on lies."

"Astoria, just think for a moment. It's alright to hate this, but it's just one spell. You have the opportunity to do something really important here. You're better at this than the whole of the Department of Mysteries put together."

"That's why they want me to go." She said steadily.

"You say NO. You aren't an Auror, you aren't equipped for this." George's tone was pleading.

"I'm the only one who survived Fenrir and Bellatrix. Whatever training the Aurors have, it's useless there. I know the place, better even than Harry." She stared at him, reaching out her hand and placing it gently on his shoulder.

He looked up at her, his eyes tearful. "Astoria, you've been lucky, extremely lucky. On some level you have to know this is too much. Even if you did survive, they wouldn't let you go."

"Mr. Gray promised me. If I find out how he regenerated that first time they're going to transfer me to Magical Patents."

"After erasing every memory of this place." George whispered.

Astoria almost smiled. "You leave that to me."

"You'd be giving up every ounce of knowledge you've gained here. Hell, you wouldn't even know me anymore!" He cried.

Astoria let out a soft breath. "I can't look Draco in the eyes and tell him he is safe now if I'm here. There will always be boundaries between us, lies and secrets." She shook her head. "If I died tomorrow, there would be no explanations, nothing. He would be left alone. He's too important to me to let that happen."

He KNOWS, Astoria!" George blurted, his face red. "He, Ron, Hermione, they called on me last week. They know. Harry too. He pulled your file. The only reason they didn't Obliviate him is he's a bloody war hero."

Astoria stared at him, her face tense. "You told them?"

"Of course not," George scoffed. "But I told them enough to figure it out.

Astoria took a deep breath. Of course Draco figured it out. That's why he had been so tense, frightened, every time he said goodbye to her after that night. He was already afraid every moment was their last.

"George, your brother..." His face went white, but she pressed on. "He died trying to protect you, trying to protect the people he loved from Him. I know you don't understand this, but I have someone who I can't see hurt by my actions. If that means taking this risk, I'm willing to do it. I need to." She turned to go to the marked place at the center of the room.

George grabbed her arm. "He will KILL you, Astoria. I can't just stand by and let that happen."

Astoria looked at him for another long moment. His face was so solemn, so out of character. He genuinely believed she was going to her death. _Perhaps I am._ She thought. _But it's better than hiding all my life when I could have done something._

"Eventually they will make me do it anyway, George, but this way it's my decision. If I'm going to my death, let me go." He opened his mouth again, but the silence hung in the air for a long moment. Finally, he nodded stiffly.

"Promise me if anything does happen that you'll take care of Draco." She could hear her voice shaking. "He'll understand. Just...don't let anything happen to him."

George nodded.

"I'll see you on the other side." She whispered, then she stepped onto the mark and raised the cloak.

...

She was not in the station. No clean white walls, no soft glow of the afterlife. Instead, there were only dull, yellowed walls. Astoria looked about. She was in a small room, lined with filthy metal beds. At the foot of each bed was a small collection of grayed toys.

"Who are you?" A small, harsh voice asked. Astoria turned, her wand at the ready. The cloak had not been enough. A pale, darked-haired little boy stared up at her from the far bed, his feet dangling off the side. His eyes were large, deep blue.

Astoria stared at the boy a moment, then shuddered, remembering Dumbledore's penseive. _Of course. The muggle orphanage._

"I'm here to take you away." She said slowly, "To a wonderful place called Hogwarts."

"Don't lie to me." The child said harshly.

"It's a school." Astoria pressed on. "A school of magic. Can you do magic, Tom?"

The boy hissed like a cornered animal. "There's no such thing as magic!"

"Oh but there is." Astoria said softly. She took a step toward him. "And you know that."

The boy stood. Somehow, even in his current state, he exuded an icy chill. His voice was deeper now, odd coming from such a small child.

"Leave me." He growled. "You are not welcome here."

"Or perhaps you can't do magic here. After all, you are dead." Astoria said slowly. She began to pace, keeping her distance, watching his eyes follow her. "Do you know that? Do you know that you're dead?"

"Be quiet!" The boy shrilled. Astoria winced, but pressed on. _His greatest fear._

"Is it as you always feared, Tom?" Astoria murmured. "You remember your life, don't you? Your punishment here wouldn't matter much if you didn't know what it felt like to be truly powerful."

The boy glared at her. His eyes were bright with intelligence. She had his interest. If he was going to kill her permanently, if he even could, he had decided against it. For now.

"How did you do it? How did you survive after cursing Harry Potter? I know about the Horcruxes, did it?" She continued to pace. "No, you still had all seven, right until the end. The book, the chalice. How did your spirit survive Lily Potter's protective spell? How did you survive before Quirrell? How could you leave his body?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you?" The child asked quietly. "Just because I am dead?"

"You have nothing to gain by not telling me." She answered.

Tom glanced at the other bed. "Others came before you." He grinned. "But they couldn't get out. They stayed here, with me."

Astoria froze. What souls had he imprisoned? "Where are they now?"

He shrugged. "Gone. The train came, took them away." His face contorted into a vile grimace. "I can't get on the train."

"How did you do it, Tom?" Astoria asked again. The boy took another step toward her, suddenly close. She tried to step away, but he seemed to be growing taller, turning into a man.

"But the train won't take you away." He continued, smiling. "You'll stay here with me-."

"How?" Astoria started again, but the man reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Forever." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

George sat on the ground beside Astoria's still form. She was pale, her mouth drawn in a small, concentrated frown. If it weren't for the soft, steady rising and falling of her chest she would look dead. George looked at his watch. She had been down for twelve minutes. At fifteen, he would use Legilimancy to assess her progress. Opening the connection before then was dangerous.

Astoria's arm began to twitch lightly. George took a deep breath. She was still alive. That was all that mattered. He silently cursed Malfoy and checked his watch again. The second hand seemed to be moving painfully slowly.

...

" _LET GO OF ME!"_ Astoria shrieked, all thought of composure lost. Voldemort's grip was strong and icy. The last time she had been touched behind the veil had been by Grayback. She tried to jerk her arm away, but the man only held her more tightly. _Good God, George. Get me out of here._ She whispered in her mind. But there was no answer from beyond the veil. He had not opened the connection yet.

"Who are you?" Tom Riddle asked coldly. Astoria muffled another shriek of pain as his thumb hit a nerve in her arm.

"I-'m A-Astoria Greengrass." She panted.

"A Slytherin." His voice was soft, curious, but it was not a question.

"No." She hissed through gritted teeth. "I was never sorted."

The man stared at her, and his eyes seemed to deepen. Astoria felt herself being drawn into them, almost as though she was falling forward. Subconsciously she jerked back, trying to steady herself. Voldemort began to chuckle.

"I see, the Greengrass coward. The one who hid away in France." He tilted his head. "Were you hiding from me, girl? Or from what I would make you become? Don't lie to me. I can see your mind in exquisite detail."

"How?" Astoria shook. Her arm was losing feeling. He should not be able to do magic. He had no wand.

"I have my memories, girl. Wandless magic isn't lost to me here." He whispered. "I don't need a wand to kill you. Answer the question. You have your weaknesses girl, you hate to be disrespected. That is the mark of a good Slytherin."

"If you see that much, you should know what I do when I am disrespected." She growled. Unbidden, images of Pansy Parkinson, covered in thick black fleece flickered through her mind. He was digging deeper. She could feel a strange pressure in her skull. It made her dizzy. Desperately, she tried to pinpoint the alien presence in her mind, to expel it.

"Tricks for children." He mused. "I could show you power, my child. More than you have ever dared to dream of." She pulled away fiercely, and in a swift motion he released her arm and gave her a light push. She stumbled back, landing stiffly on the child's bed behind her. Astoria felt her heart racing at a frenzied pace. Time was running short. She drew back into her mind, reaching out for him.

"In life, would you have joined me?" He asked, his voice low. There he was. A strange, alien force, looming over her memories. Draco at the riverside, his body coiled, prepared to jump. Draco's eyes, cold and dull in the teashop by the Ministry. Draco in bed, thrashing, screaming, consumed by his nightmares. Draco kissing her on the Manorhouse balcony. She reached out for the shadowy figure, felt her self closing in on it.

"Never." She spat.

...

George paced the room. Astoria's mind was blocked off. When he had reached out for her, he had pulled back, tasting poison. Seventeen minutes. He had called for his superiors, asked for help. He could see her pupils moving behind her eyelids, sliding quickly. Someone had to come. Someone had to save her.

...

Hermione raced into through the central rooms and into Draco's office. She was close to tears, almost incoherent. Draco sprang from behind her desk and slid past her toward the elevator.

...

Astoria pushed against the foreign presence in her mind. Riddle was looming over her, his handsome face strained with concentration. Draco smiling at her at the alter. Draco holding her close on the dance floor. Draco pushing her into the room, carrying her to the bed. Draco's breath moving over her. She pressed forward, focusing all her energy on the blackness as the memories swirled around her.

"You cannot win." The voice above her whispered. She opened her eyes to see Tom Riddle, his face centimeters from hers. The memories swirling about her were changing. She was surrounded by flashes of green light. A woman was screaming.

"You're weak." Riddle spat. "Nothing but weak, stupid filth. Did you think you could save him? That you could blot out his memory of me. Draco Malfoy is my servant. Even from the grave, I have power over him."

Astoria tried to block him out. The woman was screaming, falling. There was another sound, keening, heart-wrenching. The dark haired boy stood in the crib, staring at her. His face was red. Another flash of green light. Astoria almost cried out, but held on to the memory.

"STOP!" Riddle shouted above her. She felt a sting in her cheek as he struck her. Then there was a sound, a low, mournful note in the distance. Riddle began to laugh.

"Do you hear that?" He asked. Astoria opened her eyes. He had her pinned, his hand still raised to strike her again, but the low note continued, growing louder.

"That is the train coming for you." He smiled as the low whistle sounded again. "You're dying, Astoria Greengrass."

...

"WHERE IS SHE?" Draco yelled, pushing past George into the small, sparse room. His eyes immediately fell on Astoria. She was lying on the ground, her legs twisted beneath her painfully. He rushed to her side. Hermione had followed him into the room. Potter was already there.

"What's happening to her?" Draco cried. Hermione tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off, taking Astoria's hand in his own. It was unnaturally cold.

"She's behind the veil. I cannot reach her." George sputtered. He looked sorrowfully at Harry. "She wanted to get him. I couldn't stop her."

"Get WHO?" Draco shouted, turning to the others. Potter was staring at George, his brow creased. Hermione looked terrified.

"You-Know-Who." George said quietly. He gestured to the table, where a scattering of ashes lay. "He's closed off her mind. She can't stay under much longer. She's fading." Draco could hardly breathe.

"Well get her out of there." He demanded. "Pull her out! Do something!"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other then moved forward, kneeling beside Draco.

"Harry, you've been inside Voldemort's head before." Hermione murmured. "If he's blocking George's connection, maybe you can reach him through her and push him out?" She looked grim.

Harry nodded. "I can try."

"George, be ready to go in and pull her out." Hermione called. George came forward, seating himself beside Astoria's head. Harry's eyes were already closed in concentration as he tried to push his way into Astoria's mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and George were leaned together, their wands drawn and ready. They seemed to be watching Harry for some sort of signal.

Draco stared at the dark-haired man beside him. His face was flushed with concentration, and his hand was placed lightly on Astoria's arm. He was going to save her, Draco already knew. Potter was the hero, he would succeed because he always did, and for once, Draco was grateful.

He wouldn't let Astoria die.

...

 _A flash of green light. The child should be dead. Surely, the child should be dead. But...why was there so much pain? My entire being felt as though it were engulfed in flame. My chest was closing in, crushing me. The child was staring down at me, standing in his crib. Why was I on the ground?_

 _The pain is all-consuming, I press upward, out of my skin. My body is nothing, my body is weak. I cannot bear to look back at it as the house begins to crumble. In my memories, I return to the forests, rich with dark magic. It was there I found the diadem, it was there I discovered true power. It was there I would be born anew. My soul would possess the creatures of the forest until the time was right._

 _I waited so long, so long. I was wolves, I was wild boars. Mostly, I was snakes. I was beginning to forget what it was to be a man. Who I was before. Still, some part of me hung on. It was that Potter boy. The boy who survived. He had destroyed me._

 _Finally, I found my vessel. Quirrell wanted only power. He told me of his dreams, of how he longed to destroy those who didn't understand his genius. I was kind. I listened. I told him of the glorious awakening that was to come, if he would only allow me to live within him._

 _That was all it took._

 _..._

The train was growing louder, but Astoria blocked it out. She had seen all that she needed. Riddle had survived by possession, a type of possession that had been outlawed eons ago. The muggles called the Dark Wizards of the past who did this demons. It was only through magic that the darkness could be exorcised. He must have learned, some ancient, dark book must have fallen into his hands. Astoria returned her focus to breaking the connection with Riddle. She opened her eyes, seeing him looming over her, his face contorted with rage. He knew what she had seen.

"You've had your answers, but what good will that do you when you're dead, girl?" He hissed.

Then he felt it. There seemed to be a warmth spreading over him. A presence he knew too well.

"You didn't tell me that you knew Potter, my dear." He whispered. Astoria shook her head, twisting away from him, still that warm presence in her mind grew stronger.

"Well goodness. This does change things, doesn't it?" He continued. "Perhaps you don't need to die after all my dear." She shuddered, watching a smile spread over his cold features. "No. I think it would be much better if I let your little friends wake you up, what do you think?"

Astoria blinked. Why would Potter's presence make her worth saving?

"Do you know, I think I could possess you, even now." He whispered. And she felt a cold chill running through her to the tips of her toes. He was going to-.

...

"NO!" She screamed, lurching forward. She was sitting on the cold floor of the Department of Mysteries. Harry and Draco were there, knelt beside her. She whirled her head around.

"What happened?" Hermione cried, looking to George, who's face was screwed in confusion.

"I...I don't know...she woke up on her own." He said haltingly. Draco threw his arms about Astoria, pulling her close. Her back was tense, and she was shaking hard, fighting some chill from the world beyond.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. Astoria looked at him, her eyes glazed over. Her head jerked up and then down. She had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Another few minutes and you would have been gone." George said softly, laying a hand on Astoria's shoulder. She winced away from the contact, and the others stared at her. "What did you see? What happened with You-Know-Who?"

Astoria was shaking more violently now. "Kill me." She whispered.

"What?" Draco cried, pulling away to look her in the eye. Her face was pained. In a swift movement she threw her wand across the room, where it skidded to a stop by the wall.

"KILL ME!" She screamed. "PLEASE! QUICKLY BEFORE HE CAN TAKE HOLD!" With another shriek her body began to jerk violently, and Draco released her, watching her twitching on the floor, her eyes wide and milky.

"What's happening?" He cried, turning to George.

"He let her go..." Harry said softly.

At the sound of Harry's voice, Astoria stilled. Her head moved slowly until he was in her sights. Then she smiled.

"Potter." She said softly. The voice was not hers. It was a strange, rasping voice. Harry stiffened. "It's been much too long."

In a moment Astoria was on her feet, her lips were moving, but only a soft, terrible hissing sound came out of them. Harry scrambled back, grabbing Draco and Hermione and pulling away from her.

"It's _him._ " He whispered.

Astoria threw her head back in a long, cold laugh. Hermione began to shake.

"Of course." She whispered. "He's possessed her."

"WELL WHAT DO WE DO?" George cried.

Hermione's hand snaked to her wand. "Petrificus totalus!" She cried. Astoria ducked the spell, moving swiftly to the far corner of the room.

"Hermione." The voice that came from the woman was Astoria's again, pleading. "Please. It won't work." She let out a strangled sob and Harry leapt to his feet.

"Impedimenta!" He shouted, then, without looking to see if his spell hit he pulled the others from the room, stopping only to grab Astoria's discarded wand.

The four stood, panting outside the door for a moment, though they could still hear a strangled hissing from within.

"Hermione." Harry panted. "How do you expel possession?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Unless the possessing force leaves of it's own free will there are only two ways." Her voice was shaking. "Death and exorcism."

"Exorcism?" Draco whispered. "They haven't done that for 200 years. The books were destroyed!"

"All but one." Hermione said softly. She looked at Draco sadly. "We need to do this quickly, within the next hour, and we need someone who has powerful magic." She looked about. "But I don't know where to look."

"Who told you about it then?" Harry whispered. The door had begun to shake. Clearly, Astoria was free from the binding curse. Harry shot another spell at the door.

Hermione was pale. She looked from Harry to Draco. "Professor Burns told us about it in History of Magic. Third year. Theoretically it's similar to Occlumency. It forcibly ejects invaders from the mind. That's what it said on the W.O.M.B.A.T. at least." She turned back to Harry. "Do you think you could do it?"

Harry shook his head. "I was never very good at Occlumency. It only worked on Snape once. And with Voldemort's powers, I don't think I could stand up to him." Everyone was silent for a long moment.

"Draco?" Harry said softly. The two looked at each other. "In sixth year, I heard Snape say you knew Occlumency. That even he couldn't enter your mind."

Draco's face hardened. "My aunt taught me." He said softly. "I haven't used it in so long..."

George pushed forward. "Damn it Malfoy! If you care about Astoria at all you have to at lease try!"

Draco stared at the three people watching him. He had never truly faced the Dark Lord, stood up to him. Then, behind the door, Astoria let out a strangled scream.

"I'll do it." Draco said softly. "But...if I fail..." He looked over at Harry. "Find a way to save her, Potter. Please." He pulled out his wand, squaring his shoulders. The door had begun to splinter in the center, and the edges were charred, as though set afire. Draco glanced quickly back to the others before squaring his shoulders and entering the room.

...

 _Hello everyone!_

 _Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been traveling a lot recently, and the story has been a bit difficult to keep up with. The information on possession and Occlumency was gathered via the HP wiki. Thank goodness for Hermione knowing basically everything. Next update, Draco finally faces his nightmares to save the girl he loves. How exciting!_


	15. Chapter 15

_"GET OUT!"_

 _He stood, a blurry visage, silhouetted in her mind. "Be grateful, girl." He spat. "You are privy to a great rebirth."_

 _"You're dead." Astoria cried. She could hear her voice faintly echoing in her own mind. "You must stay dead. There's no unicorn blood to save you now. You will NEVER live again."_

 _Pain blurred the corners of Astoria's vision. She could no longer see the room, she could only see him._

 _"SILENCE!" He thundered. "You DARE address your master this way?"_

 _Astoria laughed. She could hear it echoing, this time outside her body. In the room. Anger had made her strong enough to break through again, if only for a moment._

 _"You are no one's master anymore, Tom Riddle." She taunted. "You're just a little boy grasping at straws. What do you think will happen? Harry will kill me before he ever lets you gain power again."_

 _"Oh I'm sure he would, were it not for your little pet." He was blackening her vision once more, larger than before. Images of Draco, his hair mussed in the early morning, his arms wrapped around her as the sound of Christmas carols wafted through the door flitted through her mind._

 _"No. You've done well, Miss Greengrass. My Deatheater may not be loyal to me anymore, but he would never let any harm come to you." Riddle laughed. "He will kill Potter. And he will do it because of you."_

 _"YOU'RE WRONG!" Astoria screamed._

 _"Am I?" He hissed. Then she heard it. The door was opening._

 _..._

"Astoria?" Draco heard his voice, frail and quiet. He heard the door click behind him, then he saw her. She was standing at the far end of the room, watching him, her body tense and coiled.

"Hello Draco." The voice that spoke was not hers. Draco shuddered to hear it coming from her lips. "How kind of you to join us." the voice hissed the last syllable, lingering over it as though Astoria's tongue was not working quite right.

"Let her go, Riddle." Draco said, raising his wand. He pointed it at her chest. He could feel the familiar walls surrounding his mind. He had not used Occlumency in years, yet the barrier sprang forth, sturdy as ever.

The woman who was not Astoria laughed. "Not happy to see me, Draco?" the voice slithered through the room like a physical presence. "What happened to your vow? You pledged your allegiance to me once. Am I so easily forgotten."

 _The woman was dangling before him. She was begging, pleading for help as she floated, suspended above the table. "Severus." She whimpered. "Please..." Then there was a flash of green light, and the woman fell._

"LET ASTORIA GO!" Draco screamed. A muscle in her eye twitched, and the woman began to pace. This was not Astoria. This was the beast who had taken her. "For God's sake, Astoria, fight!" He pleaded.

"Draco..." The voice that came was soft, familiar. Then the light in her eyes turned cold again. "Do you really think this GIRL can fight me?" The strange voice hissed. "Come boy, you know better than that."

"Let her GO!" Draco cried. A stunning charm flew from his wand, but Astoria's body jerked sideways, dodging it. Astoria's hand flew to her own throat.

"One more misstep, boy, and I will kill her." The voice rumbled. He could see Astoria's nails digging into the flesh of her throat. Angry, red lines trailed behind, followed by a small trickle of blood. Draco tried to expand his walls, to feel his way to her mind, but he found himself pushed back forcefully.

"Oh I see, you're trying to save her." The voice taunted. "Clever, Draco. Did you think of exorcism on your own? Or did that _mudblood_ give you your orders?" Astoria's eyes were dark. Draco watches as she paced back and forth across the room, almost restlessly.

"And if you should fail, what then?" The voice continued. "Do you have the stomach to kill her yourself? Or will you call _Potter_ to do it for you!"

"Don't touch her!" Draco cried, as the nails dug deeper into Astoria's skin.

"Fool." The voice whispered. "I _am_ her. Her body is mine now." Astoria jerked, as if struck, and fell back against the wall with a sharp crack. Her skull had hit the stone behind her, hard.

"Please..." Draco whispered. "Stop. You're hurting her. Astoria, please..."

Her mouth opened slackly, then closed again.

"Begging now? That's the boy that I remember." The voice whispered, and Astoria's mouth contorted into a hideous smile. "I much prefer it." Astoria's body staggered upright, as though pulled by invisible strings. "Your little witch has shown me quite a lot." The voice whispered. "I'm proud of you, Draco. I had always hoped you'd choose a pureblood. Lucius must be delighted."

Draco paled. "What do you want?" He murmured. Astoria's body lurched forward in halting steps, coming closer to him. Almost involuntarily, he shrank against the door.

"What do I want? Oh, that's simple, Draco. This body, you see, it couldn't be more perfect. Strong, young, pure-blooded. Think of it Draco, a Dark Lady, more powerful than any before her. You at her side. Can you see it?"

Astoria's fingers were reaching out now, almost touching him.

"Bellatrix taught you well, Draco. Your mind is impenetrable. But you see, you cannot enter hers unless I wish it." Astoria's fingers brushed his cheeks, and he shuddered. "This is for all of us. Can't you see that? We could have power again. Together, we could rule the world."

"I'll never join you." Draco spat. The hand trailed down his arm, and, with more strength than he could have imagined possible, gripped the scar where the Dark Mark had once been.

"Then I will kill her." The voice whispered. "Magic does leave it's scars, boy." Astoria's hand gripped his arm more tightly. The walls in Draco's mind shook.

"Think of what we could be." The voice changed, a mocking impression of Astoria. It sounded like her, but with a foreign coldness. "You could have her, as you want her, at any moment." Astoria's other hand trailed down, moving over her blouse, down the curve of her hip. Draco could not tear his eyes away.

"And I know how you want that." The voice continued.

"You're a monster." Draco shook, pulling himself out of Astoria's grasp. The walls of his mind pushed forward again, meeting more resistance than before. _I need to enter her mind._ He backed away, but Astoria's body followed.

"You don't have a choice." The voice was steely again. "If you go out there, if you tell Potter and his friends that you have failed here, they will kill her." Astoria's head shook. "However, should you tell them you have succeeded..."

"You'll possess her forever!" Draco barked. "You'll torment her! She'll be a slave locked in her own mind!"

Astoria's mouth broke into another grin. "I could let you talk to her, boy. Would you like that?"

"Give her BACK!" Draco roared, launching himself, wand forgotten, at Astoria. He pinned her to the ground beneath him, but she gave no resistance. Instead, her body shook with laughter.

"No."

...

 _"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Astoria cried. Strange images were flashing through her mind. Bright green light, men in black cloaks, bowing at her feet. Blood pooling about the hems of her robes. Albus Dumbledore's decayed body, broken hands where the wand had been. The orphanage. The red-haired woman screaming. Death. His memories were invading her mind._

 _Then he reached out and touched Draco's face._

 _"Don't you dare!" She cried, and a wave of energy rolled over her, toward the strange, dark figure of Tom Riddle. High, keening laughter echoed in her skull. He traced his hands over her body._

 _She felt a strange pressure as Draco pushed forward toward her mind. She reached out for him, only to find herself blocked by an invisible wall. Green mist was gathering in her mind's eye, washing over her. She could hardly breathe._

"Impedimentia!" Draco cried. _Astoria felt the counter curse echoing in her mind before Draco had even finished._

"Tut tut, Draco. You're only hurting her more."

 _Fire. The room was full of fire. Crabbe was screaming. The wicked voice was laughing. I need to control him. I need to make him open his mind to me._

"IMPERIO!" Draco shouted, but the creature in Astoria's body only laughed.

"No spell known to man can save you now." The voice hissed. Draco stiffened. _He was standing before the Thames, he was going to jump, then suddenly...he stepped back. He was in the cold street by the coffee shop, and the pretty dark-haired woman asked him to go with her..."It's like the Imperius!" He whispered in his mind. The dark haired girl shook her head._

"We could rule together Draco." The voice continued. "You could have your precious Astoria back. All you have to do is walk through that door and kill Potter.

 _It's like the Imperius..._

Draco began to laugh.

"You're wrong." He said, his voice crazed.

"What?" The voice hissed.

"You said 'no spell known to man'." Draco laughed again. "But all I need is a spell not known to _YOU_!"

His wand twitched in his hand. _Let me into her mind._ The walls of Draco's Occlumency pressed forward.

 _"DRACO!" Her voice was ringing in his head. He concentrated on the strength of the walls, pushing further. Something shook at the gates of his mind, but he held on. Images were flooding him. Astoria as a child, laughing with Daphne. Astoria in France, Astoria leaning up to kiss him on the balcony. He could hear a high keening outside the wall. "I love you." He saw himself whispering to her. A strange, unfamiliar feeling was flooding him._

 _Then everything went silent._


	16. Chapter 16

_"Draco?"_

Draco opened his eyes. He was in his room, back at the manor house. Through his window he could hear the bubbling fountain of the courtyard. The gentle small of magnolia blossoms drifted through the open window.

"Draco?"

"Mother." He smiled, sitting up, as she entered the room. Narcissa, in her emerald green dressing gown, her hair plaited down her back, looked regal.

"Good morning, dearest." She smiled warmly at him. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

He got dressed quickly, donning his smart black robes. When he emerged, his father stood at the top of the stairwell, his long flaxen hair, like Narcissa's, was immaculate.

"Son." He smiled lightly and inclined his head. "They're waiting downstairs." The two began their slow descent, Lucius leaning slightly on his cane, but otherwise perfectly erect. As they reached the large oak doors Lucius turned back to his son.

"You are about to meet the greatest Wizard who has ever lived, my boy." Lucius said quietly. "Remember, what is the mark of a Malfoy?"

"Nobility." Draco said softly. Lucius smiled.

"Precisely. Remember that. Be respectful, speak only when spoken to." He nodded toward the door. "Reveal nothing."

Draco nodded as the great doors swung open. Inside, the men huddled about the table in their dark cloaks. At the head of the table Draco saw only a blur of shockingly white skin beneath the cloak as he bowed his head.

"Ah, Lucius." The voice, when it spoke, was surprisingly high. "We have been waiting."

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius bowed as well. "May I present my son, Draco."

At this, Draco raised his head, immediately finding those red eyes of the figure at the end of the table. He stifled a gasp. Those eyes, when they looked at him, seemed to pierce to the back of his skull.

"Draco..." The mouth moved over his name slowly, testing it. "Welcome, child."

 _The scene changed. Draco stood now before a man of his own age, a handsome, dark haired man. At his feet, Draco could see the figure of a woman, barely breathing._

 _"Clever trick, Draco." The man said slowly, in that startlingly familiar voice._

 _Draco stared at the woman at his feet. Her dark, cropped hair was splayed across the ground, covering her face. Even so, he knew her._

 _"Let her go, Riddle." Draco said slowly. "I banish you."_

 _The dark haired man laughed. "Banish ME?" He asked quietly. "Oh my boy, this little dance has only begun. You may have her mind, yes. But Miss Greengrass's soul remains mine." At the sound of her name, the woman stirred, as if in sleep._

 _"You no longer have her body. What use is she to you now?" Draco said, watching the girl carefully. "You cannot take over the world with just a soul."_

 _"Five minutes ago, I would have agreed with you." The man continued lazily. "But you have shown me some...ah...rather interesting possibilities." The man knelt, brushing the hair from the woman's face. When he did so, Draco saw that her eyes were wide, glassy. Were it not for the gentle movement of her chest, he would think her dead._

 _"Now tell me more of that little spell you just used, Draco."_

 _Draco clenched his fists. Seeing Riddle, looking so intently into Astoria's frozen face, he felt ill._

 _"Don't touch her." He whispered._

 _Riddle laughed softly. "It's of little consequence to me whether your witch lives or dies. Her soul, as you can see, still rests behind the veil. For the moment." Riddle looked over his shoulder, listening for a sound Draco could not hear. "Soon the train will come to take her away. Such a pity she will not be able to board."_

 _"ASTORIA!" Draco called. "WAKE UP!"_

 _"She can't hear you, I'm afraid." Riddle said. "She can only hear me now. I've found the very core of her being, Draco. Would you like to know what I found there?"_

 _Draco did not answer._

 _"Lies." Riddle continued after a brief pause. "Lies and pain. Hardly worth keeping, really, except for one small thing that those lies revealed." He stood now, taking slow, measured steps toward Draco._

 _"You still fear me, boy." The man said. "Your nightmares, your regrets. All of them have been tucked away to bleed in her." He stepped over Astoria's body. "She's a remarkable little thing, Draco. Tell me, what is the significance of the fire?"_

 _Draco closed his eyes, biting back the memory. Crabbe, his face engulfed by flame._

 _"And what has happened to my loyal servant, Lucius?"_

 _His father, in the dingy sitting room, staring out the window._

 _"Do you think she could take my pain? House my heartaches, Draco?" Riddle looked back at the frozen figure. "Do you think, given the time, her brilliant little mind could bring me back?"_

 _Draco took a deep breath. Whatever happened, he needed to get Astoria back. He needed to drag her through the wall, through the veil._

 _"Lets play a little game, Draco. I have seen her mind. Lets see...what she sees?"_

 _Draco reeled as images flew into focus. Astoria, pouring the potion into his tea. Daphne crying, cursing her. Astoria watching as owls flew into an unfamiliar hall, waiting for a letter._

 _The girl stirred again and slowly raised her head._

 _"Astoria?" Riddle whispered softly._

 _Her voice was dry, cracked. She pulled herself to her feet. "Where am I?"_

 _"ASTORIA!" Draco cried. "Don't listen! It's him! It's Riddle!"_

 _Astoria looked blearily between the two, her eyes widening with fear._

 _"You know me." Riddle said softly, reaching out to touch her. "I need to get you away from here, away from all of this."_

 _"Just keep your eyes on me." Riddle cooed soothingly. Astoria took a step back, her eyes narrowed._

 _"I don't know you." She said slowly. She looked over to Draco. "What is this?"_

 _"It's HIM Astoria!" Draco shouted, he took a step toward her, but she shrank back._

 _"You'll never feel pain again, my darling." Riddle whispered. "Never be afraid again. Never feel again that you aren't worth anything."_

 _Astoria stared, transfixed, at Riddle, then she looked to Draco. "Who are you?" She asked._

 _"It's me," Draco said tearfully. "Astoria, it's Draco. Try to remember."_

 _She only stared, puzzled, then Riddle was there, his hand under her chin, turning her head toward him._

 _"I want to take you somewhere safe, dearest." He said softly. "Somewhere there are no lies, no monsters."_

 _Astoria watched him, her eyes wide._

 _"Think of your family, your sister." She winced in pain as Riddle spoke. "You never have to go back there."_

 _"ASTORIA!" Draco cried pleadingly. "He's lying! Remember...please remember me..."_

 _"No pain." Riddle repeated. "Only light and freedom. Just you and me." His voice deepened, sweetened with honey. "Think of what we could do together, my pet."_

 _"But who is he?" Astoria looked at Draco again. Draco took a few halting steps toward her, but found he could go no further._

 _"He's just another painful memory." Riddle murmured. "Look"_

 _And the room was consumed by fire. Astoria tried to leap back, but Riddle snaked his arm about her waist, holding her tightly. An image of Draco, clad in black, cursing the woman at his feet. Draco, covered in blood. Draco pointing his wand and whispering the unforgivable curses._

 _"You..." She whispered, turning to Draco, her back still pressed against Riddle._

 _"Astoria...that isn't ME." Draco croaked. "Not anymore."_

 _"He lies." Riddle hissed in his ear. "He will bring you nothing but death."_

 _Draco rushed at the barrier, and suddenly Astoria was in his arms. She pulled back, but he pressed his lips to hers, more fiercely than he had meant to._

 _When he pulled away, Astoria had tears in her eyes._

 _"Draco..." She whispered._

 _Riddle's face changed, becoming paler, more snakelike. His deep blue eyes became a bright, hideous red. The hand clutching Astoria seemed to elongate, grow bonier._

 _"Come with me." He ordered, his voice shrill._

 _Astoria let out a small cry, and suddenly a deep boom sounded over the blank room, reverberating in Draco's bones. The fire began to spread, and he could feel Astoria twisting in his arms. He felt a sharp tug at his arm. Someone was screaming._

 _..._

Draco awoke on the ground in the Department of Mysteries, Astoria's hand still clasped on his arm. The room seemed eerily quiet. Then Astoria sat up suddenly, gasping. She turned looking at him.

"Draco..." She whispered, and she leaned down, brushing her lips softly over the tip of his nose.

"A-hem." A small cough sounded from behind them. Draco looked back, seeing Harry, Hermione, and George standing in the doorway. George was holding a strange cord, at the end of which was something that looked like a long ear.

"Blimey, Malfoy, I didn't think you had it in you."

Draco groaned, feeling a pain shooting up his spine as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Harry rushed to his side, helping him. Draco stared into the man's bright green eyes.

"He wanted me to kill you." He said slowly. Harry nodded.

"And you refused. We heard the whole thing. Right decent of you, Malfoy." Harry said warmly. Draco looked down, seeing Hermione crouched and muttering over Astoria, her wand healing the deep gashes in Astoria's throat. Astoria kept her eyes on Draco, glistening at him.

"You did it, mate!" George beamed, slapping Draco across the back and making him wince in pain.

"I had to." Draco croaked, still watching Astoria. She smiled weakly up at him as Hermione fussed over her.

"Here..." George said. "Even if you hadn't we wouldn't have..." He looked down at Astoria. "We wouldn't have let her die."

Astoria let out a bark of laughter, her smile widening.

"I knew you wouldn't" She said, her voice regaining it's usual strength, she continued to watch Draco, even as Hermione pulled her to her feet.

"Well...what do we do now?" Harry asked, clapping his hands together. The question hung in the room for a long moment before Astoria cleared her throat.

"I, for one, have some unfinished business." She said. She arched her back, stretching with a groan. "My wand, Harry?" She asked, holding out her hand. Harry hesitated a moment before finally pulling the wand from the pocket of his robes and passing it back to her.

"What do you need to do?" Hermione asked, watching with some relief as Astoria strode past Harry, making her way to the door.

Astoria turned back, her eyes alight.

"I'm going to Obliviate Pansy Parkinson."

...

 _Heyyyy everyone!_

 _Thanks so much for the positive reviews, they really keep me going. Well Astoria and Draco both made it back safe and sound! On to the next big adventure, after some major spellwork of course. Some minor notes on the magic in the last couple chapters..._

 _1) Occlumens is established as a way to exorcise demons, so thanks to JK Rowling for that. However, Occlumency only protects the mind, the soul is still in peril (examples of no soul but a mind=victims of the Dementors, but that's just my personal opinion). I was originally going to have Astoria and Draco escape after the last chapter, but a lovely reviewer, Lilly, made the excellent point that Draco needs to directly face his nightmares._

 _2) Astoria still needs to have her mind Obliviated from everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries. Rules are rules, even if she did just help save the wizarding world._

 _3) Astoria has some issues, clearly, with her role during the war (or lack thereof) and in her relationship with Daphne. These will be addressed SOON. I promise._

 _4) DRACO IS A HERO! YAY!_

 _If you all have any suggestions or concerns, please let me know in the reviews, I am delighted to answer them (I can't answer anons because of obvious reasons, but I will do my best). As you can see, I am delighted to take suggestions into account. Thank you so much for your readership!_


	17. Chapter 17

The woman sat, a glass of wine dangling from her fingertips, scanning over _The Daily Prophet_. She smirked slightly, skimming through the society pages.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass are delighted to announce the wedding of their first daughter Daphne Greengrass to Gregory Goyle. The couple married in an elaborate ceremony at the turn of the New Year, and will be enjoying a prolonged honeymoon on the continent before returning to their new home in Derbyshire. The wedding party notably included Mr. Theodore Nott, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Miss Pansy Parkinson, and Miss Astoria Greengrass. Upon the happy couple's return, Mr. Goyle will return to his employment at Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary in Knockturn Alley, while Mrs. Goyle has expressed a desire to become a homemaker._

Pansy started at a light rapping at the door of her apartment. She rose, straightening her skirt, and went to the door.

"Who is it?" She called sweetly.

"It's Draco, Pans. Open up." The voice was unmistakable. Pansy grinned, smoothing her hair and checking her face in the hall mirror before swinging the door open.

"Well I must say, I'm not at all surpri-." She began.

With a bang Pansy was sprawled on the floor, Astoria straddling her, her wand at Pansy's throat.

"Really, Pans? I thought I might have caught you off guard." Astoria laughed quietly.

Pansy's eyes bulged, looking at the woman grinning down at her. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She spat.

"Language, Pansy!" Astoria giggled. "I only wanted to thank you for that little _tip_ you gave Draco the other night. Quite right too. I'd have done the same thing, catching my rival out with a Weasley of all people."

"Get off me!" Pansy shrieked, kicking out beneath Astoria.

"You seem to forget who has the wand here." Astoria said, twirling it between her fingers. "Still, I suppose that isn't very sporting of me."

With a swift, fluid movement, Astoria stood, releasing Pansy. She still held her wand out, pointed at the other girl.

"I'd advise you to get your wand." She said coldly.

Pansy scrambled to her feet. "What are you going to do?" She whined.

"I'm going to duel you, of course. Wand out, now, before I change my mind." Astoria's eyes were bright, but strikingly cold. Pansy returned to the table and retrieved her wand from beside the _Prophet_ , keeping her eyes on Astoria. The Greengrass woman seemed different, somehow, more angry than Pansy had ever seen her in her voice.

"Now you bow." Astoria said slowly, as if explaining to a child.

"What are the terms?" Pansy asked quickly.

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "You want a bet, Pansy? Fine. How about..." She tapped her wand on her chin. "If you win, I will give up Draco. You can pursue him to your little black heart's content." She punctuated with a sweep of her wand, casting a swift silencing spell.

"And if you win?"

Astoria laughed. "It's a surprise." She said lightly. "Shall we get on with it?"

Pansy nodded, looking about the room. She had never been a particularly strong dueller at Hogwarts, but Draco had shown her a few nasty curses. Given the chance, she was sure she could hit Astoria with something debilitating. Stiffly, she bowed, watching Astoria give a sweeping, almost mocking curtsy.

Then, without a breath, Pansy threw her first curse.

" _Oppugno_!" She shouted, diving to the side as she sent the curse flying at Astoria. The small table at the entryway shuddered, charging toward Astoria, who blasted it apart with a silent beam of yellow light.

" _Sectum Sempra!"_ Pansy shrieked, throwing another dark curse at Astoria, which Astoria danced around with ease.

Curse after curse, Astoria spun and blocked, not allowing a single spell to fall, all the while not sending a single curse of her own.

"Fight back!" Pansy cried, as Astoria leapt over a paralysing spell. Astoria laughed loudly.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Astoria taunted, weaving between crumbled pieces of furniture and dodging curses. "You can't even hit me."

"I'll hit you soon enough." Pansy hissed.

"I doubt it." Astoria smirked.

Pansy was panting now, sweating with exertion. She watched Astoria, skipping with apparent ease through the rubble.

"Fight back, bitch." She glowered. And Astoria laughed again, finally sending a bat-bogey hex, courtesy of Ginny, toward Pansy, not even pausing to watch as it hit it's mark.

"Really now, is this all worth it, fighting for someone who doesn't even want you?" She asked softly.

Pansy scowled as the bogeys flew about her head. "You ruined everything." She hissed, twirling her wand. "You fucking _freak!_ "

Astoria paused, and Pansy took her moment to throw another curse.

" _Crucio_!" She cried. Astoria threw up a quick shield charm and in a leap she was over Pansy again, her wand pressed into the other witch's cheek.

"An unforgivable curse?" She whispered, her voice deadly. "You think you're some big, evil, Dark Witch now?" She moved the wand up to Pansy's temple. "Let me tell you something. I've seen evil tonight, Pansy Parkinson," She breathed. "And you're not him."

Pansy's face paled, and Astoria twisted her wand.

" _Obliviate."_ She said softly. And Pansy's eyes went blank.

Astoria stood, smoothing her robes and looking down at Pansy, staring up at the ceiling from the floor.

"I'm going to be nice, Pansy, nicer than you deserve. I think you'll find you've never really given Theodore Nott a sporting chance, which is foolish, because you're madly in love with him. Furthermore," she continued. "I think you'll find you have absolutely no feelings for Draco Malfoy. In fact, I think you'll want to dedicate your life to being a kind, good friend to him, as well as my sister Daphne." Astoria smiled slightly, going to the door, her wand rearranging the room and fixing the wreckage to Pansy's apartment as she passed. "That's what I get if I win." She said quietly. She twitched her wand one more time, and was gone.

...

Draco lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Potter and Granger had invited him out for drinks after they left the Department of Mysteries, but he had politely declined, instead going home. Finding his mother and father already asleep, he went to his room, determined not to think about the events of the evening.

It was not going well.

Draco heard a light popping sound at the foot of his bed.

"Can't sleep either?" Astoria asked quietly, rounding the bed. She was in her nightdress, her eyes bright.

"No." He said softly, his eyes running up her form. She looked so sweet, standing there in her blue cotton gown, as though nothing had happened. She sat, pushing herself under the covers and up against him.

"Are you okay?" She breathed.

He chuckled lightly, tracing his thumb down the curve of her cheek. "I was going to ask you the same question." He sighed. "They're going to obliviate us, aren't they?"

Astoria stared back at him, her dark eyes fierce. "Me, not you. No one knows that you were there, and George won't tell." She sat up, putting her wand to her temple. Slowly, she drew out three long slivers of silver light. They hung from her wand and she produced a small vial, bottling them quickly.

"I want you to keep these safe. After tomorrow...I need you to let me see them. I need to understand what happened." She whispered. Silently, Draco took the vial, tucking it into the small drawer of his nightstand. Astoria nuzzled into the crook of his arm, still watching him.

"I didn't understand." She said slowly. "What he was like. I didn't know."

"You couldn't know. Not unless you had seen it." Draco said, softly kissing her forehead. "I didn't want you to know."

She moved closer. "He can't come back now." She whispered. "He's gone forever."

"I know." Draco nodded in the dark. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked quietly. "I mean...before I was there? George said-."

"It doesn't matter." She cut in. "He can hurt anyone ever again."

"All thanks to you." He looked down at her. "Do you remember...?"

"Remember what?"

Draco took a deep breath. "He said he found the core of you. He had your soul there, with him." He scanned her face worriedly, but she waited for him to continue. "You didn't know me."

Astoria leaned up, her mouth moving over his. She kissed him softly, then more deeply until he could feel his arousal growing.

"I don't know much about souls..." She murmured. "But when you kissed me, I remember. I remember feeling...as safe as he promised me I would be. I felt complete." She leaned, kissing him softly once more. "My soul knew you, Draco. Maybe not your face, but it knew the feel of you, it knew enough to break me free from him."

Draco shifted, laying his body over her. He trailed his fingers down her side, listening as her breath hitched in her throat. Slowly, he began to pull her nightdress up.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" He asked. She had pulled the nightdress over her head, and his hand moved down, toying with her. She gripped his arm and he felt a shudder run through him as her hips bucked up to meet his gently prodding fingers.

When she spoke her voice was breathy. "I believe...in you." She said. "You're all I want, Draco." She moaned softly. "Being with you, you holding me, feels right."

As her hips ground up, into him he gave in, slipping a finger into her, slowly. She let out a small cry, which he quickly stifled with his mouth. His hands were moving over her, remembering the soft curves of her body. She shifted, pulling down his pajamas. He kicked them off at his ankles without breaking his rhythm, all the while whispering into her mouth.

"I love you, Astoria."

She gasped as his fingers brushed her insides, softly and rhythmically. He could hear her getting wet. "I love you, Draco." She shuddered. She was grasping at his back, trying to pull him closer. Without a word he pulled out his fingers and guided his shaft into her. She made another small sound in the back of her throat as he slowly pushed deeper then stopped, allowing her to settle around him. She pulled insistently at his shoulders, and he smiled lightly, starting a smooth rhythm in and out. Both of their breathing was slow, but heavy. He could feel her tightening around him, the walls of her enveloping him. As the rhythm changed she let out a long, low mewling sound. Draco moved his mouth down, tracing the curve of her throat, the tip of his tongue gliding over where she had bled, kissing softly at the faint lines left by the healed cuts. Astoria shuddered, whispering his name, making Draco move faster, thrusting deeper into her. She lifted a hand to his face, cradling the sharp line of his jaw and pulling his mouth down to meet her lips. Her tongue pressed past his lips, and he could taste the sweetness of her breath. He twirled his tongue around her, causing her to contract around him, her legs crushing at his sides as she came. Draco continued, allowing her to ride out her orgasm until he, too, climaxed. Then, groaning, he slowed, feeling her body, breathless and shaking beneath him. They remained still for a long moment, simply breathing in each other before he rolled to the side, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked, after they had both had a moment to catch their breath. She looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. She had a warm glow that seemed to be radiating from her skin. He trailed his palm over her hips, moving up to cradle her waist. As she shifted, twining her arms over him, he caught her wrist and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Yes." He smiled.

...

 _Author's Note:_

 _Woo! Love scenes! So many love scenes. I hope you all enjoy._


	18. Chapter 18

In the cold morning, before the sun had even begun to rise, Astoria woke. She turned, watching Draco sleeping beside her, his arm flung over the side of the bed. He seemed to be sleeping deeply for the first time in years, without the aid of potions or tricks. She stood, donning the soft nightgown from the night before. She went to Draco's small writing desk and took out his quill.

 _Going to the Department of Mysteries. Whatever happens there, know that I love you.  
Astoria_

Then, with a quick swish of her wand she was back in her own room in Greengrass Manor. She dressed slowly, allowing the steady routine of the morning to occupy her thoughts completely. When she was finally done, her hair coiffed and her lips painted an unusual bright coral, she donned her coat.

 _I am going into battle._ She thought to herself. Yesterday, her mind had belonged to everyone but herself. Today, she was giving it all up. She would not go without a fight. Gingerly, she raised her wand to her own temple, allowing her mind to turn to Draco, his presence in the Ministry. How he had saved her. If the Unspeakables examined her memories, they would find no trace of him, Harry, or Hermione in that room.

" _Obliviate_." She whispered.

...

As she entered the Department of Mysteries, she saw George, standing at the entrance and looking utterly miserable.

"I have to do this." She said, before he could even open his mouth. He paled, but nodded.

"I know." He paused for a moment, unsure of himself, before sweeping her into a tight hug. She could feel his arms shaking as he held her, and she fought the urge to cry.

"You won't know me." He whispered, his voice pained. "When I leave...that's it. All these hours." He pulled away, looking at her sadly. "I don't want us to forget."

Astoria nodded, sparing a small smile.

"We'll find each other again." She choked. "Friendships like this don't just die. It will be...different." She raised a hand, tousling his hair fondly. "After this we can move on. You can be with Angelina without being afraid of the dark."

"And you with Draco." George whispered. "Astoria...I know you won't remember this, but I just want you to know..." He looked about, as though afraid of being overheard. "I was wrong about him. After yesterday..." He saw her look of confusion, and after a moment continued. "I only realized I was wrong. I guess he isn't such a prat after all."

Astoria laughed lightly. "You don't know what that means to me." She stared at him a long moment. "What brought about this change, George?"

He only smiled, shaking his head, and Astoria realized she was not meant to know.

Taking her arm, George led her into the same small office that she had entered on her first day in the Department of Mysteries, the day that Mr. Bulstrom had told her of his plans for her. George remained outside as she entered, and she smiled at him, trying to look unconcerned as the heavy door closed between them.

"Miss Greengrass."

Astoria turned, fighting to keep her face blank. Gary Bulstrom sat there, two large wizards at his sides. He gestured to the small seat across the table, and Astoria took it with as much grace as she could manage.

"Your report on your findings, Miss Greengrass." He said, his voice kind. Astoria took a deep breath.

"Lord Voldemort," She saw Bulstrom flinch, but continued, "Also known as Tom Riddle, resides in a model of the orphanage from his childhood behind the veil. He stated he was unable to board the train and move on." Bulstrom nodded, his quill taking notes as she spoke, though his hands remained crossed on the table in front of him.

"He retained his powers of Legilimency, and immediately made attempts to enter my mind." Astoria continued. "I countered these attempts, and in doing so discovered his use of possession, first animal, then using Quirinus Quirrell. Through Quirrell, he was able to drink Unicorns' blood, thus regaining some of his living form." She took a breath. "Initially he planned to kill me by not allowing me to return through the veil. However, he eventually decided to attempt re-entry into the world of the living through that same possession." Bulstrom stiffened, opening his mouth to speak, but Astoria pressed on.

"He was able to accompany me across the veil. However..." Here she drew a blank. Something had stopped him. She could see George, his face full of concern, watching her. She remembered throwing her wand...then there was only pain until a strange, foreign warmth enveloped her, saving her.

"I...something saved me." She said quietly.

Bulstrom stared at her for a long moment, then he turned to the two wizards behind him.

"That will be all." He said firmly. The men looked between each other before quietly sweeping from the room. Bulstrom leaned forward, staring into Astoria's eyes.

"What happened, Astoria? It's just you and me now. How did you thwart him?" He asked, his voice kind. Astoria struggled, wrestling with the memory. There was a wall, a strong, heavy wall, that rose around her, cutting off the pain.

"A wall."

Bulstrom nodded. "Occlumency." He said quietly. "Very strong Occlumens can envelop the mind and exorcise the possession." He looked down at the paper in front of him.

"My only question is...who performed the Occlumency, Miss Greengrass?" Astoria thought. George, only George had been there with her.

"It must have been George." She said slowly. "George Weasley."

"Interesting." Bulstrom said, his eyes still on the parchment in front of him. "According to our records, Mr. Weasley does not possess the ability to perform Occlumency." Astoria only stared back blankly. Then she felt something, a foreign presence pressing at her mind. She bristled, raising her walls.

"I see." He said, though he had not moved. He stood, rounding the table. Astoria now saw that he was a very short man, possibly an entire head shorter than herself.

"Obliviate leaves it's marks, Astoria. Even when done correctly." He looked at her, his eyes hard. "If someone was there with you, it's my duty to discover who. We cannot have anyone knowing of our work here."

"I don't know." Astoria whispered.

Bulstrom stared at her for a long moment before turned back, rounding the table to take his seat. "No." He said. "I don't suppose you do." There was a long period of strained silence, Bulstrom staring at her, while Astoria fought to remember. Someone had been there with her, someone had saved her from the pain and the death.

"Miss Greengrass." Mr. Bulstrom said slowly. "I am not a cruel man. My only interest is protecting the Ministry," He paused, drawing his wand from the folds of his robes. "And I'm afraid that sometimes that demands some...force."

Then there was only pain. Astoria cried out as a sharp, cutting pain tore across her chest, lifting her from the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized that Bulstrom was using an unforgivable curse. Her mind fought to regain control. There was light, flashes of green, a woman with red hair was falling, a baby was crying. Then she heard the sharp, cold laughter.

 _Quiet. A swelling of trust and hope. Someone was there, in the recesses of her mind. A man with white blonde hair was screaming her name._

"Ah." Mr. Bolstrom whispered. "There we are."

 _The feeling, warm and flooding her veins, was growing stronger. It encompassed her, cradling her in a rosy glow._ The door to the small room began to shake.

Astoria's eyes flew open. The pain had stopped. Mr. Bulstrom was lying on the ground, thrown across the room. He stood shakily, staring at her. _Draco._ She heard her own voice whisper in her mind.

Mr. Bulstrom straightened his robes, but remained standing, staring at her.

"There is a room here, in the Department of Mysteries." He began slowly. "That we are forbidden to open. It contains the most powerful force known to magic." He was watching her as she panted, sliding back into her seat. She could feel blood seeping through her robes from the Cruciatus curse.

"It is this force that defeated You-Know-Who, three times now." He said slowly. "Even in death, he cannot understand it." He raised his wand, and Astoria felt the cuts in her front healing. She stared at the small man before her. He seemed to reek with fear.

"Nothing can defy that power, Miss Greengrass. Not Obliviate, not possession," He looked down at his wand. "Not even the unforgivable curses." Slowly, he raised his wand, and Astoria shrank back in her chair, fearing the pain that was sure to follow.

"You," He said quietly. "Were touched by that power." His eyes looked at her, almost longingly, before he slowly lowered his wand.

"You're excused, Miss Greengrass. Consider your position in this Department terminated."

Astoria sat, unable to move, watching the little man before her. "But sir..." She started. "I am to be obliviated."

He looked up at her, his eyes glistening. "You are never to tell a living soul of your work in this Department, Miss Greengrass. Consider that fair warning."

Astoria stood, shaking, still expecting a sudden curse to fly her way. She made her way to the door.

"Take my advice, Miss Greengrass." Bulstrom said from behind her. "Hold on to that memory. It may serve you better than you now realize." He turned back to his parchment, rolling it slowly. "Give mr regards to Mr. Malfoy."

With that, he waved his hand, signaling for her to go. Astoria hesitated only a moment before opening the door and stepping through. Outside, she saw the two wizards, standing over George Weasley, who wore a strangely blank, peaceful expression. She looked over him sadly before making her way to the Ministry elevators. Watching him until the doors between them closed.

...


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long chapter. A lot of changes are happening in the Wizarding World following Astoria and George's departure from the Department of Mysteries. Furthermore, the timeline is swiftly moving forward. Exciting!_

 _..._

"Do we really have to do this?"

Draco stood, straightening his tie in the mirror while Astoria sat on his bed, her feet dangling slightly off the ground.

"Ginny is my friend." She said firmly. "And you get on with Harry and Hermione. It won't be that bad." She wheedled.

Draco sighed. "'Get on' is putting it a little strong. We just have..." He grasped for the words. "A mutual respect. Founded on our refusals to kill each other."

"Everyone has to start somewhere." Astoria grinned. Draco shot her a hard look.

"Everyone who will be there thinks I'm a bloody Death Eater."

"Bloody _former_ Death Eater." Astoria teased. When Draco didn't respond she rose, twining her arms around him. "You look perfect."

Draco blushed, looking down at the girl beside him. She wore a simple red dress. Even so, he thought, she would be the most beautiful woman in the room.

"No, you." He smiled, turning and kissing the tip of her nose. She pulled a face at him.

"We don't have to stay long." She promised. "As soon as you say, we can leave. Just give me a chance to congratulate them."

"Of course." Draco said, donning his dinner jacket and overcoat.

When they apparated to Harry and Ginny's small apartment, Astoria with their gift tucked away in her purse, they were greeted by the side of Rita Skeeter, accompanied by one of her photographers, being gently but firmly escorted off the premises by a large, imposing man with a great bushy beard.

"The people have a right to know, Hagrid!" The woman screeched. "It's human interest. 'Chosen one to wed surrogate sister: Have the Weasleys gone too far?'"

"She ain't 'is surrogate sister." The man grumbled. "Git outta here, you're disturbin' the peace!"

"Hello!" Astoria said brightly, striding straight to the large man, who was now blocking the door as Skeeter tried in vain to peer through. Astoria produced a small envelope. "I believe we're expected."

Hagrid looked down at her, eyeing Malfoy before gruffly taking the invitation.

"Who invited you, Malfoy?" He growled. Draco groaned inwardly, already the evening was launching into a downward spiral.

"What's this? 'Voldemort's Henchman Crashes Potter Party'?" Skeeter peered at Draco, her quill moving furiously in her hand.

"I said _GIT!"_ Hagrid rumbled, stepping forward and neatly snapping the quill with one hand.

"You, inside." He muttered over his shoulder. He shot Malfoy a warning look. "And don't go causin' any trouble."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Astoria said breezily, taking Draco's hand and half dragging him through the door.

As soon as they entered, Hermione was upon them, kissing Astoria's cheeks fondly and smiling widely at Draco. Ron stood to the side, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"So glad you could come!" She squealed. "Ginny is in the other room. She'll be delighted to see you." Hermione twirled her wand and Draco and Astoria's coats flew neatly into the small closet by the door. She took Astoria's arm, leading her from the front hall, with Ron and Draco trailing behind.

Draco had never seen so many Weasleys in his life, _and_ , he thought grimly, _that's saying something._ It seemed that half the heads in the crowd were sporting bright red hair. Peeking through the crowd he saw other familiar faces: Neville Longbottom with his girlfriend Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood looking particularly odd in a dress that seemed to be made entirely out of small flags, and even Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, talking animatedly in the corner. He could barely make out a flash of messy black hair, which he knew to be Harry, in the center of the crowd, fielding well-wishers. Ginny, for her part, was surrounded by several older Weasley women. When she spotted Astoria she let out a small cry, bobbing through the crowd toward them.

"Astoria!" She cried, wrapping Astoria in a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're here. My Aunty Muriel has been hounding me about wedding venues for the past half hour. She keeps bringing up your sister as an example of a 'proper pure-blood marriage'." Ginny pulled a face and Astoria laughed loudly.

"Please don't introduce me, I don't think I could handle it." Astoria chuckled.

"Better you than me." Hermione whispered. "She told Ginny that I was out to steal Harry. Apparently us muggleborns are known man-eaters." She rolled her eyes as Draco stifled a smile. Ginny looked over at Draco, who had modeled his face into a mask of polite disinterest.

"Here, let me get you two a drink." She said, pushing her way back into the crowd. Draco tried not to make eye contact as he passed, but he could hear the room going quiet as more and more heads turned his way. Clearly, his role in the second war was not forgotten. He felt Astoria give his hand a small squeeze and moved closer to her, careful not to be separated. Ginny gave them each a healthy glass of butterbeer, seemingly ignorant of the sudden chill that had entered the room with Draco.

"Astoria." Draco jumped slightly as Harry came up behind him. He appeared flushed and slightly giddy. "Draco! So good of you to come." He said, throwing his arm over Ginny's shoulder. She grinned up at him, and the tension in the room seemed to ease a little as everyone realized that Harry Potter himself was greeting the former Death Eater.

"Thank you so much for having us, Harry." Astoria beamed. Draco took a long gulp of his butterbeer, taking care not to choke.

"What have you been doing with yourself?" He asked conversationally. Perhaps it was only Draco and Astoria who heard the unspoken _since the Department of Mysteries._

"For the moment I'm just doing some experimental work." Astoria replied. "Looking into limitations and applied uses of Legilimency and Occlumency." She winked at Draco. "I'm afraid Draco has very few secrets from me these days."

Harry grinned. "That's excellent! Auror Headquarters has had a few classes, but they're absolute rubbish." He turned. "And you, Draco? Still in International Law."

"For the time being." Draco nodded. "Mostly just wading through treaties and the like."

"That's actually quite fascinating." Hermione interjected. She began to speak animatedly about House Elf Rights. Astoria turned, asking Ron and Harry about their ministry work, and Ron sighed in relief at not being dragged into another discussion on House Elves. Ginny, for her part, hung off of Harry's arm, occasionally rolling her eyes and almost making Astoria choke with her running commentary on Ron's "heroics" with the Aurors.

"HARRY!" Astoria turned as a familiar voice boomed through the hall.

"I have something for you, mate! An engagement gift." George grinned, holding out a small wrapped parcel. He glanced at the others before his eyes settled on Draco. "What's he doing here?" He asked, his face hardening.

"George..." Astoria whispered, and he started, looking at her closely.

"Do I know you?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"In a way." Astoria said softly. Draco could hear the emotion in her words, and Harry took the opportunity to step in.

"George, this is Astoria Greengrass." He said with affected calm. "She's, ah, done some excellent work with us up at the Auror office. Hasn't she, Ron?" He asked pointedly, nudging the other red-headed boy in the ribs. Ron winced then nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah."

George leaned close to Harry, saying just loudly enough that Draco and Astoria could hear. "Careful with that one. You can tell a lot about these Slytherin girls by the company they keep." He glanced coldly at Astoria as Ginny bristed.

"George!" She shouted.

"You too, Gin." He muttered.

Harry stepped forward, his palms raised. "Now, now, Draco and Astoria are here as my guests." He gave George a hard look. "The war is over, George."

"Maybe for you." George said quietly.

"For your information, Astoria isn't even a Slytherin!" Ginny said, scowling at her brother. "She went to Beauxbaton and she's absolutely brilliant."

George stared between them before finally glancing back over his shoulder. "Alright then. I better be getting back to Angelina." He said quickly, thrusting the gift into Harry's hands. "Be seeing you Harry." He looked once more at Astoria and Draco before disappearing back into the crowd. Almost immediately, Hermione was at Astoria's side, whispering to her.

"It's alright. He's very tense, you know. The shop is doing really well, so he's working all hours, and what with the baby on the way..."

Astoria only stared at the spot where George had stood, her face pale. Draco put his arm about her waist, but she didn't seem to realize.

"He didn't remember me." She whispered. She looked up at Draco. "I...I knew he wouldn't. I just hoped..."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look.

"Do you want to go freshen up?" Ginny asked awkwardly. Astoria shook her head and smiled weakly around at them.

"I have a gift for you too." She said, pulling the small present from her bag. "It isn't much, but we just wanted to congratulate you."

Harry smiled, taking the gift and, with a nod from Ginny, tearing it open. Inside were two small conch sea shells. When Harry looked up at her Astoria rushed to explain.

"They're for speaking with each other." She said. "Modelled off of muggle telephones. No matter where you are, they'll allow you to communicate. That way when Ginny is off for training-." She didn't get a chance to finish before Ginny threw her arms around her.

"Thank you." The red-haired girl whispered, and Astoria blushed deeply.

"Now, why don't we go into the other room, huh?" Hermione asked gently. Astoria looked up at Draco, who nodded down at her.

"I'll be fine." He said quietly, and the three girls disappeared into the crowd. Draco, Harry, and Ron stood in awkward silence for a moment before Draco turned, scanning the crowd for George. When he spotted him, leaning against the far wall, he glanced back at the others.

"I'll only be a moment." He said. Harry reached out, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'll come with you, Malfoy." He said softly. Draco looked at him and nodded once, then the two made their way through the crowd, toward George.

"George, can we talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked softly. The tall man looked down on him, glancing at Malfoy then jerking his head for them to follow him into the kitchen. Once there, he turned, leaning against the counter.

"What is this Harry?" He asked. "And why did you invite Voldemort's golden boy to your engagement party?"

"That's enough, George." Harry said sternly. "Draco has made his amends." He looked to Draco, who was staring at the other man, his eyes alight. "We're here to talk about Astoria."

"What, his concubine?" George asked with a sneer. In a moment Draco was on George, his wand at his throat.

"Don't talk about her like that." Draco hissed. "She deserves better than that after all she's done."

George pushed Draco back, drawing his own wand, and Harry stepped forward, between the two.

"That's enough!" He barked. "Malfoy, he doesn't remember, you can't blame him-."

"Don't remember WHAT?" George cried.

At that moment the kitchen door swung open, with Mrs. Weasley, her arms full of empty food trays, bustling in. She looked up in surprise, seeing the boys standing their, Draco and George with their wands out, and Harry with his arms spread between them.

"Oh my." She said, trying to hide her surprise. "Am I interrupting something."

"No Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, looking down. At his cue, Draco and George both pocketed their wands, still glaring at each other. Mrs. Weasley deposited the trays in the sink, keeping her eyes on the boys the whole while.

"You three behave now." She scolded, before drifting back through the door.

"What don't I remember?" George asked quietly.

Draco glared, but Harry, again, intervened.

"You remember last week when you told me you felt you were in a fog? When you said you were going back to the shop?"

"Why?" George asked, glancing distrustfully at Draco.

Harry took a deep breath. "Listen, we wanted to tell you then, but Hermione said not to."

"Look." Draco said firmly, reaching into his robed and taking out the small vial of Astoria's memories. He had kept them on him, fearful of what his mother might find, after it became clear Astoria had somehow avoided being Obliviated.

George stared at the vial, then glanced at Harry, who nodded. He snatched the small bottle from Draco's hand. Harry let out a small sigh of relief.

"Use the pensieve in the shop." Harry said. "Just...when you get the chance." He looked up at George, his brow creased with worry. "Please."

George nodded, pocketing the vial. Then, without another word he brushed past the two. Harry turned to Draco and shrugged.

"That's the best we can expect, I suppose."

...

"Did you have a nice time?" Draco asked, as they finally arrived back at his house, sidestepping questions from Narcissa about the party. Astoria smiled, though Draco could see the strain in her eyes.

"I did." She replied. "Did you know Harry and Ginny are buying a house? A lovely place, just outside London."

"Astoria..." Draco started.

"And of course we're invited to the wedding. Ginny wants an outdoor affair, but her mother is pushing for-."

"Astoria." Draco said again, softly pulling her to sit beside him on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Astoria's smile faltered, then fell. Finally, after what seemed an age, the tears began to fall.

"I thought..." She choked. "I thought when we saw each other again that it would be easy." She stared up at Draco. "He saved my life, Draco. More times than I can count. I didn't really believe they could just make him forget."

Draco pulled her into his chest, letting her sob quietly for a moment, stroking her hair.

"It's not you." He whispered. "It's me." He pulled back, looking her in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Astoria. Being with me comes with certain...obstacles. People don't treat you like they should." He pulled her close again, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry that my past is hurting you now."

"Don't." She whimpered. "Draco, you're the only thing that kept me sane tonight. Don't you take the blame." She looked up at him, her eyes bright. "You do that, you know." She whispered. "You shoulder the weight of the world. Sooner or later it's going to crush you."

He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers, tasting the salt of her tears.

"A house, huh?" He asked lightly.

"Draco..." Astoria said slowly. "I know...well, neither of us has much, but I have a little money tucked away." She glanced at the door. Narcissa was almost certainly there, her ear pressed against it. "I'm tired of sneaking into each other's rooms every night. I just want us to have..." She took a deep breath, her face flushed. "Normalcy. Something good and ordinary."

Draco trailed his lips down, placing soft kisses along her jaw line and eliciting a low moan.

"What did you have in mind?"

Astoria was loosening his tie, her eyes purposefully not meeting his. "I want us to have our own place." She murmured, slipping his tie over his head and kissing him softly. "Together."

Draco took her face, cradling it in his hands, pulling her up to look at him.

"And here I thought you were about to propose." He laughed.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "That comes later." She teased. They kissed once more, with more passion, while the weight of Astoria's words hit him. He moved his hands softly over her to her lower back, pulling her into him. She moaned again, and he nipped softly at her lower lip before kissing her harder. She melted into him, her hands twisting in his hair, and he reveled in the soft rhythm of her hips, grinding against him.

"Is that a yes?" She breathed, pulling momentarily away.

Draco smiled into her mouth. "It's a yes, but with conditions."

"And what are those?"

"When the time comes, I'm going to be the one to propose." He said, with mock sternness. Astoria let out a loud bark of laughter and he shushed her with his mouth, trailing the cusp of his lip along her, feeling her tongue flicking out, teasing him.

"What's the point?" She chuckled, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I'm already yours." She kissed him again before breathing. "Forever."

"Patience." He whispered.

Then they sank, slowly back into the bed.

...

Draco dressed for work

"Good morning." Narcissa called as he entered. She stood by the small table holding the kettle. "Tea?"

"Thank you." Draco nodded, taking a seat beside his father, who, as usual, was staring blankly into the distance. Draco took a small piece of toast and started slathering it with jam.

Narcissa poured the tea. Draco could feel her eyes on him as he began to eat. Finally, she spoke.

"Draco," She started, her voice high. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Her face was strained, clouded

Draco sighed. "You were listening last night."

"Well, I would certainly like to think you would have told me." She said, her voice dangerously soft.

Draco took a breath.

"Astoria and I are...moving in together." He said slowly. "She is going to look at flats today."

"Draco, surely this requires some thought. Astoria is a lovely girl, and you know how we adore her, but don't you think it...unwise...to go and live with her before you're married?" Her eyes widened at Draco's answering silence. "Don't tell me you've already asked her?"

Draco turned back to his tea. "Not yet." He said. "But I intend to. When the time is right." He took a sip of the tea. "This is a step along our way."

"If that's the case...can't you wait? It's not traditional!" Narcissa pressed. "Your father and I didn't live together until we were married!"

Draco snorted into his tea. "Not true." He muttered. "You lived together for seven years at Hogwarts. Then married a month after graduating."

"That isn't the same." Narcissa said stiffly.

"And neither is this."

"You hardly know her. You've only been seeing each other for, what, a few months months?" She shook her head. "What do you really know about her? She could have entire life you know nothing about."

Draco flushed. It was a familiar road, a familiar warning, but from the mouth of Pansy it had meant nothing, even when it turned out to be true. This was his mother, the woman who had saved his life, the woman who had given him all he ever had.

"I love her, mother." Draco said slowly.

"Then _wait_ , Draco!"

"ENOUGH!" Lucius's voice rang out over the table. Draco and Narcissa fell silent, turning to him. He was watching them both carefully.

"You love this girl?" He asked, his eyes on Draco.

"More than anything." Draco nodded. Lucius took a breath, staring around the small table.

"Time is a luxury." He said softly, his voice cracked with disuse. "Life, promises, they can be taken away in an instant. If we don't take hold of it when we can, love can slip through our fingers." He looked up at Narcissa, her eyes clouding over with tears.

"It is a gift." He said. "It is not always given to the worthy." He hung his head. "It is all I have ever wanted for you, Draco. To know the love that I have known."

Draco sat stiffly, staring at his father. It was the most Lucius had spoken without prompting in over three years.

"Dearest," Lucius murmured, his eyes turning up to Narcissa. "We cannot stand in the way of Draco. Someday, we always knew he would grow up and find his own happiness." He raised his hand, reaching across the table toward his wife. "Do you remember what I said to you on our wedding day" He asked softly.

Tears streaked down Narcissa's face as she nodded. "You told me," She whispered shakily, "That it was the happiest day of your life."

Lucius looked pained. "I meant it." He murmured.

Narcissa let out a small, quiet sob, standing and rounding the table. She knelt at her husband's feet, burying her face in his lap. He looked down at her, running his fingers softly through her hair. Draco sat for a moment, watching his parents. Then he stood, going into the front hall and quietly closing the door to the house behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

The large, golden doors to Weasley Wizard Wheezes rang out merrily as Astoria entered. The store was filled with children of all ages, standing beside concerned, or occasionally intrigued looking parents. A small group was crowded around a display table in the center of the room, which, as they grew closer, exploded in a puff of magenta smoke, spraying color on the surrounding children. In the back of the room, Astoria spotted a familiar towering figure with bright orange hair talking to a young wizard.

"If I were you, I'd cough it up now. I'd rather not have to clean your vomit off the merchandise." He was saying, his tone merry, as though he really was rather delighted at the prospect. The boy turned pale and spat a small, blue candy on the ground, where George stooped, picking it up.

"I thought puking pastilles were orange and purple?" The boy spluttered.

"They are. That was an engorgement sweet." George said lightly. The boy looked momentarily concerned before his stomach gave a low growl and the small clasp suddenly popped off the front of his robes. Instantly, the boy had gained almost twice his body weight. He looked down at himself, horrified.

"How many did you eat?" George asked softly.

"Three." The boy squeaked.

George pulled a small, yellow sweet out of his pocket and unceremoniously popped it into the boy's mouth. The boy coughed, then, in an instant, the weight melted off.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to put strange sweets in your mouth?" George scolded. "On your way then!"

The boy scurried off, his eyes wide.

"I see you'r up to your usual tricks." Astoria said, trying to hide her smirk. George turned, looking her over.

"Miss...um?"

"Greengrass." Astoria replied, trying not to let her face show her disappointment. "Astoria Greengrass."

"Of course, Malfoy's girl." He muttered, turning his back to her and busying himself at a small countertop.

"Not just that." Astoria said softly. She stepped toward George, seeing him tense.

"Listen, I don't know what you two are playing at, but do me a favor? Leave me out of it." He said, brushing past her.

"George!" She almost shouted, grabbing his arm. He flung her off.

"Listen, Greengrass, I have a wife and a little one coming, so don't get any ideas." He glared. "You may have Harry and Ginny fooled, but not me."

As he spoke, he twisted at something in his hands. In a flash, a large boxing glove shot out, punching him square in the nose and drawing forth a gush of blood. Astoria scrambled to get her wand as George swayed where he stood, slightly dazed.

Quickly, Astoria healed him, wiping what little blood remained on his face away with her sleeve.

"That's really disgusting, you know." She said quietly. "Tangling with a dead werewolf and not even washing up after." Echoing his words from the night he saved her from Fenrir Grayback.

George looked at her, slightly dazed. "Astoria...?" He whispered. Then he shook his head. "What the hell are you going on about, Greengrass?"

She stared at him. Then, so softly he almost couldn't hear she whispered. "Don't you remember me at all?"

George straightened, smoothing his robes.

"You can go now." He said darkly.

"Astoria!" They both whirled to see the dark girl smiling from the stairwell up to the small flat above the shop. "It's been ages!" She grinned widely. "I thought you'd forgotten us."

"Angelina, what's going on?" George asked, looking between the two women. Angelina's face fell only a fraction before she swept over to the other woman, standing with George's blood still staining her sleeve.

"George! What are you going on about?" She asked. She looked Astoria up and down, as though trying to puzzle something out. "This is Astoria. You introduced me to her at Harry's. Can't have been more than two months ago."

George glanced suspiciously at Astoria before pulling his wife away.

"I've never seen this girl before." He said, his voice venomous." He pulled at Angelina's arm, leading her a safe distance away. "Leave. Now." He whispered, glaring at Astoria. Without a second glance, Astoria turned, flying from the shop. She could hear Angelina's voice echoing after her.

"What was that about?"

...

"It's perfect." Draco whispered, turning about in the sitting room of the small flat.

Astoria had chosen well. The ceilings were high, almost shockingly so, and tall windows gave a breathtaking view of the London skyline. The apartment was still empty, except for the long, white curtains hung at the windows.

"How did you find it?"

"I bribed the landlord." Astoria said, smiling slightly. She had been oddly quiet since Draco arrived. At work, he had received a small card, giving him nothing more than an address. When he arrived Astoria was there, waiting. Draco went to her, throwing his arms about her a rocking gentle from side to side.

"What's the matter?" He whispered.

Astoria shook her head. "Nothing." She said softly.

"If you don't want to tell me I understand."

"It isn't that." Astoria sighed. "Draco, everything is changing. Daphne hasn't talked to me since she returned to England, Ginny and Harry are getting married, and George..." her voice softened. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Draco said emphatically, grasping her shoulders and staring into her face. "He just...he doesn't remember. It isn't his fault."

"He's better not remembering." Astoria answered. "What we did, what we were doing down there...it wasn't right." With a sudden sob she collapsed into Draco's chest, her shoulders shaking. "Everything is wrong." She cried.

"You still have me." Draco said, lifting her chin and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"If you couldn't have saved me..." She whispered. "If you couldn't have gotten me back...would you have-." She trailed off, leaving Draco holding her numbly, staring off into the open space of the blank apartment walls.

"Would I have done what he asked?" He finished. "Let him keep you? Killed Potter?" She nodded into his robed and he raised a hand to her hair. She smelled like fresh apples and mint.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I couldn't live in a world without you, Astoria. But I don't think I could have let him have you."

"You would have killed me?" She asked.

"I would have gone in there with you." He replied.

Astoria raised her arms, twining them about his neck. When they kissed he could taste her tears, warm and salty on her lips.

"I can't believe I risked us, everything." She said. "Just for a few unanswered questions."

Draco looked down at her. Even with her eyes glossed with tears and her nose blotchy, she still looked beautiful. Something new had entered her face, a fragility he had not seen before. It made him ache.

"Whatever you do, I'll be there." He murmured into her hair. "Wherever you go, I go."

She looked up at him, smiling a little now through her tears.

"Listen to you." She sighed. "My champion."

"To the end."

...

Daphne stared, open mouthed, at Pansy.

" _Theo_?" She cried, almost sloshing her wine. Pansy smiled smugly.

Daphne shook her head. "I'm delighted, of course." She said. "But...what about Draco? What about the plan?"

"Draco was a phase." Pansy said, looking over her bright nails. "A childhood fancy. I've outgrown him."

"But _Theo_!" Daphne repeated, her voice tinged with disbelief. "I mean, Pans, he doesn't even have a title!"

"He's a pure blood." Pansy sniffed. "And he adores me. I thought you'd be happy, Daph, I'm leaving that Draco to that little sister of yours. It may do her some good. She may end up married off to one of the last pure lines, isn't that what you want?"

Daphne stared at Pansy for a moment longer, jumping as Goyle entered.

"Hullo, love." He smiled, bending clumsily to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Pansy." He nodded, looking at the other woman.

"Goyle." She smiled, flipping her hair over one shoulder with little grace. "Daphne and I were just discussing your best man."

Goyle brightened slightly. "Draco! Have you seen him lately? He hasn't been replying to our dinner invitations." He sat, taking Daphne's hand and squeezing it. Daphne looked guiltily over at Pansy, who seemed blissfully unaware.

"Haven't seem him in ages. I've been quite busy." She winked. "Theodore took me to Paris last weekend."

"Good for you." Goyle mumbled, clearly disappointed. "Perhaps I should go see him. Draco, I mean." He looked hopefully at Daphne, who shook her head.

"I don't think that would be wise, dear." She said slowly. "I've written and written, but he just doesn't seem to want to come." Goyle's face fell, and he shuffled his feet, looking wounded. Daphne looked at Pansy, who was now watching them both with great interest.

"I've heard that he and Astoria moved in together." She said, her eyes bright. "Perhaps a week ago. The _Prophet_ has been going mad with them lately, ever since they showed up to Potter's engagement party. Rita Skeeter seems to think they are the future of pure-blood progressives." She smirked, seeing Daphne's face pale. In spite of everything, she still enjoyed making others squirm.

"That must be it." Goyle smiled. "Your owls haven't arrived because he moved!" He stood. "I'll write him tomorrow." With a grin he bowed out of the drawing room, leaving Daphne glaring at Pansy.

"You know, I've become rather fond of Draco lately." Pansy said, standing and donning her gloves. "We were the _best_ of friends at school you know."

"What are you doing this for?" Daphne asked, her eyes narrowing. "Has Astoria done something to you?"

"Really, Daph, sibling rivalry is passe." Pansy smirked. "Why should Astoria do anything to me?"

"You're acting strange." Daphne pressed, standing to block Pansy's exit. Pansy gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's called being happy." She glanced back, toward where Goyle had been sitting. "You should try it sometime."

With that Pansy swept past Daphne and out of the room. Daphne stood, frozen for a moment. Astoria was behind this, _somehow_. When she had left for the honeymoon, everything had been going to plan. Now it seemed, even Pansy wasn't on her side. She looked about the room, seeing the neat, tidy little tables, the simple furnishings. Astoria had Draco Malfoy, one of the richest wizards in Britain, and she was happy. Happier than Daphne, in her shopkeeper's house with her husband mooning over Draco at every turn. If she wasn't careful, Astoria would take everything again, leaving Daphne to pick up the pieces.

That simply wouldn't do.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco woke to the sharp earthy smell of coffee. He looked about, stretching. It had been three weeks that he and Astoria had been living together, and still he had not gotten used to the smell. Astoria's years in France has made her particularly fond of strong, bitter espresso. The room, soft and cream colored, felt like her. After years surrounded by deep, emerald green, it seemed particularly bright and open.

"Good morning." Astoria called softly from the doorway. He looked up to see her, leaning on the door jamb, a small mug in her hand. In her powder blue dressing robe, she looked like a vision from a muggle magazine, her hair still mussed from sleep, but her eyes bright.

"I put the kettle on." She smiled. "Tea should be ready in a moment."

Draco stretched out an arm toward her.

"Come here."

"Oh no." She laughed, taking two steps forward in spite of her words. "You have work."

"Just for a moment." He said with a small smile. She chuckled and went to the bed, setting her coffee lightly on the small table before sinking into the covers beside him.

"You're a bad influence." She teased.

He pulled her closer, nuzzling into her hair, his arm wrapping about her waist to pull her into him.

"I've been called worse." He kissed her throat softly, watching as goosebumps sprung up on her skin at his touch. A low whistle sounded through the door, and she sat up.

"That's the kettle." She whispered, kissing him lightly. "You need to wash up." She winked, climbing out of the bed. Draco groaned and slid out from under the covers. He followed her into the kitchen, his eyes bright. As she took the small kettle off the stove her came and wrapped his arms around her from behind, swaying softly.

"What are you doing today?"

"Meeting with McGonagall." She said, blushing as he laid a cool hand on hers. "Then shopping with Ginny and Hermione."

"What for?"

"Bridesmaid dresses." She sighed, pouring out his tea. "I told you last night you know." She quirked an eyebrow at his guilty expression. She had told him, as they walked back from the cinema, but he had been too distracted by the way the soft, early spring breeze played with her hair, the way her skin flushed in the street lights.

"Of course." He muttered, snatching the small tea cup from her hand. "Spending a lot of time in wedding shops lately, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Don't get any ideas."

"You'd like my ideas." He grinned, taking a small sip of the boiling tea, pulling a face as it singed his tongue.

Astoria gave him a light, playful push. "Go get ready." She scolded. Draco gave a small, mock bow and returned to the room. He undressed, going to the bathroom and turning on the water. He stepped into the shower, running his fingers through his hair. He hadn't known what to expect, living with Astoria. A quiet, blissful domesticity had taken hold of them in the past week. She always rose before him, and some nights she stayed awake in bed, reading musty books. Professor McGonagall had met with her last week, at Hermione's suggestion, and was giving her access to Hogwarts' library. The two women seemed perfectly suited, Astoria in awe of McGonagall's transfigurations, and the Headmistress likewise enamored of Astoria's research. Had Astoria attended Hogwarts, Draco had little doubt she would have been favorite of the former Gryffindor Head. He wondered briefly, given Astoria's lack of talent in potions, if Professor Snape would have liked her as well. He could not imagine anyone truly disliking Astoria. As he stepped out of the shower he saw her there, holding a letter.

"For you." She blushed, trying not to watch him as he stepped, dripping out of the shower.

"What is it?"

Astoria shrugged, tossing a small white towel at him. "Not sure. I don't open your mail." She pulled a face and he laughed. After he had dried he took the small, brown envelop from her hand, tearing it open. He scanned the letter.

"It's from Pansy." He muttered. Astoria tilted her head, watching his expression. "She wants to see me."

Astoria only nodded as Draco went past her, dressing quickly. Goyle's letter had broken the spell of slow, happy mornings. He glanced at the small clock beside the bed.

"I need to go." He sighed. He went to her, kissing her sweetly, before going back to the kitchen, downing his tea in one gulp.

Astoria nodded, reaching out to smooth his hair. Draco went to the door, donning his light coat before turning back, holding out the letter to Astoria. She took it hesitantly. The last time Pansy had spoken with Draco had not gone well, to say the least. He squeezed her hand and went, closing the door softly behind him. Astoria went to the little kitchen table, unfolding the letter.

 _Draco,  
It seems to me I have been neglecting our friendship of late. Perhaps you saw in the Prophet, but I have very recently been engaged to Theodore Nott, which has kept me quite busy in society. He sends his warm regards.  
I am writing to give you some warning. Your happy little fairy tale with Astoria Greengrass may soon be coming to an end. Daphne has been keeping Greg from writing you, and I fear that she has plans for you and her sister. I tell you this as your friend, I fear something wretched is going to happen to you. Daphne will not tell me particulars. She seems to believe your girlfriend has cursed me somehow. Meet me at Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop at noon on Saturday (you remember the place).  
Yours,  
Pansy _

...

Daphne paced as she read. Her French was not very good, but reaching out to Astoria's former classmates had seemed her only option. Her sister, it seemed, had caused very little trouble since her return to England. While Astoria had been at Beauxbatons she had written often at first, though Daphne's prolonged silence had soon discouraged her. Still, she knew some names, and one in particular had stood out. Arnaud Duquette. Finally, giving up, she waved her wand over the letter, casting a quick translation spell.

 _Mrs. Goyle,  
It was no small delight to hear from you, I wish to congratulate you on your recent marriage to a man of noble wizarding blood. Of course, your sister, doubtless, cannot expect the same. You were correct, I knew Astoria at Beauxbatons, and it soon became clear that her blood status meant little in terms of her social obligations. Astoria, as I am sure you're well-aware, cared very little for the traditions of proper wizarding society. As to your other question: it is true, Astoria was banned from attending to Tri-Wizard tournament with many of the other Beauxbatons students, due to her involvement in the events of the previous year. I have attached a press-clipping, which I hope will answer any other questions. I am glad to hear that you, at least, uphold the Greengrass name with honor. _  
_Arnaud Duquette_

Daphne turned her attention to the small sheet of paper that had accompanied the letter, waving her wand again for a translation. The picture showed a dark-haired girl of about eleven, who Daphne recognized as Astoria. The girl stood, animatedly shouting at the photographer while a tall woman, undoubtedly Madam Maxime, held her back.

 _Inquest at Beauxbatons!_ The Headline read. _British student and first year at Beauxbatons Academy, Astoria Greengrass, leaving questioning regarding involvement, following the imprisonment of former Beaxbatons professor, Marius Claude. Greengrass is among five students purported to be involved in Claude's "experiments" in Unforgivable Curses and longstanding correspondence with the Wizard Grindlewald. Greengrass was released into the custody of Beauxbatons Headmistress Olympe Maxime following questioning yesterday. Ministry officials state that no charges are being brought against Greengrass or the other students. "Let this be a warning to all wizards and witches. France will not tolerate any study in the Dark Arts." Prime Minister Coule stated in a press release this morning. Headmistress Maxime had this to say "No student at Beauxbatons Academy is guilty of violating International Wizarding Law. Miss Greengrass's experiments fall soundly outside the realm of the Unforgivables." Maxime confirmed that the school would still be participating in the much-anticipated Tri-Wizard Tournament, to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next year._

Daphne fingered the small news clipping thoughtfully. _Grindlewald_. The name held it's weight, even in England. While much of the continent had suffered under his rule, it was well known that his experiments in the Dark Arts had inspired You-Know-Who. He had been killed during the Second Wizarding War by Voldemort himself, though few knew why. She looked down at the picture of Astoria, which glared back at her.

"It would seem your experiments are not so innocent." She muttered to herself, smiling.

...

Astoria sat, staring at the wall in the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts. McGonagall had gone to see to some issue with the students, leaving Astoria alone with her thoughts.

Daphne was up to something, that much was clear. She couldn't possibly uncover Astoria's work at the Department of Mysteries. Daphne was smart enough not to dig too deep at the Ministry. There was her sleeping potions for Draco, but she had stopped giving those months ago. Then there was...

"No..." She whispered into the empty room.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know." A dark haired, brooding man stared down at her from one of the many paintings lining the wall.

"Leave her alone, Phineas." A man with a long white beard and twinkling eyes scolded.

She gasped. "Dumbledore...?"

The man smiled at her kindly. "You know me? I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Astoria blushed. "You have." She murmured. "But...not in this life."

"An intriguing story, no doubt." Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Don't engage her, Albus." Phineas groaned. Astoria attempted to ignore him. The other heads were waking in their portraits, looking at her with new interest.

"Astoria, Astoria Greengrass." She said, tilting her head slightly.

"Ah yes, I seem to recall reading something about you." Dumbledore said quietly. "Some trouble in France. Oh but that was very long ago." He said comfortingly, seeing Astoria flushing.

"Greengrass?" Another man was stirring in his portrait. A man with shoulder-length black hair an a long hooked nose.

"I believe I taught your sister, Daphne." The man said.

"That's the trouble." Astoria muttered.

"Your sister?" Dumbledore asked, recalling her attention from the other man.

"Yes...you see, I'm dating Draco Malfoy." Astoria said slowly.

The man with the hooked nose leaned forward in his painting, his black eyes bright.

"How is Draco?" He asked. Astoria could see the nameplate on his frame now: _Severus Snape._

She smiled. Draco had spoken before, rather fondly, of Snape. "He's quite well." She said. "Working in the Department of International Law."

"Excellent." Snape nodded. "I had worried..."

"So what seems to be the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

Astoria flushed, she now had the attention of Hogwarts Headmasters, going back some eleven centuries. Though some were still asleep, most had their eyes firmly on her. She imagined they didn't get much gossip these days.

"She doesn't want me with him, I suppose." She looked apologetically at Snape. "We haven't gotten on well, not for years. She...she's trying to do something, I think. Break Draco and me up."

Dumbledore nodded. "A sibling's love can be the most precious." He said, his voice tinged with sadness. "But even those ties can be broken." His eyes were misty and far away. Astoria jumped at the sharp click of the door behind her, turning to see McGonagall, her eyes on the portraits.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked sternly. Some of the older portraits started grumbling, but Dumbledore only smiled.

"Of course not, Minerva. We were simply becoming acquainted with your charming guest."

McGonagall tutted lightly, rounding her desk to look at Astoria.

"I've arranged with Madam Pince for you to take home some books that might be of particular interest to you." She said. "They were in the restricted section, I'm afraid, so you must be careful with them. Several are under some rather nasty defensive spells."

"Thank you, Professor." Astoria said, bowing her head slightly.

"Horace will be delighted to give you whatever aid you may need in potions." McGonagall continued. "As to the particulars of the spell, should you have any questions you know where to reach me."

"Of course." Astoria nodded. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearing one o'clock.

"I'm afraid I must be going, Professor." She said, standing smoothly. "Thank you for your time."

Minerva smiled over her glasses, standing and extending her hand to Astoria.

"Of course Miss Greengrass. Any time. Oh," She turned slightly as Astoria went to the door. "Do give Miss Granger my regards."

"I will." Astoria grinned, and with a small wave to McGonagall and the portraits, she left the office.

Minerva turned, fixing a stern eye on Dumbledore's portrait.

"What were you telling that poor girl?" She asked. Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing Minerva." Dumbledore said lightly. "Though, if I were you, I might keep an eye on that girl." He fiddled slightly with a dark ring painted on his fingers. "Miss Greengrass has proven herself in the past to be a rather formidable young lady. I believe the French authorities even called her a prodigy of sorts, though I might be mistaken."

With that, he fell silent and would say no more, merely humming absentmindedly to himself. Soon, Minerva gave in to his silence, turning back to the papers on her desk, only interrupted by light snoring, and occasionally a small cough from the paintings behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note: Hey everyone, sorry I've been slow on the updates lately. I feel like I kind of wrote myself into a wall these last two chapters, and what was happening with the Astoria-Daphne-Draco dynamic just wasn't working for me. It didn't fit my vision for Astoria. I am now re-writing these chapters, so here is the NEW Chapter 22. Sorry for the confusion, and thanks for bearing with me xx_

...

Astoria met with Ginny and Hermione at a small muggle boutique in North London. The two women chattered excitedly, and Astoria was grateful for the company. It was only after she had returned home some hours later that she had time to pour herself a glass of wine and think.

She had not thought of Professor Claude in years. Madam Maxime had warned her against speaking of him, and by her third year, Astoria could move through the halls at Beauxbatons without being followed by suspicious whispers. The Triwizard Tournament had distracted the students from the bizarre enigma that was Professor Claude.

He had been so kind, at first, encouraging Astoria's exploration of new, previously unattempted spells. Though she was a first year, Astoria soon found herself among Claude's elite. She had been young, too young perhaps to understand. It wasn't until Claude's trial, until everything was laid bare in front of her, that Astoria saw the real Marius Claude. Even then, she had stood by him. His ideas were noble, unique. She had never met anyone quite like him.

 _"Children." The high magistrate said gravely. "Children, performing Unforgivables. Have you no shame?"_

 _"The people may have need of my protection." Claude thundered. "Even now, dark clouds are looming." He turned, facing the jeering crowd. "We have all heard, have we not, rumors of the return of You-Know-Who in England?" The crowd subsided into quiet murmurs._

 _"Your methods-."_

 _"My methods will save the people of France!" Claude cut in. "Already, my experiments have shown promise. Given a few more years..."_

 _"And what of your communications with Gellert Grindelwald?" The Magistrate pressed. "Is the court to ignore your claims that he is," He pulled out a letter, holding it up to the crowd. "'A genius in the art of the Unforgivables'."_

 _The five students sat on high benches in the rear of the courtroom. Elaine reached out at the words, squeezing Astoria's hand. Astoria looked up to see her companions, their faces stony. They had known. They had all known, all except for her. Astoria slipped her hand out of Elaine's. She had trusted him. She had trusted all of them._

 _"You cannot deny his brilliance!" Claude responded._

 _Astoria stood, going to the door of the court as the crowd roared in outrage. Madam Maxime was waiting for her just outside. When Astoria emerged, tears in her eyes, Madam Maxime had enveloped her in a long, crushing hug._

 _"I didn't know." Astoria whispered. "I swear I didn't know."_

 _"Hush." Madam Maxime said, pulling Astoria away from the prying eyes of the press. When they had reached a safe distance, Madam Maxime turned to Astoria, kneeling so she could look her in the eye._

 _"You did nothing wrong, child." Maxime said softly. "You are remarkably talented, but you are young. You could not know what you were doing."_

 _"We were trying to save them!" Astoria wept. "My sister, she's at Hogwarts, we've all heard the rumors..."_

 _Madam Maxime placed a hand to her lips, shaking her head. It was forbidden to mention the events at Hogwarts the past 3 years. A Professor killed trying to steal Flamel's Stone, the return of the Heir of Slytherin and the countless petrifications, and most recently rumors of the escaped convict, Sirius Black._

 _Claude had never spoken of Grindelwald, though it was common knowledge that he had survived the war. He had been trying to make a potion, a guard against the Killing Curse. Even across the channel, the students knew something was wrong at Hogwarts. Astoria had written to Daphne, begging her to join her at Beauxbatons, but she had not listened. Astoria herself had worked with the Imperius. Her poor marks in potions had limited her, kept her away from work on the Killing Curse._

 _"Your spell." Madam Maxime continued. 'Will revolutionize our world. Your work with the Imperius is brilliant." Madam Maxime pulled at Astoria's chin, looking the young girl in the eye. "You're a remarkable witch, Astoria."_

 _"What will they do to me?" Astoria whispered._

 _"I will not let them take you." Maxime said, with some force. With that Astoria collapsed into Maxime's arms. In the courtroom, she could hear the crowd roaring again._

 _In the following years Madam Maxime had watched her carefully, honed her skills. Manipulating decisions was permitted, Astoria's work even got the approval of the French Ministry, but the Killing Curse was banned. Astoria did not see Professor Claude again._

...

Astoria was roused from her musing by the sound of a key in the lock. In a moment, the door opened and Draco was there, looking tired, but happy.

"Hullo." He smiled at Astoria, retrieving a glass from the kitchen and pouring himself a long draught of wine. "How was your day?"

"Draco." Astoria said helplessly, her voice weak. She laid her head on his lap, and he ran his hand softly over her hair, soothing her.

"That bad?"

"What is Daphne planning, Draco?" She whispered. "Why does she hate me so much?"

Draco sighed. "At Hogwarts...Daphne never talked about you much after second year."

"When I decided to go to Beauxbatons."

Draco shrugged. "It was...a strange time for all of us. A dark time."

"It seems our whole lives have been dark times."

Draco looked at her. Astoria's eyes were far away, staring blankly at the wall.

"What could she do to you?"

Astoria turned, her shoulders slack. "If a man did something wicked," She said slowly, her face drawn. "Something terrible, but he did it for the right reasons, is it still evil?"

Draco blinked. It was not the question he had been expecting. She gasped, realizing the weight of her words.

"I don't mean you, Draco. Not at all. You...you were young, you were trapped. You were trying to protect your family."

"Not at first." Draco said. "I was all for the glory at first. Sometimes I used to wonder if I only told myself I was doing it for them, or if I actually liked it."

"What changed that?"

Draco smiled weakly. "You. When you were in danger, even then..." He pulled her closer. "Where is this coming from?"

"I once knew a man." Astoria said. "He was...tormented. He had seen things, done things..."

"Is this man...who you saw when you first looked at me by the Thames?" Draco asked. Astoria had never mentioned another boyfriend, but he should have realized. Beauxbatons boys were notorious.

"I don't know." She looked up at him. "No, I think I saw you. But perhaps I saw your potential to become what he did. Maybe I just saw it in myself."

"What did he do to you, Astoria?" Draco asked softly, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"He was my mentor." Astoria answered. Draco let out a little sigh of relief, but stopped at her next words. "He was the man who opened my eyes to magic. I mean, really showed me what I could do."

"I thought Madam Maxime..."

Astoria laughed, seeing Draco's face. "Not that kind of magic, Draco. Claude, he had a vision. A world without death." She sighed. "But he went too far. He lost his entire family in the war. He thought the Killing Curse could be...blocked."

"Marius Claude?" Draco asked, his eyes widening. The man had been taken to Azkaban years ago for his experiments with the Dark Arts, though the details had been kept relatively secret. He had been moved sometime before the first breakout of Azkaban. The Dark Lord had been unable to locate him.

Astoria leaned forward, taking a sip of her wine. "He guided me, shared his vision He was certain that...potions were the way to prevent the Killing Curse. Muggles have a thing called a vaccine, he was intrigued...to prevent damage before it could be done."

Draco placed a hand on Astoria's shoulder. "But he didn't do it. How does it affect you?"

Astoria took another sip of wine, refusing to meet Draco's eye. After a prolonged pause she leaned back.

"Because the potion that blocks the killing curse already exists." Astoria said, her eyes firmly on the floor. "It was invented by Zygmunt Budge in the 16th century. It's dangerous, almost impossible to brew, highly toxic if used frequently."

Draco shook his head. "Then I don't see how Daphne could hurt you with this information." He leaned forward, taking her hand. "Astoria, if you did help Claude, that's all over. He's gone now, and if the potion already exists...I mean, you don't even DO potions." Draco said, exasperated. She stared at him tearfully, something was nagging his mind. Professor Slughorn, saying the name Zygmunt Budge. Why was it so familiar? What was the potion he invented that could prevent death? Then he remembered.

 _"Took me four years that." Astoria was winking at Weasley, who stood, his mouth agape, staring at the glass of wine with a shiny galleon at the bottom. "I was never one for potions, but I do love charms."_

Draco gasped, and Astoria buried her head in her hands.

"Felix felicis..." He whispered. "That's what Zygmunt Budge invented...and you..." He looked at her. Her shoulders were tensed, she was waiting for his anger, his fear, disappointment even. He stopped himself, pulling her hand away from her face and kissing it softly.

"The war was starting." Astoria said tearfully. "When I first learned about Liquid Luck I knew...I knew it was the potion Claude had been looking for, only he didn't realize it was already there." She looked up at Draco, her eyes pleading. "My family was here, Draco, they were in the thick of it. I knew I couldn't make the potion, but I thought if I could just...make a new spell, a better one..."

Draco gripped her tightly. "Hush." He whispered. "You were trying to help. I know that. I'm not angry with you."

"Madam Maxime warned me." She groaned. "But I couldn't just stand by, not if there was something I could do. Claude was crazy because he didn't stop Grindelwald from killing his family when he thought he could. I had to try..." She sighed. "I didn't want to end up like him. Not if it came to that."

"You did it for Daphne." He shushed. "Did you ever tell her about it?"

Astoria shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone its true implications. They thought it was just a little charm for extra luck."

Draco nodded. "This is very important. Was there anyone who knew? Anyone who could tell Daphne or the Ministry?"

Astoria considered. Madam Maxime likely understood, though she never said as much. Claude's other students had dispersed, not so much as looking at each other after the inquest, but there was one...the boy who hated her, who followed her.

"Arnaud." She answered.


	23. Chapter 23

Daphne stood in the sitting room, staring into the man's face in the fire.

"And where is Claude now?"

"Patience, cherie." Arnaud answered. "My connections are good, but they are not instantaneous."

"If you find Claude, that's all we need."

"For what, exactly, Madam Goyle?"

The front door clicked. Quickly, Daphne waved her wand, extinguishing the flames, and returned to her seat on the small sofa. As Goyle entered she looked up, as though surprised.

"Home so early, my love?" She asked sweetly. Goyle looked between her and the fire, a strange expression on his face. It was unlike him to be suspicious, to be distrustful.

"I saw smoke coming from the chimney." He said softly, looking at the still smoldering spot in the fire where Arnaud's face had been a moment before.

"Yes, I was speaking with Pansy." Daphne said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I have just come from seeing her myself." Goyle said slowly. He went to the fireplace, drawing his wand.

" _Priori incantatem_."

The flames shot up again, and Arnaud's voice boomed out.

"So rudely interrupted Madam Goyle." He spoke, before his eyes turned up, seeing Goyle towering over the hearth.

"Ah, you must be the honorable Gregory Goyle." He said lightly, sounding oddly guilty. Daphne stiffened as Goyle turned back to her.

"So it's true." He whispered, his face strained. "Pansy warned me that you were up to something. Hiding my letters to Draco, planning."

"Greg, it's not what you think-." Daphne started. His face contorted with rage.

"What is it you're doing then, Daphne?" He shouted. He had never raised his voice to her, never treated her with anything but the utmost admiration. "Why are you isolating me from my friends, lying to me, speaking with strange men behind my back?"

Daphne shrunk back into the sofa. Goyle's pain was palpable. He looked as though he were on the verge of tears.

"It's Astoria." She whispered.

"Why do you hate your sister so?" Goyle asked. "I've watched you hurt her, shout at her, what has she done to make you so...so angry?"

Daphne could feel the rage building in her throat like bile. From the fireplace Arnaud's face watched, silently, seemingly forgotten.

"Always Astoria?" She shrieked, standing, her entire body shaking with anger. "Always the beautiful, sweet, talented Astoria? She's not the angel you and Draco see, Greg! I KNOW her! I know her better than anyone!"

...

Astoria sat, her chin cupped in her hands as she skimmed over the book McGonagall had given her. She couldn't concentrate, it was all too much. Arnaud, Daphne, George. It seemed that the world was caving in on her. Whatever peace she had found in England was long gone. Now she had Hermione and Ginny, and especially Draco, but even with them there was no telling what they would say, what they would do if they knew.

 _"Daphne!" The small dark-haired girl cried, rushing in to the sitting room. Her sister was crouched at the door, listening as the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass wafted through. At Daphne's sharp look, Astoria came to the door and sat, cross legged beside her sister. Their parents, as they had been for weeks now, were arguing._

 _"She's not going ANYWHERE" Mrs. Greengrass hissed._

 _"Now, now, Beauxbatons is a fine school. Just as good as Hogwarts, and after what happened to the little Weasley girl this year..." Mr. Greengrass replied._

 _"She hasn't even performed any spells yet!"_

 _"She still has three months." Mr. Greengrass said soothingly. "Daphne was a late bloomer too, remember?"_

 _"How can you be so calm? Our daughter, the SQUIB! Can you even imagine the humiliation!"_

 _"Don't jump to conclusions, dearest."_

 _Mr. Greengrass's voice rose, uncommonly angry. "I won't have you saying such things! Astoria understands more than she lets on, and I WON'T have you putting ideas in her head."_

 _"At least Daphne has shown some talent..."_

 _"She flunked two of her classes, Anita."_

 _"As long as she is meeting the right people, I don't CARE if she fails all of them." Mrs. Greengrass shouted. "With how Astoria conducts herself in public-."_

 _Astoria stood, rushing from the room. She made her way to the small clear space, near the garden gates, and sat, shaking slightly as she sobbed._

 _"Even Beauxbatons won't take squibs, you know." Daphne's voice came from behind her. Astoria turned, her face red._

 _"Go away, Daph." She muttered._

 _Daphne chuckled. "What are you doing here even, waiting for that muggle girl?" She drew her wand, twirling it between her fingers. "Mother will be so angry when I tell her."_

 _Almost on cue, Cathy, the girl from next door, came into view, holding a small basket._

 _"Maybe I should curse her, say that you did it." Daphne said, glancing at the small girl approaching the fence. "Wouldn't mother and father be pleased?"_

 _"Leave her alone." Astoria whispered. Daphne laughed, pointing her wand at the small figure, now close enough to see clearly._

 _"Daphne, don't!" Astoria whimpered, but Daphne's smile only broadened._

 _"Petrificus totalus." Daphne whispered. Cathy gave a small shudder and froze, her body bound as though by invisible cords. The basket fell to the ground. Astoria shrieked._

 _"That'll teach her." Daphne laughed. Astoria rounded on her, her small fists clenched at her sides._

 _"Let her go." She whispered through gritted teeth. Daphne only laughed louder, still with her wand pointed at the small muggle girl._

 _"I said LET HER GO!" Astoria screamed. With a startling force, Daphne flew back, thrown across the garden. She heard a loud crack behind her and looked up, seeing Astoria screaming. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass rushed out of the house._

 _"I didn't mean to!" Astoria cried. Her voice echoed in Daphne's head. The world had become strangely blurry, and Daphne struggled to her feet, her wand still drawn, now pointed at her sister. "She was hurting Cathy, I swear I didn't mean to!"_

 _"Put that away this instant, Daphne!" Mr. Greengrass hissed, his eyes dark. "Do you have any IDEA what you've done?" Daphne looked up, opening her mouth to protest._

 _"She did it!" Mrs. Greengrass whispered, her voice rising. "Astoria! Your first spell!"_

 _"Quiet, Anita! Daphne cursed-"_

 _Mr. Greengrass was interrupted by a sharp crack as a squat blonde woman in a bright pink cloak appeared behind them._

 _"Who cursed the muggle?" Dolores Umbridge asked shrilly. Her voice was stern, though she didn't look particularly bothered. She was holding a small, pink notebook with the words "Improper Use of Magic Office" scrawled over the cover in frilly, gold lettering. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass looked at each other, clearly unsure of what to do._

 _"She did!" Astoria cried, pointing at Daphne. "She hurt Cathy!" Daphne gasped as the woman rounded on her._

 _"Daphne Greengrass. Oh my, I'm afraid this is serious, young lady." She tutted._

 _"It's just a muggle!" Mrs. Greengrass said, rushing to her eldest daughter's side. "She's only a child, it's not-."_

 _"It's a deliberate curse against a muggle." Umbridge sighed. "I'm afraid the law is quite clear on that." She looked down at Daphne, who cowered beside him._

 _"Trust me, if it were up to me she'd receive a simple slap on the wrist, but I'm afraid the Minister has made his position quite clear on underaged magic, especially against a muggle." She looked up at the family. "It's a shame to see such a_ respectable _family caught up in all this."_

 _Daphne let out a loud sob. "It wasn't-Astoria was..."_

 _Umbridge rounded on Astoria. "Of course, if Astoria cast the spell, being only ten, the Ministry would be willing to overlook this small...indiscretion. A young witch like her couldn't possibly control her magic." Mrs. Greengrass also turned, looking at Astoria pleadingly. Daphne's eyes narrowed as she watched her little sister looking between her parents and Umbridge._

 _"Come sweetheart, was it YOU who cast the spell?" Umbridge asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. "If it was, you would save your sister probation, and save me some rather distasteful paperwork." She smiled. "It was you, wasn't it, dear?"_

 _Astoria stared at the small woman, then looked to her mother and father. Mrs. Greengrass was nodding encouragingly, while Mr. Greengrass only looked pained. Astoria turned, looking at the small, prone form of Cathy, still petrified in the field._

 _"It wasn't me." She whispered. She looked up, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, but I can't lie. It wasn't me."_

 _"ASTORIA!" Daphne shrieked. "You little SNITCH!"_

 _Astoria looked at her sister, her eyes filled with tears. "Daphne, you hurt her." She whispered._

 _"Astoria, go to your room this instant." Mrs. Greengrass said stiffly. "You won't be seeing your little...friend anymore."_

 _"Anita..." Mr. Greengrass said softly._

 _"Enough!" Mrs. Greengrass shouted. "Upstairs, Astoria! NOW!"_

 _With that Astoria fled, across the garden back to the house._

 _"I HATE YOU!" Daphne screamed after her. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_


End file.
